Retribution Against Dean and Sam
by jensensgirl3
Summary: Two months after Lucifer's death, one of his Demons seeks revenge. He goes after the two people responsible for his death, and hits them where it counts the most their bond. Limp/hurt/depress Sam, Limp/hurt/remorseful Dean, Caring Bobby and Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the sequel to My Brother's Keeper, it's begins two months after Sam kills Lucifer. There will be some torture and sexual situation in the story, I'll let you know what chapters they will be in.**

* * *

After Mia and her friends graduated Grad School they went to New Orleans to celebrate, hearing that the city was full of excitement at night. All of them wanted to see Mardi Gras Parade and the French Quarter, since the Mardi Gras was in February they decided to come back again. When they arrive in the city they find a hotel in the middle of the French Quarter, the first day there was spent in the hotel getting settle and resting. Traveling from Houston, Texas to New Orleans was very tiring for them all, after unpacking their belongings all of them headed for a restaurant.

The first restaurant they came to was Mr. B's Bistro, the food there was Cajun/Creole/Louisiana, Contemporary. The food ranges from Seafood to Pastas to grill meats, Mia and Marge love Seafood, Marshall and Denny love all kinds of meat, Max and Jake likes all foods. After having dinner they all started to walk back to the hotel, Mia and Marge were talking about what college they were going to. Both of the girls were friends since the second grade, they did everything together from sleeping over to going out on dates. The girls met Marshall and Denny in High School and fell in love, Mia liked Marshall from the first time she met him. Denny like Marge when he first saw her, she played hard to get at first even though she like him to. Jake and Max met the four friends in Grad School, all six of them did everything together.

On the way back to the hotel they went down the wrong alley way, noticing that it was the wrong one they headed back. Marshall and Denny saw four rough looking guys heading their way, grabbing Mia and Marge the guys put themselves between them. The boyfriends look over their shoulder to check on the guys, seeing they were gaining on them Marshall told Jake and Max to get the girls out of here.

"Jake I want you and Max to take the girls and go, we'll find out what they want and met up with you." Marshall didn't want the girls around incase something goes wrong.

"No I want you to come with us Marshall, you can't do this by yourself." Mia pleaded with him.

"Mia he won't be by himself, I'll be right here helping him." Denny wouldn't let Marsh stay here by himself.

"No please both of you come with us now, nothing will come out of this if your killed." Marge said to both of the men.

"Max and Jake take the girls and go now, don't turn around for anything keep them safe." Denny guided the girls to their friends.

Seeing that their friends are leaving Marshall and Denny turn to face the guys, they both look at each other when they stop in front of them. The four men surrounded Marshall and Denny blocking off their escape, the leader look at them and smile an evil grin at them. Both men look at the other three seeing the same look, what shock them the most was their pick black eyes. The leader knotted his head to the others and attack, the only thing was heard was screams and ripping of flesh. When they were done with their latest victims the leader smile, he turn and started to walk down the alley with the others following him.

"If these victims don't bring them here? Nothing will." The leader said as they walk back into the shadows.

* * *

Since leaving Bobby's house two months ago with his brother, Dean been finding hunts that were easy. After almost loosing his brother to Draco and Lucifer, Dean was keeping Sam away from the hard hunts. Their last encounter with Lucifer took a lot of out Sam, having all of Michaels powers going through him wore him out. Yes he was glad that Lucifer was killed finally, he didn't like that they used his brother to do it. Castiel did say that it was written that a gifted man can kill Lucifer, with the help of an Arch Angel powers which was Michael. If Dean ever see Michael again it will be to soon, he never wanted to see that Angel again. Castiel he didn't mind having around helping them, the Angel saved Sam many of times and Dean is thankful. If it wasn't for him Sammy would be dead by now, that is something that Dean doesn't want to think about.

Sam on the other hand wanted to go on difficult hunts, he wanted to keep the Demons from killing innocent people. No matter how hard Sam convince Dean he was fine, his older brother wouldn't listen and told him no. Sam loves they way how Dean keeps on eye on him, sometimes he can go a little to far and be annoying. Sam found an article on the computer about six people being torn to shreds, the authorities thinks it's a job of a serial killer. Sam knew it could be a hunt for him and Dean, the only thing now is to get his over bearing brother to go. He was thinking on how to tell his brother about the possible hunt, he was lost in his thoughts when Dean walk through the door. He was snap out of his thoughts when Dean slam the door shut, Sam look up at his brother who had two brown bags in his hand with drinks.

Dean sat Sam's lunch on the table along with his drink, he sat on the other side of the table and look at his brother. He could tell that Sam wanted to talk about something, he could see it in his eyes and face that he has an idea. He open his greasy bag with his cheese burger with extra onions, he bit into his burger and look over at his brother. Sam open his bag that contain an Chicken Salad and dressing, he open his salad and started to dig in. He kept looking over at his brother wondering how he would take it, he knew that Dean didn't want anything to stressful for him since Lucifer. After they had their lunch Dean sat on his bed, leaning on the head board with his legs out stretch in front of him. He notice how Sam kept looking at his lap top, he knew that Sam found a hunt by the way he was acting. Dean waited to see if Sam would say anything to him, finally the silence got to Dean's nerves and wanted to know what Sam found.

"Sammy what did you find on the computer kiddo, you've been very quite since I got back. It better not be what I think it is, cause the answer will be a big fat no." Dean wasn't going to let Sam go on a hunt just yet.

"Dean I found an article in New Orleans Times about six people that were torn to shreds, authorities think it's a serial killer attacking visitors in the city. All six of the victims came down for a vacation, they were only there for a day or two before they were killed." Sam look at his brother straight in the eyes.

"To me Sammy it sounds like a crazy person trying to be Charles Manson, what does this have to do with us and the answer is no." Dean said in a stern voice to make it clear to Sam.

"Dean wants the harm to go and check it out, if it's nothing we can stay for awhile and see the city. Weren't you the one who wants to see New Orleans, so we'll make it into a mini vacation while we're there." Sam knew that Dean wanted to see the city for a while now.

"Sam we can go see the city another time ok, we're not going and that's the finally answer." Dean wasn't going to take any chances with his brother's life.

"Fine then I'll go by myself and see what happen to the victims, if it's nothing I'll met you back here in a couple of days." Sam knew that Dean wouldn't let him go by himself.

"Alright! we'll go and see what's going on over there, but if there is one sign of Demons we're leaving GOT IT." Dean made a point when he said the last part.

* * *

On the way to New Orleans Sam call Bobby to see if he heard anything about the killings, he could tell that Bobby was upset about something. Sam ask Bobby what was wrong and if they could help him, he told him that one of his friends brother was one of the victims. Sam felt bad for Bobby's friend loosing his brother like that, he knew that feeling all to well with loosing Dean two years ago. Sam ask Bobby if there was anything Dean and him could do, they wanted to help Bobby's friend find closure from his lost.

"Hey Bobby what's the matter, you sound a little upset man." Sam was worried about his old friend who became a father to him and Dean.

"_Yeah I'm worried about my friend Charlie, he just told me that his brother is dead. He was killed in New Orleans a couple of days ago, they cops never found the person who killed him. What did you need Sam?." Bobby wasn't in the mood to talk._

"I'm sorry for your friend Bobby loosing his brother like that, we're heading to New Orleans to check about the killings. Would it be possible to ask your friend what his brother was doing, I don't mean to pry into his personal life but this could help us out." Sam didn't want Bobby to think Sam was being rude.

"_Hold on Sam he's staying with me for a couple of days, I didn't think it was wise to be alone right now. Let me call ya back when I'm done talking with him, and for yer information he is a hunter so don't worry about talking about Demons." Bobby knew what Sam's next question was going to be._

"Ok Bobby we'll be waiting for your phone called, it's going to take us a least two days to get there. I'll be waiting for your phone call, let your friend know that I'm truly sorry for his lost." Sam flip his phone shut and look at Dean.

"Are you going to tell me about Bobby's friend, or do I have to read your mind." Dean look over at Sam.

"One of the victims was a brother of Bobby's friend, he going to talk to him to see what his brother was doing." Sam look down at his lap, he knew all to well that lose feeling.

Dean knew what Sam was thinking when he heard about Bobby's friend, he knew the feeling to of loosing Sam at Cold Oak. Both of the brother's had felt the lose of loosing someone special, at least they still have each other to get through the lose.

Hearing Sam's stomach growl Dean knew it was time to stop and eat, he got off at the next exit when he saw food and lodge. They stop off at a fast food joint and got a motel for the night, after dinner and getting settle in for the night Bobby called back.

"_Sam I talk with Charlie and he said that his brother was on a hunt, he found some omens there and went to check them out. That was five days ago that he hasn't heard from him, that is when he saw on the news and showed a picture of his brother." Bobby told Sam everything that Charlie said.;_

"Did he said what kind of omens his brother found in New Orleans, was it lighting storms or animals killings or sacrifices." Sam needed to know what it was so he could check it out.

"_That is just it Sam he wasn't checking New Orleans for the omens, they where on the out skirts of the city. He only went into the city to visit the place, he went to a bar for a few drinks before heading back. That is when he was killed in an alley way, not to far from where the two kids where at." Bobby told Sam. _

"That's strange that he would find the omens outside the city, when all the killing where in the city itself. Thanks for the information Bobby and I'll get back to you, let me check some things out and see what's going on here." Sam was about to hang up when Bobby stop him.

"_Charlie called and got you and Dean a room at the Days Inn, he was going to get separate rooms until I told him no. Knowing your brother he wouldn't want separate rooms, the name he has you to under is Joe and Jeff Madison." Bobby was trying not to laugh at the names._

"That's fine Bobby I'll let Dean know that he is Joe, when I learn anything new about the killing I'll let you know." Sam flip the phone shut and smile at Dean.

The Days Inn Hotel wasn't one of their usual hotels, this one was really nice and upscale. After getting their duffle bags out of the Impala, they went to check themselves in under the false names. Getting the keys from the employee with a wink, headed for their hotel room on the second floor. Opening the door Dean and Sam look at the room, they were shock at how clean the room look. Being used to dirty dingy rooms this one was like upper class, everything in the room was fresh and clean even the bathroom. Changing into their FBI suits they headed for the police station to get information, walking in the first person to met them was the Deputy.

"How may I help you fine men." Deputy Jackson ask Dean.

"I'm Agent John Palmer and this is my partner Agent Jim Simmons, we need some information about the victims that were killed." Dean said in his best Agent voice.

"What does the FBI have to do with this case, it's not a federal matter to get you guys involved." Deputy Jackson said being a little confused.

"One of the victims was a brother of a FBI Agent in Washington, they sent us down here to look into the matter. We would need all the information you've got on the case, and the names of the friends of the last two victims." Sam was hoping he would give them the police reports.

"Here is the police reports on the six victims, and these are the names of the victims friends. They are staying at the Andrew Jackson Hotel, the hotel is in the French Quarter part of the city." Jackson gave them the reports on all the victims.

"Thanks we'll bring these back when we are done looking at them, we hope to be done here in a couple of days." Dean said as he walk out the door with Sam behind him.

After leaving the police station they went back to the hotel and change, they went to the alley where the two kids got killed in. Sam brought the EMF to see if it was a spirit or ghost, when the meter was silence they turn to the ground. They check the area where the victims where found, Dean was the one who found it first and sent a chill down his spine. He found traces of sulfur next to the chalk marks, Sam found another one on the other side. In all they both found two spots on each side of the chalk lines, showing there was Demon activity here in the city. Dean grab Sam and started to pulled him out of the alley, Sam pulled his arms out of Dean's grasp and stop.

"Dean what the hell are you doing, we just can't leave here and let them kill more people." Sam knew that Dean was only thinking of him.

"Sammy I told you one sign of Demons and we're out of here, so lets go and we'll send someone else in to get the job done." Dean went to grab Sam again, only to have him back away from him.

"We can't leave and let them do anymore killings Dean, lets go talk with the friends of these two victims. Lets see what they saw and go from there, we don't even know if this is a Demon attack. It could be something else making it look like Demons, we need to stay here at least two more days ok." Sam was trying to reason with his brother.

"That is all the more reason to leave here Sammy, it could be a trap to get you here. I don't care about these victims or their friends, I only care about keeping you safe and alive. I'm sorry that they lost their friends like this, but this is not our problems and Bobby will understand my feeling on this." Dean didn't want to stay a minute longer.

"Dean please two days is all I'm asking on this, I don't want Charlie's brother death be in vain. I want to give Charlie some closure and peace, he does deserved that at least right." Sam wanted to give Charlie some closure on his brother's killer.

"Two days Sammy and that's all I'm giving you on this, if we don't find anything in that time we're gone. You will not be out of my sight for one moment, I'll be attach to you like glue so get use to it." Dean grab Sam's arm so his brother would be in front of him.

Sam knew the next two days will be torture with his brother by his side, he couldn't help but smile at Dean over protectiveness of him.

* * *

In the alley there were two figure watching the two hunters, they both look at each other with smile on their faces. They knew that this was Dean and Sam Winchester, the two people they been looking for. They turn to see another figure coming towards them, they both bowed their heads when he approach them. He was happy to see that his plan was working, and soon he'll get his revenge on them for what happen.

"Keep an eye on them from a distance only, do not confront them in any way or forum. My plans for them will tear them apart, then I'll get my Retribution on them for what they done." The Demon said as he walk away into the shadows.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter I know it was a little slow in the beginning, it will pick up in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter to the story, sorry if it took so long to write. With the Holiday now over I'll have extra time to write, for those who celebrate New Years have a safe and prosperous one.**

* * *

Leaving his two most trusted Demons to watch the brothers, their Lord headed for the house in New Jersey. The trip from New Orleans to New Jersey was very tiring, by the time he got back to the Manor he was exhausted. The car ride took three very long stressful days, when he got home he just wanted to sleep. His plans were diminished as he walked through the door, he heard arguing and fighting in the main room. He was not in any mood to listen to their stupid disagreements, he stormed into the room to see every Demon attacking one another. He saw one of the Demons standing in the corner smiling, he knew who it was and shouted his name loudly.

"MARCUS!" The lead Demon shouted above the other voices.

Marcus head turned towards the lead Demon with wide eyes, he wasn't scared of him since they were both the same rank. The room got really quiet when the lead Demon shouted out his name, they all turn and saw a very angery black eyed Demon. AS the lead Demon made his way to Marcus, the other Demons all bowed their heads to him in respect.

Marcus didn't like that one bit since their both the same rank, he got very angery with the other Demons. They never bowed their heads to him like they do with the leader, he took that as an insult since he is just as good.

"What's going on here? do you want to tell me. I leave you in charge for four days. I come back to the house being divided by you, what's the hell going on here Marcus?" The leader growled at him.

"I was telling the other Demons that Draco's position was open, and that I'll be the one to take his place. Since I was his first and right hand commander! I should be the one to stand next to the leader." Marcus said with pride in his voice, only to have his hopes come crashing down.

"First of all you're not being my right hand man in this battle, secondly I'll be choosing a Demon who will be filling Draco's shoes. You're not good enough to take his place as my commander, he was one very aggressive Demon that never backed down. You don't fit in that category Marcus you are not Demon enough, you talk and act bigger then you really are and it's embarrassing. " The leader said looking Marcus straight in the eye.

"Who do you think you are to come in here and take over the place? What Demon died and left you boss of us all?." Marcus got into the leaders space without backing down.

"Lucifer is the one who died and left me in charge of you all, he was the one who told me to leave the warehouse. He said that I need to go before we all die there, I didn't want to leave my Lord in that kind of situation. I'm glad that I listen to him when he said for me to leave, by the time I got back there was nothing left of him or the other Demons. Michael and Sam Winchester killed every Demon in that warehouse, the only thing that was left was piles of ashes and this one feather from Lucifer." The leader look at the other Demons and showed them the feather.

"How do we know that you didn't chicken out and safe your own hide, are we suppose to believe you by a feather and your word. We don't even know who you really are Demon or Angel, or just a wanted be leader who thinks he all that." Marcus knew he was pushing the leader, he wanted to see what his reaction would be.

"Are you questioning my authority and alliance to prove what? That you are better to take Draco's position. Do you really know who Draco really is, and how he got to be Lucifer's commander." The leader's anger was boiling over now.

"I know who Draco was I was trained under him, that was even before he was Lucifer's commander. At that time he was Lukas's right hand man, after Lukas died Draco became Lucifer's commander. I became Draco's right hand man after that, I did everything Draco ask of me even killed an Angel for him." Marcus's own anger was boiling at this point.

"What Angel did you kill for Draco, Marcus?" The leader asked him.

"I-I killed the Angel Castiel for Draco." Marcus said being a little nervous about his lie.

"You killed Castiel? When was this Marcus?" Barakus knew that was a lie.

"I don't have to answer to you at all, where do you get off asking me all these questions?. How did you know Draco? I haven't even seen you around here before, how in the hell do you know him?. How do we know that you're not trying to disgrace Draco's name, we don't even know who you are? Draco was a great Demon who died to early, how could you come in here and make yourself better than him…?." That's all the Marcus got out before big brother pushed him into the wall.

"Do you really want to know who I am Marcus, I'm Draco's big brother Barakus. I'm the one who watched Draco die by the hands of Castiel, the Angel you claim got killed by your hands. I trained Draco from an early age to be a warrior, then Lukas took over that job for me while I sat back. I was proud of the warrior Draco became, I wish we were closer then before he died he was a great brother." Barakus backed away from Marcus letting go of his throat.

Barakus turn around and looked at the other Demons, he saw the shock in their eyes when they look at him. He turned back towards Marcus with anger in his eyes, then he looked back at the other Demons and asked them to follow him.

"Any of you Demons who want to follow me to get Lucifer's killer step forward, for those who don't follow Marcus and get yourselves killed. I plan on attacking the murderer of our Lord, hitting him where it counts the most to him. He took my brother away from me, so I'm taking his brother away from him. I'm bringing Sam Winchester to his knees once and for all, by breaking the bond between him and his brother Dean. For those who are with me stand before me, for those who are against me will be punish greatly." Barakus was looking at Marcus when he said the last part.

* * *

Early the next morning Sam sat the table in the hotel room, with his computer open and looking at articles. He was searching the people who were killed by the Demons. He saw that none of them had anything in common. He looked into their background for anything that might connect them, finding no results he rubbed his blurry eyes with his hands. He's been at this all morning long and the only thing he got was a head ache. Moving his hands from his eyes over his head to the back of his neck. Leaving his hands on his neck and stretched the rest of his body, he sighed deeply at his own frustration on finding nothing. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he jumped when Dean put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy lets take a break from this and go get some breakfast, you've been at this most of the morning." Dean felt bad for making his brother jump.

"Dean we need to find some kind of connection here, there has to be a reason why they killed them right?" Sam look at Dean for answers.

"I'm not sure if we are going to find any Sammy, beating yourself up over this won't help either. Go take a hot shower so we can go have breakfast, then we can go check out the town and see what's out there." Dean said wiggling his eye brows at his brother.

"Dean! Is there anything else you can think of besides that." Sam just shook his head at his brother's actions.

"Yeah kiddo FOOD! Get your ass moving before I wash you myself." Dean started to take Sam's shirt off before his brother stop him.

"I can wash myself Dean, I'm not a baby anymore. Just the thought of letting you see me with no clothes on, makes my skin crawl thinking about it." Sam smiled at Dean's look he gave him.

"You know kiddo I was the one who changed your diapers, and got you undressed to take a bath. By the way you'll always be a baby to me, like…baby brother ring any bells here." Dean laugh as Sam mumble something like big brother's are a pain in the ass.

Thirty minutes later the brothers walk into a small diner, waiting to be seated they looked around the place. By the wall paper and furnishing it resemble a French diner here they were playing French music over the speakers. The waitresses dressed in French maid outfits with their hair pinned up, the cooks dressed as chief with the tall hats and coats. One of the waitresses walked up to Sam and Dean, and brought them to a corner table by the window. She ask them if they wanted anything to drink. Responding coffee she handed them their menu then left for the coffee. She came back with their coffees and said she'd be right back. As she left Dean watch her walk away with lust in his eyes. Looking back at Sam, Dean frowned at his look. Sam was just shaking his head at his brother.

Ordering their breakfast they talked about what they'd be doing, Sam wanted to go talk to the victim's friends. Dean didn't want to hear anything about the hunt, he wanted his little brother to relax today and enjoy the city.

"So what do you want to do today Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"We should go talk with the victims friends, they might have missed something when the cops talked with them." Sam knew they were so upset with what happen, they might of forgotten something at the time.

"Sam we are not going to do anything but relax today, that means no talking of the hunt or the people. I thought we agreed on this before we left, breakfast then do some sight seeing Sammy." Dean was trying not to get angery at him, he wanted his brother to relax today.

"No Dean you agreed for me, you didn't give me a chance to say anything. Why can't we go and talk with them first? Then go and see the city afterwards?." Sam wanted to have a talk with them, to see if they could remember anything else.

"Cause Sam we need to give them some time to mourn, get their heads together before we go talk to them. We can go see them tomorrow morning and talk, today is our day to spend some time together." Dean was hoping that would work on his overdriven brother.

"Fine we'll go see them tomorrow morning then, are you sure you're my brother and not some creature?." Sam laughed at Dean's look then looked up when the waitress came with their food.

After breakfast the brothers walked down the streets of the city, looking at the shops and the people that walked by. They couldn't believe how some of the people dressed, they all looked like they belong in a movie of some sort. Dean would make fun of some of them and Sam would laugh at him, hearing his brother's laugh made Dean feel good. He loved Sam's laugh especially when he gets going, he's got the kind that makes you laugh. Seeing that his brother was having such a great time, Dean wanted this day to last forever seeing Sam so relaxed and enjoying life. Both brothers lost track of time and before they knew it is time for dinner, they found a restaurant to have dinner at. After eating their hamburger and cheeseburger, fries and a soda, they headed back to the hotel for some R&R and watch a movie.

Following the brothers they whole day, the two dark figures shrunk back into the shadows. Doing as their Lord instructed them to do, keep a distance from them and watch them good. Seeing that the brothers were heading back to the hotel for the night, the two dark figures hid in the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

The following morning Dean and Sam went to go talk with the victims friends, getting the place and room number from the police reports. Dressed in their FBI's suits they knocked on the door, Max answered the door and asked to see their badges once they introduce themselves. Once he was satisfied, Max lead them into the room and sat next to Mia on the couch. Marg and Jake were sitting on the beds talking. Motioning for Dean and Sam to sit down to talk before introducing themselves to talk.

"Mia, Marge these are FBI agents who needs to ask questions." Max felt bad for his two friends, it was hard on them to talk about it again.

"We already talked with the police what we know, do we have to go through this again." Mia was a little anger that they had to relive it over again.

"We need some more information about that night, I'm sorry that you have to relive it again. There's just some cracks in the police reports, we just want to make sure if it's correct. I promise it won't take too long to ask questions, we want to catch the person who did this to your friends." Sam also felt bad for them to retell their story again.

"If this gets us some privacy let's get this going, Mia and me haven't had time to mourn yet. Ask your questions then get out of here, then please leave us alone so we can go home." Marge just wanted to get this over with.

"Before you entered the alleyway did you guys notice anyone following you?, and how did you end up in the wrong alley?." Dean was being careful wording his questions.

"No I don't think we were being followed, Marge and I started to tell the guys what college we're going to. I guess we got into talking we didn't pay attention, that is how we got into the wrong alleyway. We all turned around to leave the alley, that is when Denny and Marshall saw the four guys. He told Max to take us and leave, I didn't want him to stay behind….Denny said he would stay…that is when we h-heard….I'm sorry I can't go on." Mia turn her head in Max's shoulder and cried.

Sam saw how upset Marge was getting, he looked over at Dean and motioned for them to leave. Before the brothers left the distraught friends, he walk up to Mia and bent down to her. He put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She lifted her head to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry for your lost Mia, I can't even imagine how it feels. If you need to talk about anything call me, here is my number if you remember anything else." With that Sam got up and walk to the door.

Dean was right behind him when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned to see Marge looking at him. He felt sorry for her losing her friend like that, he told her he was sorry amd gave her his card if she remembered anything.

Leaving the hotel the brothers got into the Impala, they started to go back to their hotel. Sam was quiet most of the ride back, lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Dean asking him a question.

"I'm sorry Dean I wasn't paying attention, what did you ask me again?." Sam looked over to his brother.

"I said that this hunt is not making any sense here, why are the Demons attacking these people. Mia and her friends did nothing to provoke an attack, still the Demons killed hers and Marge's boyfriends. They were only protecting their girlfriends from harm, I want to find these sons of a bitchs and kill them." Dean's anger was getting the better of him.

"I know how you feel Dean about these attacks, I need to look into some more and see if I missed anything. Seeing all that hurt in Mia's eyes got me very anger, I want these bastards dead to and who ever sent them." Sam know how his brother felt, cause he feels the same way.

Arriving back at the hotel, Sam started research on his lap top. Looking at the articles from the New Orleans Times, he found out that besides Marshall, Denny and Charlie's brothers all six murders were identical to Marshall's and Denny's, they were all found in the same area in different alleys.

Noticing his brother had found something on the lap top, Dean asked him what was so interested. From the gleeful look on Sam's face, Dean could tell that Sam found something on his laptop and ask what got him so interested.

"Are you going to tell me what you found?, or am I going to read that freakish mind of yours?." Dean smiled at his brother.

"It says here that the first victim was a waitress in Chicago, Illinois, the second victim was a lawyer from Orlando, Florida. The third victim was a school teacher from Los Angeles, California, Charlie's brother was the fourth victim he's from Kansas City. Marshall and Denny where Grad Students from Oklahoma, all six victims had different life styles and work different jobs. So why would four Demons attack these people who have nothing in common, there's always a pattern to their killings why is this one different?." Sam looked at his brother to see if he had an answer.

"Sam maybe it has nothing to do with the victims, or what they have had in common in their past. Maybe the Demons are sending someone a message, maybe some hunter pissed off a……." Dean stopped and looked at his brother with panic in his eyes.

"Pissed of a what Dean? Why are you looking at me like that?." Sam wasn't getting what Dean was trying to say.

"Sammy maybe these attacks were to get us here to kill you, maybe a Demon is trying to take over Lucifer place. He could've sent his Demons over here to get us here, this could be a trap to get you here for the killing." Dean didn't like that idea at all, and if it was true he needed to get his brother out of here.

"Why would they go through all this trouble Dean, why do killing in a city like New Orleans of all places. If they are after me why bring me here to kill me, why not do it at the place where we killed Lucifer." Sam asked his brother, he could tell Dean was about to pack their belongings.

"Sammy I don't know the answer to those questions, we're not staying long enough to find out. We're leaving tomorrow morning so get your things packed, we'll call Bobby tonight and tell him what's going on. He'll understand why we are leaving this hunt, he can bring in another hunter to finish the job." Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer with Sam.

"Dean we can't leave in a middle of a hunt, we'll just be careful and watch our backs. We need to finish this for Mia and Marge, so they could get some……" Sam sentence was cut short when his phone rang.

"Hello…Mia calm down and tell me what's the matter, yeah I know where that is I'll be there at 8 tonight." Sam hung up the phone and look over at Dean.

"What was that about Sammy? and no you're not going by yourself?." Dean wasn't going to let his little brother out of his sight.

"That was Mia she sounded really upset, she wants me to met her at the Bar and Grill down the road." Sam knew that Dean wouldn't let him go by himself, he was glad that Dean was going with him.

* * *

A lone figure was walking down the alleyway into the dark shadows, stopping when another figure came into view standing under the street lamp. Feeling a little scared the person walked up to the figure, stopping just inches from the figure with something in hand.

"The plan is in motion and the players are set, do you have what I need to get it done?." The person ask the figure.

Holding out a hand giving the person what was needed, the figure turned and headed back down the dark alley.

-

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, next one will be up as soon as possible.  
Sorry if it's taking so long for the chapters, I'm working with a beta reader this time. As soon as I get each chapter back I'll get it posted, once again I'm sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter a lot of things will be going on, Castiel is going to find out some things about the brothers. Marcus is going to cause some trouble for Barakus, Dean and Sam well lets just say they'll get a surprise.**

* * *

Castiel was following on a lead from Michael, it had to do with the brothers. Michael really didn't care that much for the Winchesters, to him they were an irritating thorn in his side. He was grateful that Sam helped him get rid of Lucifer, without his help they couldn't kill the Angel of Darkness. He felt he owed it to the brothers to warn them, he found out that a Demon was on the hunt for them. Knowing that he couldn't track the brothers he found Castiel, gave the Angel the information he needed to check it out.

"Michael why did you summon me here?, I thought we had an agreement not to see each other?" Castiel walk up to Michael with an irritating look.

"Castiel if this wasn't important I wouldn't be summoning you, I found some information that is reliable and it has to do with the brothers." Michael looked straight in Cas's blue eyes.

"What kind of information did you find? How did you get this and from whom?" The Angel was going to be very careful with this.

"One of my informers told me that a big Demon is on the rise, he's looking for revenge against the brothers. He wants them dead for killing Lucifer and Draco and he's gathering an army as we speak to hunt for Dean and Sam. He has a bounty on Sam's head dead or alive, as for Dean he didn't care what happens to him." Michael could see that Castiel was worried about the brothers.

"How did your informer get this information Michael? " Castiel wanted to know before he said anything else.

"My informer is a lower ranking Demon who despises Lucifer, he came to me a couple of month ago before Lucifer died. He wanted to tell me about the plans he had for Sam, if he didn't join his army he would possess Sam's body. That is when I had to make my move and get his help, we had to kill Lucifer before he got to Sam again." Michael could see the shock in Castiel's eyes.

"You are going by the words of a Demon Michael? how do you know he was telling the truth?. This could've been a trap to get Sam. Lucifer knows that Sam has his physic powers. Is that why you needed a gifted person to kill Lucifer?, so that he couldn't get to Sam and become more powerful?. What happened if we couldn't get to Sam in time?, or if the building had any wards on it to keep us out?. How could you be so stupid Michael to trust a Demon?, they do lie to get what they want?." Castiel's anger was getting the better of him.

"Calm down Castiel I made sure this Demon was up front with me, there was no way I would let Sam do that other wise. I told him if he was lying to me he would be punished, that I'll make sure he suffers greatly before I killed him. A lower Demon knows he doesn't want to face an Arch Angel fury, I told him he better be on the ups or he's going down hard. He didn't have to come to me and tell me this, he could've just let this new Demon kill the brothers. Instead he came to me and warn me about this attack, he doesn't like humans at all he despise them greatly. He's grateful that Sam killed Lucifer, he's warning us on this powerful Demon taking his place." Michael was hoping that this Demon was telling the truth, if not he'll be paying greatly for his lies.

"I'll go and check this out first before I go find the brothers, not that I don't trust you I need to see it for myself. Where did the Demon say they were staying at?" Castiel got the information and left.

* * *

Looking at the place were Demon lives, Castiel knew this house from his last encounter with Lucifer. This was the same house that he went and threatened Lucifer and Draco, telling them to keep away from Sam Winchester or else. Knowing what room the Demon would be in he went into the house, standing in the shadows of the room he waited for the Demon to show. He cloak himself so that they couldn't see him, he didn't have to wait to long before they stepped inside the room. The taller of the two Demons step behind the desk, the smaller one sat on the chair in front in front of it.

"My Lord what is your plan?" The smaller Demon asked.

"I'm waiting to hear from my two informers, they've been keeping an eye on the brothers." Barakus said to his commander.

"After you hear from them what is your next step?, I can't wait to get my hands on one of the brothers?. I want some payback for what they did to Lucifer, and of course what they did to Draco your brother my Lord." Salco wanted his revenge against he brothers.

Barakus look up at his commander and smiled, he could see a lot of Draco in him. The only difference between them was that Salco had blonde hair, they both had the same color eyes and body build. Draco would go in and ask question later, Salco was more reserved in his approach on things. He was a good warrior in his own right when it came to the battle, he was more cautious on how he handle the situation than Draco was. Before he could answer Salco one of his Demons came running into the room.

"My Lord Marcus is causing a lot of chaos with the other Demons, he's been threatening them if they don't follow him." The lower Demon said with his head bowed.

"I'm getting really tired of Marcus right about now, he's going to learn the hard way for turning on me." Barakus was getting ready to leave when he stop and look in the corner.

He could feel a presence in the corner but didn't see anything, thinking it was just the anger he was feeling he left. Salco lookrd at the corner and wondering what Barakus saw, not seeing anything he followed Barakus out the door.

Castiel heard the whole conversation and knew Michael was right, he needed to get to the brothers and warn them. With a gust of wind he disappeared from the corner, feeling a breeze the Demon looked around.

* * *

Dean and Sam was getting ready to leave the Motel room, they were heading to the Bar and Grill to talk with Mia. As Dean grabed his coat and turn he almost walked into Castiel, cussing under his breath he glared at the Angel.

"Cas what did I tell you about that?, you got to give us a warning or something?." Dean could see that Castiel had something important to say.

"I'm sorry Dean this is important, where is Sam?" He look around the room for the younger brother.

"He's in the bathroom right now, we're about to leave to met someone. What's the matter you look like you saw a Demon?, why are you so worried Cas?." Dean was concern when he ask about Sammy.

"This is something I need to tell Sam alone Dean." Castiel saw that look in Dean's eyes, the one that was the over protective big brother look.

"What you have to say to Sam save it, he isn't going any where with you alone. It's not that I don't trust you with him Cas, **he** doesn't leave my sight for a minute got it. You can say it right here with me and Sammy together, if you don't like it then tough deal with it." There was no way he wasn't leaving his brother side.

"Then we wait for Sam before I say anything." Castiel waiting for Sam to come out.

Hearing the bathroom door opening Castiel looked over Dean's shoulders, seeing the younger brother walking out of the bathroom. Sam look up and saw Cas standing next to Dean, he could tell by Dean's posture he wasn't happy. Walking up to his brother he smiled at the Angel, he could tell by his face that he had something important to say.

"Hey Cas why the long face?" Sam could tell that what he has to say won't be good.

"Sam there is something I need to tell you, and it's not good news at all. Michael told me that there is a Demon hunting for you, he is taking over Lucifer's position as top Demon. He has his eye sight set on you and Dean, he wants you both dead for killing his brother Draco." Castiel could see the panicked look in Dean's eyes.

"What? Draco has a brother who wants my brother dead, we didn't even kill Draco so why is he after Sammy?." Dean's panic button hit the roof, as he look over at Sam and saw fear in his eyes.

"I know that Sam didn't kill Draco I did, he sees Sam as the cause of his death. He wants his revenge on your brother, he wants both of you dead for Lucifer's death." Castiel felt sorry for both brothers as they paled right in front of him.

Sam stared at Castiel not knowing what to say, he couldn't form any words or get his brain to work. His head was spinning and his sight was getting blurry, he would've fall to the floor if it wasn't for Dean. His brother lowed him to the bed and kneeled in front of him, he could see Dean's lips moving saying something to him. Finally everything came back into focus and he found his words, he could hear what Dean was asking him now.

"Hey Sammy are you with me now?, come on kiddo give me something here?. Let me know you're ok, come on little brother say something." Dean's was getting really scared when Sam didn't say anything.

"W-Why is this happening again?, we though that after Lucifer died we'll be done with Demons. That is why I went along with Michael in the first place, now I got another Demon hunting for me and my brother." Sam knew that the Demons brought him here, he didn't realize it was a brother of Draco's that did it.

"Cas how do you know that Michael is telling the truth, he could be lying cause he never liked us." Dean wanted to make sure if it was true.

"After I talked with Michael I went to the house where he was staying, I over heard the whole conversation between the brother and his commander. He was saying that he had a plan to get you two, before he could say anything else he was interrupted by a fight." Castiel know he had to get both brothers out of here especially Sam.

"Sammy we need to get out of here tiger, lets pack our bags and leave right now. I don't want this Demon any where near you, lets get going before he knows where you really are." Dean cupped Sam's cheek to give his brother some comfort.

"Dean when I was listening he was waiting for his two informers, that means the Demons are here now watching you two." Castiel felt bad for the youngest brother, he knew how much suffering he went through.

"Dean we can't leave now in the middle of the hunt, Mia is waiting for us down the street. We need to go and talk to her, and see what's going on to make her so upset." Sam could tell by Dean's look what is answer would be.

"Sammy I don't care about Mia right now, I only care about you and your safety. Lets go and we'll call Bobby and tell him what's going on, he'll send another hunter out here to take over ok kiddo." Dean wanted to get his brother out of here now.

"No Dean we need to go and talk to her tonight, we have to see what was bothering her so much. She sounded scared on the phone when she called, what if she remembered something about what happen that night. We need to go and check this out tonight Dean, then we can leave in the morning alright." Sam was hoping that his brother would go for that.

Dean look at Castiel for support to get Sam out of here, the only thing he got was a 'what do you want me to do look'. Looking back at Sam he could tell this was important to his brother, sighing he shook his head yes and got up.

"Alright Sammy we'll go and see what the matter, but if one thing goes wrong you move your ass. Cas could you keep an eye out for trouble for us, if anything goes wrong I want to get Sammy out fast." Dean saw Castiel nod his head yes, then he walk out of the room followed by Sam.

* * *

When they pulled in the parking lot of the Bar and Grill, Dean looked around to make sure it was safe to leave. He got out of the car and looked across the street, he saw Cas standing in the shadows of the alley. He felt safer knowing Castiel was watching over Sammy, he looked across the roof of the car seeing Sam getting out of the car. He walked up to the front of the Impala and waited for Sam, they both then went into the Bar and Grill. Looking around the place they saw Mia sitting in the corner, she looked upset as she looked out the window. They walk up to the table and sat down, she looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Mia what's wrong? When you called you sounded really upset. Did anything happen to Marge or your other friends?" Sam ask in a low comforting voice.

"A-After you left the hotel we went for a walk, went to the restaurant for some lunch. On the way back to the hotel two guys jumped us, one grabbed Marge while the other pointed a gun at us. I was so scared I-I didn't know w-what to do, Max went for the gun when they guy looked away. When Max hit the guy's hand the gun went off, the two guys ran off after the gun fired. We went to leave to get back to the hotel, that is when we saw Jake laying on the ground. He had blood all over his chest and stomach, we called for help to anyone who would listen. By the time the paramedics came Jake died in Marge's arms, I couldn't go back to the hotel so I called you instead to talk. W-Why would anyone want to…." Is all that Mia could say before she broke down in tears.

"Mia I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend, losing three friends in two weeks is hard. Did you tell the police what happen?, and what the guys look like so the could look for them?." Sam felt bad for her losing three of her friends.

"It happened so fast I didn't get a good look at them, I don't think anyone got a good look at them. We weren't bothering anyone just walking back to the hotel, if they just wanted money we would've gaved it to them." Mia look down at her hands and cried again.

"Sometimes Mia that doesn't help just to give them money, sometimes bad things happens to good people. I'm sorry for lost another friend, when you are ready to leave we will take you back." Dean offered to get her back to the hotel.

"Thanks I just want to sit here for a little while, I just can't go back just yet." Mia look at Sam straight in the eyes, she took her hand and placed it in Sam's.

The looked into each other eyes for a long time, before Mia looked back down at the table. She still kept her hand in Sam's and lightly squeezed it, Sam rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand in a comforting way. Dean notice the look and the touching of the hands, he began to worry that his brother was falling for her.

When Mia was ready to leave she headed for the restroom, Dean took his brother to one side to talk. Sam could tell that Dean was worried, he was only comforting her for her loss of a friend.

"Sammy do you think it wise to string her along?, what where you thinking holding her hand like that.?" Dean couldn't believe Sam was falling for her.

"Dean I was trying to comfort her she just lost her friend, she needed someone to listen and give her some comfort. It's not like she wants to roll in the sack with me, give me some credit here big brother I'm not that stupid." Sam couldn't believe that Dean would think that.

"That better be all that you were doing bro, she is still in mourning from her boyfriends death. Now she has to deal with her friends death on top of that. She not in her right mind of thinking so be careful." Dean wasn't mad at Sam for comforting her, he didn't want him to have an affair with her.

"Give me some credit here Dean, I won't do something like that. If she did that to you it would be different right?." Sam was getting a little upset with his brother.

"What is that suppose to mean Sam?" Dean could feel his anger coming up.

"It's ok for a girl to hold your hand if she is in mourning, but if she holds my hand you think I want to sleep with her." Sam challenge his brother.

"No Sam that is not what I'm thinking at all, I saw the look in her eyes when she look at you. It's not the kind of look someone gives you after a death, she had lust in her eyes for you bro." Dean really didn't want to fight his brother, especially with a big Demon after him.

"You're kidding right? She is upset for losing her friend, she wanted some comfort to ease her pain. I think you are reading into this to much, let's just get her back to the hotel and go back to ours ok." With that Sam turned and walked out the door.

Seeing Mia coming from the restroom he walked out after his brother, he didn't want Sam out there by himself. Dean held the door open for Mia who gave him a glare, she walked right past him and straight to Sam. She put her arm through his arm and walk to the car, when the reach the car Mia told Sam she had to leave. She ran from his side across the street and down the alley, Sam looked at her as she ran off worried. He went to go follow her when he felt something hit him, he look down and saw an arrow coming out of his side. He look over at Dean and collapsed on the ground, darkness over took him before he hit. The last thing he heard was his brother yelling his name.

Dean watch as Mia rush up to Sam's side and putting her arm around his, when they reach the car she ran off across the street. 'Where the hell is she running off to?' Dean thought to himself, as he saw his brother moving around the car. Next thing he saw was Sam being hit by an arrow, he yelled for his brother as he ran up to him.

In the shadows of the alley way a person was waiting, looking across the street looking at the Bar and Grill. He was waiting for a tall dark haired man to walked out, as he watch he saw a lady walking next to him. He watch as the lady ran from his side across the street, when someone walk past him nodding the head he was the one. He took aim and let the arrow go hitting his mark, he heard the older man yelling for his brother.

He turned and walk back into the alley, only to come face to face with a men wearing a trench coat. Next thing he knew he was being pinned to the wall, looking at the man with black eyes knowing who he was.

"Castiel I think you're too late." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Who sent you here to kill the brothers?, I want his name now or you'll die." Castiel asked the Demon.

"I'm not giving you a name so kill me, I think you are wanted across the street." The Demon said with pride and fear at the same time.

Castiel heard Dean calling his name, he could tell that Dean was scared and in panic. He looked back at the Demon who was still smiling at him, he could feel the anger growing in him at the Demon. Castiel looked at the Demon with his ice blue eyes, he could see the fear in his eyes and smiled at him. Before the Demon could do anything he saw a white light, then his body was on fire before he blacked out. When Castiel left the alley there was nothing but a pile of ash, he went to Dean's side to check up on Sam.

Dean ran to his brother's side and cradled him in his arms, he started to talk to his brother to get any response. When he got nothing he got scared and started to call the Angel, he still kept pleading to his brother to wake up.

"Sammy come on man open your eyes for me, give me a sign here please open your eyes. CASTIEL! Please I need your help, Cas come on Sam's hurt bad. Sammy come on kiddo stay with me, don't do this to me now." Dean could hear the gurgling in Sam's throat, knowing his brother was having a hard time breathing.

Looking around for someone to help him with tears in his eyes, next thing he knew Castiel was kneeling next to him. The Angel put his hand on Sam's head and mumble something, Sam went limp in Dean's arms and he got scared. He look up into Cas's blue eyes he saw hope, then he heard sirens in the back ground and Cas was gone.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. **

**Next chapter will see how Sam is doing, Dean blames one person for Sam's attack.**


	4. Chapter 4

Barakus is going to teach Marcus a lesson in this chapter, Bobby and Charlie are heading to New Orleans. Dean going to be confronting Mia about Sam's attack, then he taking his brother away from New Orleans.

* * *

**Bobby kept looking over at the passenger side of his truck, Charlie was really quiet since they left the Salvage Yard. He was going to New Orleans to pick up Chris's body, the police had called Charlie informing him the were releasing his brother to him. They were done with the investigation on his brother's death, finding nothing that could connect him to the other victims. Bobby was going to go by himself to give Charlie some grieving time, since hearing about his death he was busy calling family members. That was three days ago since they left Bobby's house, driving past the welcome sign to New Orleans he looked for a hotel. He wanted his friend to relax first before going to the morgue, it had been a very stressful ride for Charlie. Finding a hotel on the outskirts of town Bobby pulled into the parking lot, he turned to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**I'm gonna get us a room for a couple of days, just stay here until I get back. We'll get us some food at the diner across the street, then hit the hay early and get some good sleep." Bobby could see how exhausted his friend is.**

"**That sound good Bobby thanks for all your help, I'm sorry if I wasn't good company on the way here." Charlie look at Bobby with watery eyes. **

"**Don't worry about ya idjit, that is what a friend is fer." Bobby got out of his truck and walk into the office.**

**Walking out of the office he walked up to the passenger side door, and knocked on the window to get Charlie's attention. Motioning to the diner across the street he waited for his friend, entering the building they waited to be seated. After ordering their meals and drinks Charlie looked at Bobby, he could feel the tears coming back and wipe them away. He knew that his friend was worried about the brothers, they hadn't heard from Dean and Sam for four days. Knowing how he felt about the boys he could tell he was worried, he was going to tell Bobby to call them and check up on them. Before he could get a word out their dinner arrived, after setting the plates in front of the men with their drinks the waitresses left. During their meal they made small talk about the next day, Charlie cleared his throat and look at Bobby.**

"**Why don't you call them Bobby?, I know you are worried man?." Charlie knew him all too well.**

"**They are probably on the job right now, and I know their phones will be turned off. I'll call them tomorrow morning before we leave, if I can't get a hold of them we'll go by their hotel." Bobby knew what Charlie was doing, he was really worried about his sons.**

"**Alright then if that is how you feel about it, you know them better then I do. I thought Charlie and I gave you the run around, these Winchesters really keep you on your toes." Charlie smiled at the stories Bobby told him about Dean and Sam.**"**You got that right Charlie, those two idjits are a handful at times. I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to them, I love them both like sons and other times I want to kill them." Bobby was very proud of the two boys he called his sons. **

"**Let's hope that nothing bad happens to them, they both reminds me of Chris and myself. We drove our dad crazy when we were little, always getting into some kind of trouble one way or another." Charlie smiled on how much trouble they cause their father.**

**After dinner they headed back to the hotel, grabbing their belonging out of the truck. Stepping into the hotel room Bobby took the bed closest to the door, while Charlie took his shower and Bobby kept looking at his phone. He had a feeling that he needed to call Dean to check in. He couldn't shake the pit he had in his stomach. He knew from experience that Dean shuts his phone off when he's working a job, Sam does the same thing when he's with his brother. Thinking it's just the whole thing with Charlie and his brother, he put his phone on the night stand by the bed. Charlie walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him, Bobby stepped in to take his shower before he went to bed. After his shower he walked out into the room in his night clothes, he saw that Charlie was already asleep snoring away. He climbed into his bed and turned off the light between the two beds, as he settled into the covers he couldn't shake that feeling. He laid there staring at the ceiling before sleep claim him, he rolled on his side and snuggled his head in the pillow.**

**He should've trusted those feelings and called Dean.**

* * *

When the paramedics arrived on the scene, Dean was still cradling his brother in his arms. One of the medics ran up to Dean to check on Sam. He could see the panic look in the older man's eyes. He asked Dean to let go of Sam so he could check on him. At first the older brother didn't want to let go, he knew that Sam needed help right away. Laying his brother on the ground gently, he kept his hand in Sam's. He didn't want to let go of his hand, even when the other medic tried to move Dean out of the way.

"Sir I need you to move away so I can look at him. I know your scared to let him go, the only way we can help him is for you to move over there. This way you still can see him and be in contact with him." John waited until Dean moved to Sam's feet.

"H-He's my baby brother please help him." Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam's pale face.

"We'll help your brother sir don't worry, can you tell us what happened here? What's your brother's name? How long ago did this happen?" Chad needed to keep Dean talking so he didn't go into shock.

"S-Sammy went to look for a girl we met, that's when he was hit by the arrow. It came from across the street in one of the alleys, I'm not sure really I was more concerned about my brother." Dean really didn't know were the arrow came from.

"Would you know what the girls name is? What did she look like? Which way did she go?"Dean couldn't tell who was asking him these questions, he's mind was only on his brother right now. He heard the questions again and look over to his left, he saw a police officer kneeling next to him.

"W-What did you say again sir? I'm sorry just worried about my brother right now?" Dean couldn't get his mind to work to answer question right now.

"That's ok sir I'll stop by the hospital later to talk to you." The officer got up and talk with some of the witnesses.

Chad and John lifted Sam onto the gurney securing him with the belts, and they rolled him to the ambulance and lifted him in. They left the arrow in his side like the doctor told them to, Chad went back and grabbed Dean by the arm.

"Are you going to ride with your brother? or follow in your car to the hospital?. Either way we have to leave now to get him help, what is it going to be sir follow or come with us?" Chad didn't mean to sound so harsh, he needed to get his patient to the hospital.

"I'm going with my brother and my name is Dean." Normally Dean wouldn't leave his baby behind, but this is Sammy he's more important.

On the way to the hospital Chad can see how much Dean cares for Sam, he saw the bond between the two and was amazed. Being unconscious he could see Sam turning his head to Dean's touch, listening to the encouraging words he was saying to his brother. Chad knew that Sam was in good hands with his brother, he would do everything he could to keep Sam alive for Dean. He lost so much blood his pressure was really low, he prayed Sam would make it to the hospital to get his blood replenished.

Pulling up to the ER doors there were two orderlies waiting for them, they open the back door and pulled Sam out. Rushing him down the hall through the double doors to the ER, one of the Nurses stopped Dean from entering the doors. She told Dean to go sit in the waiting room and a Doctor would be with him, she gave him some paper work to fill out and left. After filling out the questions he put his face in his hands, he rub his tired eyes and look at the clock. He couldn't believe it was one in the morning, he was so tired he wanted to sleep. He needed to wait until the Doctor came out and told him about Sammy, he didn't have to wait to long before the Doctor came. "Family of Sam Singer." Doctor called out and walk to Dean as he stood up.

"I'm Sam's brother Dean, how is my brother Doc?' Dean didn't like the look on his face.

"I'm Sam's physician Doctor Jack Beaver, come and sit down and I'll tell you." Jack led Dean to the sofa.

"How bad is my brother?" Dean didn't like the tone of the Doctors voice.

"Your brother is holding his own right now, we got him on some fluids and antibiotics. He lost a lot of blood from the wound, we'll be bringing him into surgery to remove the arrow. The good thing is that the arrow hit the meaty part of his side, it went straight through and did little damage. We'll go in and remove the arrow and clean the wound out, we flush it with an antibiotic wash before stitching it close. Afterwards he'll be in recovery before he goes to his own room, do you have any question before I leave?." Doctor Jack waited patiently.

"How long will it take for the surgery and recovery time?." Dean just couldn't think straight to ask a lot of questions.

"Depends on how the surgery goes it could be an hour or two, for his recovery it will be another four hours. That is if everything goes well with no complication, we want to make sure there will be no infection. If you don't have anymore questions I'll get going, why don't you lay down and get some sleep while you're waiting." Jack could see how tired the older brother was.

"I am a little tired I'll close my eyes for a little while, I want to be up before Sammy wakes up. Can you send someone down to get me?, I want to be there when he opens his eyes?." Dean said through a yawn.

"I'll send one of the Nurses down to get you Dean, just lie down and relax and get some rest." Jack smiled at Dean's protectiveness of his brother.

Before Jack walked away he turned around and saw that Dean was fast asleep, he laughed at himself as he left the room. One of the Nurses grabbed a pillow and blanket and covered Dean, she put the pillow underneath his head.

* * *

Early the next morning Bobby was already up when Charlie opened his eyes, he turned his head towards the bed and saw a note on the night stand. He pick up the note and read it,'_ went to get breakfast be right back.'_. He smiled at the note thinking back to his brother, when they were on a hunt they always left notes for each other. Just as he got up from the bed is when Bobby walk in, he had two plates in his hands with two cups of coffee. Setting them on the table he pulled a chair out for himself, he motioned for Charlie to join him to eat.

"I'm not going to feed ya, so get yer ass over here." Bobby said with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me before you left, we could've ate at the diner instead of here." Charlie felt a little bad after looking at the time.

"Ya needed yer sleep you damn fool, the diner if just across the street anyway." Bobby didn't mind getting the breakfast.

"Thanks Bobby I guess I needed the sleep, I'm just been so wrap…What! It's 8:30 in the morning. I never sleep this late." Charlie couldn't believe he slept so long.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, I got up at 8:00 myself." Bobby wasn't telling a lie he did sleep until 8, normally he gets up at 7 every morning.

"Are you going to call Dean this morning?, I would like to met him and Sam?. You talk so much about the boys, I want to see what they look like." Charlie really wanted to me the brothers.

"After we have breakfast I'll call Dean and see what they're doing, let them know we're coming over after the morgue." Bobby couldn't wait to see his two boys, he worried about them after the Lucifer thing.

Cleaning up after their breakfast, Charlie went to get ready for the day. Bobby sat at the table and got his phone out, he went to his speed dial and pulled up Dean's number. Hitting the call button he waited for Dean's voice, by the third ring he was getting nervous. Finally Dean answered his phone and by his voice Bobby got worried, he could tell that there was something wrong by his voice.

"Hey Dean this is Bobby, what are you and Sam doing this morning?." Bobby was happy to hear his voice, only to have panic in it after hearing Dean.

"_Bobby I'm at the hospital right now, Sammy was hurt early this morning." _Dean was trying to wake up to talk with Bobby.

"Dean what happened why is Sam in the hospital? What happen son tell me?" Bobby couldn't believe he could say so much in one breath.

"_If you give me a minute to have some coffee, I'll answer your questions Bobby."_ Dean needed some caffeine in him to think, a Nurse brought him a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

Bobby waited until Dean finished drinking his coffee, his patience was running thin as he waited for a reply. He was just about to yell his name when he started to talk, his worry button turn into a full fledge panic button as Dean told him.

"_Last night we went to see this girl Mia, her boyfriend was one of the victims. She was upset when she called Sammy, asking him to met her at the Bar and Grill down the street. I went with him to keep an eye on him, she said her friend Jake was shot by a attempted robbery. He died at the scene from a gun shot wound to the chest, she said she had to get away for awhile when she called Sammy. As she was talking she kept looking at Sammy, she even reach out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He kept looking at her and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. I told her we would take her home when she was ready. She went to the rest room before we left the bar, I talked with Sammy about how he handled the situation. He got upset with me and said he was just comforting her, I think she was taking it the wrong way by her looks. As we walk back to the Impala she ran across the street, Sammy went to get her and that is when he was shot by an arrow. Next thing I know he's falling to the…I ran to him and h-held him." _Dean's voice started to crack after that.

"Dean what hospital are you at son?, I'll met you there to wait with you?." Bobby was getting ready to leave.

"_Bobby how can you met me here, you are in South Dakota at the Salvage Yard?." _Dean was wondering why Bobby was saying that.

"Dean, Charlie came to pick up Chris's body, he's taking the body back to their childhood home. We are just right outside the city, so son tell me what hospital you're at please." Bobby wanted to be there for Dean right now, he hope that Charlie would understand.

"_We are at New Orleans Memorial Hospital, I'm not sure what street it's off of. I came in the ambulance with Sammy, I'm in the ER waiting room wishing someone would tell me something." _Dean needed to know what was happening to his brother.

"That is where we have to pick up Chris's body Dean, when we get there I'll be coming up to you. Just hold on and don't talk with the Doctors yet, I want to know what's going on with Sam to. We'll be there in twenty minutes ok son, I want to be there for you and Sam." Bobby said bye to Dean and got his stuff out in the truck.

Bobby went to the truck to get what he needed, as he turn around to get Charlie he saw him walking out. He had his stuff ready and putting it in the truck, Bobby just look at him with a surprise look.

"I'm sorry I over heard you talking with Dean, when we get there go to him and I'll go take care of my business. When I'm done I'll come looking for you to see how Sam is, we'll kill two birds with one stone isn't that what the saying is?." Charlie understood Bobby panic.

"Thanks Charlie I'm sorry about this, I wasn't ready to deal with this kind of news." Bobby felt bad that he couldn't be there for his friend.

"Bobby this is family were talking about, I can understand that so don't worry." Charlie wanted to ease Bobby's guilt.

When they arrived at the hospital Charlie went to the morgue, Bobby went to find Dean to be with him. He asked where the ER waiting room is at. When he got there Dean was still sitting on the sofa. He could tell that Dean wasn't doing too well, he looked like he was ready to hit someone soon. Bobby walked up to Dean and put his arm on his shoulder, he looked up at his Uncle with tears in his eyes.

"Dean, Sam isn't…." He couldn't finish the last part of the sentence.

"No Bobby Sammy isn't dead, I haven't heard anything yet. I'm going crazy not knowing what's going on, someone was suppose to come and get me. I'm about to go and hit…." Dean stop when he heard his name being called.

"Dean I'm sorry I told them to get you when Sam was transfered to his room, he's doing just fine and is still sleeping off the drugs." As Jack walked up to Dean he saw an older man with him, looking a little upset.

"It's fine Doc it's not your fault that people can't do their jobs right, this is my Uncle Bobby he came when he heard about Sammy." Dean wasn't mad at Jack just at the other idiots.

"Nice to met you Doc, how's my Nephew doing?." Bobby could see how upset the Doctor was over this mess.

"Sam is doing much better after we removed the arrow, we washed it really good with antiseptic wash before we stitched him up. He's on a round of antibiotics and fluids to keep him from dehydrating, there are no signs of infection which is good. I'd like to keep him for two days to be safe, with these kind of wound they can be tricky. I know how much you want to see your brother and Nephew, if you follow me I'll take you to him." Jack led them down the hall way through a set of double doors, stopping in front of Sam's room he motioned them in.

"I'll leave you two alone with Sam, I'll be back after my rounds to check up on him." As Jack started to walk away Bobby stopped him.

"My Cousin Charlie is here in the morgue, his brother died a couple of days ago. Can someone tell him where we are at, he would love to see his cousins again?." Bobby was really good at lying.

"Sure thing Bobby I'll make sure they inform him, if they don't there will be hell to pay." Jack walk back to the Nurses station to relay the message.

Dean walked up to Sam's bed and ran his fingers through his hair, he smiled at how young his brother looked. He didn't have to look up to know Bobby was standing next to him, he could see the love in Bobby's eyes for Sam. Dean was about to say something to Bobby when Charlie came rushing into the room. They could hear a woman yelling at one of the Nurses, Dean recognized the voice right away knowing it was Mia.

"Son of a bitch I can't believe that she's here now, she is the one who got Sam hurt in the first place."

Dean look at Bobby and walk out the door, he didn't want her anywhere near Sam.

"Charlie can you please..?" Is all that Bobby got out when Charlie told him to go.

"Mia I want you out of here, you caused enough problems with my brother. You have no right to be here so **LEAVE** now, before I throw you out on your ass." Dean was about to grab her until Bobby stop him.

"Dean I didn't do anything wrong here, I just heard about Sam being hurt. I'm came here to see how he's doing, I'm worried about him after I heard what happend." Mia wasn't going to leave until she saw Sam.

"You didn't do anything wrong are you crazy?, after you left his side he was hurt. You kept going didn't even look back to see what happened, I blame you for getting Sam hurt…Bobby would you please let me go." Dean wanted Mia out of here and away from Sam, and for Bobby to let him go already.

"Dean I'm not going to let you go ya damn idjit, not until ya calm down son." Bobby could feel the tension in Dean's body.

"I'll calm down when this bitch is out of my sight, I want her gone and not to come anywhere near Sam again." Dean was ready to drag her out when Charlie came to tell him Sam was waking up.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the main room of the house, Marcus was telling the other Demons to follow him. He wanted the top spot of ruling the other Demons, with Draco gone the door was open for him. Barakus could keep his position if he wanted it so bad, Marcus wanted Draco's place among the Demon world. He had a handful of followers already to do his bidding, he wanted more to follow him like they did with Draco. A lot of the Demons didn't think he was good enough to fill his shoes, they all thought that Marcus was weak and pathetic. They all turned their backs on him when he entered the room, the other Demons that follow him bowed their heads to him. The ones who didn't got him very angry for not accepting him, he turned on one of the Demons to show who was boss. The Demon he picked was one of Barakus's warrior's that he fought with. His attack was quick and bloody he knew where to hit to cause him pain. After his attack the Demon had knife wounds on his back and side, even being in pain he turned on Marcus giving him the same wounds. They both stood only feet apart from each other, waiting to see what the next move was. Marcus's followers attack the other Demons that didn't bow down to him, soon the whole room was in chaos from Marcus's show of dominance.

When Barakus finally came into the room Marcus had his warrior by the throat, he was ready to push his knife into the Demons flesh. Barakus came up from behind Marcus and grabbed his throat, he held Marcus up so that his feet didn't touch the ground. He looked around for help from his followers who were all bowing down, he looked at Barakus with anger in his eyes for disgracing him in front of his Demons. The leader looked around to see who would challenge him, seeing no-one he focused back on Marcus squeezing his neck harder. He could see him gasping from air and clawing at his hand, he held him there until he was ready to let go.

"I'm getting really tired of you Marcus, I told you once not to disobey my commands. Now you went and almost killed on of my best warriors, I don't take that lightly from any Demon on my watch." Barakus grip tighten around his neck again.

Marcus tried but failed to get air in his lungs, he couldn't get out of Barakus grip no matter how hard he tried. None of his Demons would even come to his rescue, all fearing the wrath of the leader to do anything. His head was throbbing from the pain and his vision was getting blurry, he saw black spots forming in his sight. He was about to black out when Barakus let him go, he fell limp to the floor gasping for air. His whole body felt weak and limp, he couldn't move a limb no matter how hard he tried. For the first time he felt helpless and he hated it, ever time he would breath in it would hurt his lungs.

Barakus looked around the room at the other Demons, he looked over at his warrior who was standing to his feet. He walked up to him and place a hands on his shoulders, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting that bad. He look at Salco and told him to take him and get him clean up, fix his wounds and let him rest for the coming battle. He turned back to Marcus who was still laying on the floor, he was about to tell him something when one of Marcus's Demons ran into the room.

"Sir what you asked us to do was done, the only thing is that he died from Castiel." The Demon said with his head bowed.

"What was done?" Barakus asked the lower Demon.

"Marcus asked the two of us to go and kill Sam Winchester, he hit his mark only to be killed by the Angel." The lower Demons said to Barakus.

"YOU DID WHAT? I already had two Demons following them, they were going to report back to me. I already had someone working on getting their trust, now you go and ruin all the hard work I did. You better hope that this person can keep their trust, if this goes south you'll be the first one to pay with your life." Barakus was really anger with Marcus now.

To make his point Marcus was thrown into the far wall, he hit with such force that he went threw to the other room. As he turned to leave all the Demons got out of his way fast, they didn't want to feel his wrath like Marcus did.

In the corner of the room there was one Demon watching the whole thing, he listened to the whole conversation and saw the fight. He was taking mental notes about everything that happen, he had someone to report to and wanted to make sure he got everything right.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update on this chapter, life been really busy for me.**

* * *

Charlie watched as Bobby and Dean left the room to talk with Mia. He looked down at Sam who was unaware of all the commotion. He knew how Dean felt about his baby brother, he felt the same way for his little brother Chris. Whoever got in his way of taking care of him got his fury, he was just as protective of Chris as Dean is of Sam. Charlie was always there for Chris no matter what, even when Chris moved out to be on his own. He could see the strong bond Dean had with Sam, knowing that Sam felt the same way with Dean. Without giving it a second thought Charlie ran his fingers through Sam's hair. He did the same with Chris when he wasn't feeling good. He wasn't surprised when Sam whimpered and moved away from the touch. Seeing that Sam was coming around and knowing that Dean wanted to be there. He walked out of the room to get Dean before Sam woke up.

* * *

Sam knew that someone was in the room with him, and he knew it wasn't his brother Dean. The fingers that were running through his hair felt unfamiliar, he turned his head away from the touch and whimpered. He wanted Dean next to him not this stranger, he tried to open his heavy eye lids to see where his brother was. His whole body felt heavy and sluggish as he tried to move, his left side felt like it was on fire when he moved. He started to panic until he felt the loving touch of his brother, he leaned into Dean's touch knowing he was safe now. He could hear his brother talking to him in a low soft voice, asking him to open his eyes for him. He did as Dean asked him to do and opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times to focus on his brother's face. He could see the worried look in Dean's green eyes, he smiled at him and cuddled into his touch and closed his eyes.

* * *

Charlie ran up to Dean and grabbed him by his arm, he turned Dean towards him to tell him about Sam. He saw a very anger older brother ready to punch someone, he could tell that his anger was towards the woman standing in front of him.

"WHAT! Can't you see that I'm busy getting her out of here." Dean said in a very irritated voice.

"Dean I wanted to tell you that Sam is waking up, knowing that you want to be there when he opens his eyes." Charlie knew Dean wasn't taking it out on him, he could see it was with the lady standing in front of him.

"Bobby can you please get this woman out of here, I need to go be with Sammy right now." Dean looked at Bobby.

"Sure thing kiddo go be with that brother of yers, I'll take care of this matter for ya." Bobby wanted to be there for Sam to, but first he needed to get her away from Sam.

"I'm not going any where until I speak to Sam, you can't make me leave until I do." Mia said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You want to make a bet that I can make ya leave, ya don't belong here with my nephews. Now git a moving before I drag yer ass out of here, I'm not taking no fer an answer you here me." Bobby stood his ground to her, she wasn't going to get past him.

"You can't tell me what to do mister, I don't care if you're their Uncle. I'm not leaving until I see him, so who's army is going to help you make me leave." Mia started to walk past Bobby towards Sam's room.

Before she knew what was happening she was being pulled towards the elevators, she tried to get out of his grip with no avail. She tried to pull from Bobby's grip he had on her arm, the more she pulled the more upset he got. Finally Bobby had enough of her games and turned quickly to face her, he moved so fast that she bumped into him. She could see the anger in his eyes and got scared, she tried but failed to hide how afraid she felt. Normally Bobby thought of himself as a patient man at the best of times, right now he was running thin with this women. He looked down at her with very angry eyes, telling her that he had never hit a women before until now.

"I'd never hit a women before in my life, right now I feel like I want to hit ya. So ya better stop this and get you ass a moving, or ya will find my hand against yer backside." Bobby's look never faltered when he told her that.

"Bobby I think you better go check on Sam right now, this is getting personal to you when it comes to him. Go and I'll take care of this before you do something you'll regret. I'll make sure she gets outside the hospital, then I'll come back and see how Sam is doing." Charlie got Bobby's hand off of Mia, and started to move the elder hunter down the hall.

Not giving Mia a chance to say anything to him, Charlie took her to the elevator and out of the hospital.

* * *

Dean walked into Sam's room just as his brother lids started to twitch, rushing up to his brother he ran his hand through Sam's hair. He smiled when Sam leaned into his touch, he spoke softly to Sam to open his eyes for him.

"Hey Sammy it's time to wake up kiddo, I know you can do it so please open your eyes for me." Dean rubbed his thumb on Sam's cheek.

"De'n" Sam said as he tried to open his eyes for his brother.

"Yeah it's me little brother open your eyes, I need you to open them for me. Come on I know you can do it Sammy, I want to see those peepers Sleepy Beauty." Dean laughed at himself for calling Sam sleeping beauty, he smiled when he got an answer from his brother.

"I'm not sleeping beauty." Sam finally got his eyes to open, and stared with blurry eyes at his brother.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sammy, hey don't go back to sleep just yet kiddo . There's someone here who wants to see you, he came a long way away to be with you Sammy." Dean moved to let Bobby stand by Sam's bed.

"Hey Bobby what you doing here." Sam tried to keep his heavy eyes open.

"I came as soon as I heard ya were hurt son, I wanted to be here for ya and yer idjit brother." Bobby smiled as Sam leaned into his touch.

"That's good…..m'tired." Sam eyes started to close, he was losing the battle to stay awake.

"That's ok kiddo go back to sleep, when you wake up we'll be here Sammy." Dean said as he rubbed small circles on his temple, knowing it would help him go back to sleep.

Sam fell into a deep sleep knowing he was safe with Dean watching over him. Having Bobby there made him feel a little more secure.

* * *

Later in the evening Dean and Bobby where sitting next to Sam's bed, Charlie was sitting by the window looking outside. He wanted to make sure that woman stayed out of the hospital. After he walked her to the doors he waited to make sure she left the property. That was about six hours ago and so far he hadn't seen her, so he relaxed and closed his eyes for a short nap. Dean and Bobby where talking among themselves in low voices, they didn't want to disturb Sam while he was sleeping.

"Bobby Charlie doesn't have to wait around here, he needs to go take care of his business with his brother. " Dean said as he eyed Charlie.

"Dean he's just helping out with Sam, he wants to make sure Mia stays away from here. He's a good guy Dean so stop looking at him like he's trouble, he already took care of his business earlier today." Bobby knew how Dean got when he's in protective mode.

"I'm not looking at him like that Bobby, give me some credit here…ok I'm sorry I can't help it." Dean knew that Charlie was looking out for Sam's best interest, but that was HIS job not Charlie's.

"Dean ya know that I'll never put Sam's life in someone else's hands, there are a few people that I would trust to be alone with Sam." Bobby counted on his hands well one hand that is, him and Dean are the only two people.

"I know that Bobby and I trust you completely with Sam, there will be no other person in the world I'll leave Sam alone with." Dean knew that Bobby would defend him and Sam with his life, they would do the same for him too.

Bobby was going to say something but stopped when they heard a moan from Sam, their attention went to the youngest of their family. Dean could tell that Sam was in pain, by the lines around his eyes and mouth. He started to rub Sam's cheek with his thumb, whispering to him and telling him it's ok. Sam open his eyes to see Dean looking down on him, he turn his head and saw Bobby standing next to him. His attention went to Charlie who was still at the window, being a little nervous Sam turned to look at Dean. Seeing Sam's nervousness in his eyes he told him it's ok, that it's only Charlie who is a friend of Bobby's. Bobby saw the look that Sam gave to Dean, he walked up to Sam's bed and rubbed his hand on his head.

"It's ok Sam that is Charlie my friend, he's here to get his brother's body. He wanted to see ya and yer idjit brother, he heard so much about you two." Bobby watched as Sam settled back down.

"Thirsty" Sam waited for Dean to bring him the cup of water, and took a small sip before it was taking away. "Thanks"

"No problem bro I'll give you some more later, how are you feeling?" Dean was hoping Sam would tell him the truth.

"My side hurts like hell, and have a horrible headache." Sam closed his eyes to get rid of the headache.

"I'll call the doctor in son to check on you, I'll be right back." With that Bobby went to find the doctor.

"I'm sorry for what happen earlier Dean, I wasn't trying to hit on her. I just wanted to comfort her, that is all I was trying to do." Sam looked down at his chest, he couldn't look in his brother's eyes.

"Sammy I know that kiddo that is all you were doing, I'm sorry for getting upset with you for it. I don't want her any where near you after what happened, she is the reason why you are in the hospital." Dean said taking Sam's chin in his hand so he could look at him.

"What, do you think she is working with the Demons? that doesn't make any sense Dean. If she was working with them why would she run off?" Sam was trying to see it Dean's way, deep down he knew that Mia was innocent.

"To make us think it wasn't her that set you up, that was why she headed back to the hotel." Dean didn't want to discuss this right now, he wanted Sam to get better so they can leave this town.

"I still don't think she's the one who set me up, it must have been a fluke that it happened like this." Sam could tell that Dean didn't want to discuss it anymore.

"Sammy lets not…." Is all the Dean got out when the doctor and Bobby walked into the room.

"Hello Sam, I'm doctor Jack Beaver. Your Uncle here told me you're in pain, let me give you something for it. Where's the pain at Sam?" Jack asked as he moved over to the bed.

"My left side and my head hurts." Sam said as he watched the doctor closely

"The reason why your head hurts Sam, you hit it when you fell to the ground. I've noticed the lump on the back when I looked you over, we cleaned the area after we noticed the blood. You didn't need any stitches it wasn't that deep, we'll still keep an eye on it to be safe. Your side will be sore for a couple of weeks, we had to surgicaly remove the arrow. This medicine will help you with the pain, it won't make you drowsy just relax you a little." Jack said as he gave Sam the pain medicine.

"When can I leave here, I don't like hospital's very much." Sam said ignoring Dean's sigh.

"I'd like to keep you here for another twenty four hours" bringing up his hand to stop Sam "I want to make sure your wound doesn't get infected, rather be on the safe side Sam instead of you coming back in." Jack could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"Don't worry doc Sammy will be staying until you say different." Dean ignored Sam's groans.

"If that is it I'll take my leave, I'll be back in the morning Sam." With that Jack left the room.

"Dean why can't I leave now or tomorrow, I don't want to be here?" Sam whined his displeasure.

"Cause you just had surgery to remove an arrow, and the doctor said you have to stay." Dean felt bad for Sam, but when it came to his health he stood firm.

"Well I don't mean to interrupt this little family talk, I'm getting hungry if you want me to bring anything back let me know." Charlie said as he got up from his seat.

"That sounds like a good idea Charlie, why don't we all go and eat together. Not you Sam you need your rest, we'll be right back kiddo sorry you heard the doctor." Bobby knew Sam well enough to know what's going through his head.

"Then bring me back a salad to eat, I'm getting hungry myself." If he couldn't leave then he'll have them bring him something good.

"Sorry kiddo that is something you can't have, here's your meal now." Dean was going to stay behind until Bobby drag him out of the room.

Sam sighed as he open his dinner and saw jell-o and juice, and some fruit on the side well he thought it was fruit. He pick up the spoon to eat when he heard someone enter his room, thinking it was Dean coming back he made a remark.

"Can't stay away can you De…Mia what are you doing here? " Sam was surprise to see Mia standing next to him.

* * *

Mia waited until Charlie went back inside before she re-entered the hospital, she really wanted to talk with Sam about what happened. She wanted him to know it wasn't her that got him hurt, she sneaked back in and took the stairs to the fourth floor, she looked around to make sure no-one was looking. She slowly made her way down the hall way towards Sam's room, she went into the room on the other side of the hallway. she waited there until Dean and Bobby left the room, then went into Sam's room and have a talk to him. She thought they would never leave Sam's room, finally she got her chance as they left for the elevators. She waited until the doors closed before she came out, she checked again to make sure no-one was looking. As she entered Sam's room she heard him talking, when she came around the curtain she was happy to see him.

"Can't stay away can you De…Mia what are you doing here?' Sam was surprised to see Mia standing next to him.

"I wanted to see if you were ok Sam, when I heard what happened I had to come. I wanted to let you know it wasn't me that got you hurt, I don't know who it was or why they picked you." Mia said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mia you shouldn't be here right now, if Dean finds you here he'll be pissed. You need to leave right now before he shows up, he doesn't stay away to long when I'm hurt." Sam was glad to see her but he knew how Dean gets.

"I'm not leaving until you know it wasn't my fault for what happened, I saw those guys who attacked us and got scared. Leaving like that was not a good thing to do, I was afraid and I ran. I wasn't thinking when I ran away from you, seeing those men again…I…" That was all that Mia could get out, she put her head on Sam's chest and cried.

Sam tensed up when she put her head on his chest, he wanted her out of here before Dean showed up. But the compassionate side of him wouldn't let him, he put his arms around her back to comfort her. Mia lifted her head from Sam's chest and looked him in the eyes, she place her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. At first Sam was going to push her away and tell her to leave, instead he put his hand on the back of her neck. She stopped kissing him and looked at him with teary eyes, Sam pulled her to his lips and kissed her again. They didn't even notice the person entering the room, until she was forced off of him by Dean himself.

Dean headed back to the room after they had their dinner, he wanted to get back to Sam as fast as he could. Something was bothering him while they ate their dinner. He knew it had to do with Sam, with this feeling inside his gut. He gets it when Sam is in trouble or scared, he doesn't have to be around Sam he just knows. He could feel knotts in his stomach the closer he got, he hurried to get to Sam's room without running down the hall like an idiot. When he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks, there was Mia and Sam in a passionate kiss. His blood boiled when he saw Mia with his brother, he rushed up to the bed and pulled her off the bed. He glared at Sam and turned to Mia who was smiling, he pushed her out of the room away from Sam. As she left saying bye to him and smiled at Dean, telling him that he believes her about the attack.

"I'll see you later Sam, thanks for the kiss sugar. I told him I wasn't involved in his attack, and said he believes me." Mia said as Dean led her to the nurses station.

"Yeah well I don't believe you at all Mia, I've told you to leave my brother alone. I want you out of here for good, and don't I ever see you near my brother again." Dean asked the nurses how she got into Sam's room, getting 'I don't know' made him more angery than he was.

Having two orderlies escort Mia out of the hospital he went back to Sam, he wasn't very happy with him right now. He knew that Dean didn't want Mia near him, he couldn't help himself after she kissed him. When Dean returned to the room Sam could see he was seething, he didn't care what his brother had to say about what happened.

"Dean I'm not…." Is all that Sam got out before Dean shut him up.

"Don't Sam! Just shut up." Is all that Dean would say to Sam, he just looked out of the window.

* * *

Barakus found his two Demons that were following the brothers, he walked up to them and ask where they were. Telling their Lord what happened after he left them, telling him that they were not responsible for the attack. They told him that Sam was at the hospital down the street from them, there were no hiding places for them there to watch.

"Where did they take Sam Winchester?" Barakus asked his two Demons.

"After he was attacked a couple of nights ago, they took him to the hospital down the street. We followed them in a car so we could keep watch, since there were no places to hide we came here." One Demon said to his Lord.

"Which building is the hospital?" Barakus ask his Demons.

"It's the fifth white building down the street." The Demons knew their Lord was testing them, he wanted to make sure they where doing their job.

They were a block and a half away from the hospital, they said the fifth white building which was correct. There were other building of different colors before you reached the hospital, in all there were nine building that is including the hospital.

"That's good that you are keeping watch, now I want one of you to go and get the person. I need to talk with about our plans, some things have changed because of Marcus's stupidity. " Barakus didn't have to say it twice, one of the Demons left as he said 'go get the person'

"How would you know when Sam leaves the hospital, it's kind of hard to see it from here?" Barakus wanted to know.

"This is the only direction they would have to come, the other way is a dead end further down the road. We checked it out before we came here, we wanted to make sure this was the only way to go." The Demon said without looking at his Lord, he kept his eyes on the hospital.

"You guys are doing a really a good job, I'm glad that I got some good warriors on my side. Ones that follow orders without questions, I wish Marcus could be as good as you two." Barakus was really proud of his two Demons.

Normally he would want them to bow their heads to him, these two were different they followed orders to the tee. He couldn't be offended when he didn't bow his head, knowing he was following orders by keeping watch.

"My Lord here's the person you asked for." The Demon bowed his head to Barakus.

Their Lord looked over at the other Demon to see what he'll do, he never took his eyes off of the Hospital. The other Demon took his place on the other side of the alley, keeping a watch as their Lord talked with the person.

"Something has come up and it's not good, we need to get the brother's away from each other sooner." Barakus told the person.

"Yes I heard what happened with Sam being attack, now his brother is on the war path. It's going to be hard to get them separated, Dean will be by his brother side like a dog on a bone. It's not going to be easy but it will get done, it's going to take time to do this like two weeks." The person was shocked when the Lord said in one week.

"It's not going to be in two weeks, you've got a week to get Dean away from Sam. I don't care how you do it just get it done, you know how they work about helping people in need. Use that against them I don't care how just do it. If you failed me you'll be punished greatly for not doing what I'm asking." Barakus said in a forceful voice that scared the person.

"It will be done in a week my Lord, and you'll have your prize then. So if that is all I better get back, I got some planning to do before then." With that the person left to figure out how to get them separated.

* * *

Two days later Sam was released from the hospital, he and Dean hardly spoke to each other the whole time. Bobby was getting a little worried cause he knew he missed something, he tried to talk to them but they clammed up. Bobby got the Impala to the Hospital with Charlie's help, they followed the boys to the hotel to collect their stuff. Bobby wanted to get Sam out of New Orleans for good. They headed to a town that was as far away from New Orleans as possible. Bobby helped Charlie get Chris's body to the air port, he said his good byes to his friend and waited for the plane to take off.

Now with Sam three towns over he needed to talk to them, he wanted to know why there was so much tension between the brothers. He had an idea who it was about, and when he gets her he'll do what he promised. Arriving at the hotel he got out of his truck and headed to the room, he could hear Dean and Sam arguing over Mia. 'First thing on my to do list, kick that women's ass' Bobby said to himself, he hated when his sons argued like this.

"Sam why would you let that women kiss you like that, she is the one who got you hurt in the first place." Dean said as he paced the hotel room floor.

"Dean she told me it wasn't her, she saw the guys who killed her friend. She got scared and ran off, thinking they were coming after her." Sam said in her defense.

"You believed that crap she fed you Sammy, she was playing off of your feelings you have for her." Dean fired back.

"She is not playing the sympathy card here Dean, she was truly scared for her life when she ran." Sam was getting tired of this argument with Dean, his head started to hurt real bad.

"Yeah like you know the difference when it comes to a card game, you got to know how to deal the right card to get what you want. That is what she did to you in the hospital room, what's worse you believed her. What a fool." Dean wanted to hit something really bad right now.

"You're calling me foolish? That's a joke I saw how you look at her friend at the hotel. You had lust in your eyes for her Dean, if she was the one that ran off it would be a different story. You'll be defending her like I'm doing with Mia, the only difference is Mia likes me and you can't handle it." Sam knew he hit a nerve with Dean, by the way he twitched when he said that.

"So what I'm suppose to be jealous because Mia likes you better, or that she wants my brother to have sex with? Come on Sam put your feelings on the back burner and open your eyes, she is working with the Demons to get you away from me." Dean didn't want to think like that, but he couldn't help it after what happened.

"Shit Dean what is your problem here, if I didn't know better I think you were jealous? Mia is the first girl I like since I killed Madison, and since Jessica died so what's the harm of a little flirting? If it leads to something what's the big problem, I'm not going to let it go that far anyway." Sam wanted to hit something at this point, and if Dean wasn't careful it would be him.

"Damn it Sam open your eyes man and see what she really is, she wants to hand you over to the Demons. She is probably working for the big Demon Cas told us about, stringing you along like a fish on a hook waiting to get caught." Dean really wanted to grab Sam and shake some senses into him.

"Dean why don't you just stay out of my personal life, every time a girl is attracted to me you find something wrong. It's been that way my whole life and I'm getting tired of it, sometimes big brother can be a pain in the ass. Always thinking they know what's best when they don't, expecting their younger sibling to fall in line behind them. Always listening to what their parents tell them to do, there are times….." Sam didn't think Dean could moved so fast, one moment he's on bed the next he's being slammed into the wall.

"WHAT SAM YOU DON'T WANT A BIG BROTHER ANYMORE, WELL GET OVER IT I'M THE ONLY BROTHER YOU GOT. DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MOM AND DAD LIKE THAT AGAIN, THEY ALWAYS TOLD ME TO WATCH OUT FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT." Dean yelled at Sam after he slammed him into the wall, he did it again for good measures.

Bobby was inside the hotel when he heard a thump against the wall, watching Dean yelling at Sam who's pin to the wall. He watched in horror as Dean did it again, seeing the pain on Sam's face Bobby got Dean off of him.

"Damn it Dean what do you think yer doing, let go of Sam right now ya damn idjit. I said let go of Sam before I kick yer ass, DEAN let him go NOW." Bobby had to forcefully pushed Dean off of Sam, he might be a small guy but there a lot of power behind an angery Dean.

Dean backed away from Sam after Bobby pulled him off, he was so pissed at his brother right now. He really wanted to hurt Sam at this point, and if it wasn't for Bobby he would have. He saw the look in Sam's eyes after he stepped away, he saw hurt and anger in them then he saw that his brother was scared of him. Dean felt like crap for letting his anger get the better of him. What's worse he took it out on the only person he cares about Sam. Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, he was rubbing his temple to relieve the tension he felt. He watch as Bobby lead a shaky Sam to the table, he sat Sam down to check him for any injuries. Sam hissed when Bobby touched the sore spot on Sam's head, he could feel warm and sticky liquid from the spot. He look over at Dean and gave him a death glare, Dean felt so ashamed for hurting Sam like that. He stood up and handed Bobby Sam's pain medicine, he went to touch Sam's shoulder only to have Sam push it away.

"Come on Sam let's get you in the bathroom, so I can clean the blood off of your head." Bobby helped Sam off the chair, and led him to the bathroom.

Dean could hear Sam hiss when Bobby applied pressure to his wound, every hiss was like a knife stabbing Dean's heart. The guilt Dean was feeling made his stomach turn like he was getting sick, 'DAMN IT' he yelled louder then he wanted to hearing Bobby asking him if he was ok. Turning his head he watched as Bobby brought Sam to the bed furthest from the door, he sat Sam down and gave him his pain medicine and laid him down.

Sam turned on his side with his back to Dean, he let the silent tears fall down his face. Yes his body did hurt from the impact with the wall, but what hurt the most was his heart. When Dean held him up against the wall, he saw nothing but hatred in Dean's eyes and that hurt the most.

Bobby sat on Sam's bed running his hand in his hair, he could feel Sam relaxing to his touch. Finally he could hear Sam's breathing coming in soft breaths, before he covered Sam he took his shoes and jeans off. Looking over at Dean he glared at the eldest brother, with one pointed to the door for Dean to go outside. Looking over his shoulder he wanted to make sure Sam was sleeping, he followed Dean out the door to have a talking with the older brother.

Before Dean and Bobby stepped outside to talk, there was a dark figure in the shadows listening. Hearing the arguing between the brothers the figure smiled, 'this is going to be easier then I thought' the figure said to itself as it disappear into the shadows of the buildings.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, next chapter will have sexual interactions. Just want to let you know before hand. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, there will be sexual interactions. Barakus will get his prize at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Bobby followed Dean out of the room to talk to him. He turn and look over his shoulder to see if Sam was still asleep. Once when they were outside he left the door ajar just in case if Sam woke up, he would be able to listen for him if he became upset in his sleep. Turning to face the oldest Winchester Bobby lit right into him, he didn't hold anything back when he told Dean off in a low voice.

"What in the hell did ya do that fer Dean? Sam just got out of the hospital ya damn idjit? Did ya have to slam him so hard against the wall? just yelling at him wasn't good enough for ya wasn't it?" Bobby got right into Dean's face.

"Bobby I catch Mia in Sam's room kissing him, and he's kissing her right back in a passionate kiss. He knew I didn't want her anywhere around him, so what did they both do but have a make out session in the hospital room? On top of that he took her word over mine again. Acting like nothing happened when I caught them in the act." Dean knew he was weak to say that.

"So ya just slam your brother head against the wall for what? Dean. This is not Ruby we are talking about Dean, this is Mia a girl who Sam has a thing for. I don't even know who this women is but right now I don't like her, she is causing too much tension between you and Sam." Bobby never liked it when his two boys would fight, not even when they were younger.

"I know this isn't Ruby Bobby but she is just as deadly as that Demon Bitch. She is the one who got Sammy hurt in the first place. He can say that it wasn't her all he wants, but I know it was her that set this trap to get Sammy killed. I'll be damn if that bitch gets her claws into my brother again. She'll be kissing her ass goodbye before I ever let her that close." Dean glared at Bobby waiting for him to say something.

"Dean, if Mia did set Sam up for this then I'm with ya all the way son, but ya only going on your own instincts as a big brother. Ya want to protect Sam at all cost and I'm all fer it, I'm just saying lay off for awhile and let Sam heal from his attack." Bobby stood his ground to Dean, he wasn't going to let Dean win this one.

Dean was going to say something but changed his mind, he could tell Bobby wasn't going to let him win this one. He nodded his head yes to back down for now, but if that bitch gets anywhere near Sam she's dead.

* * *

Barakus got a message to meet his informer in an alley way just down the street from the hotel, telling him that they were in a town call Baton Rouge just outside New Orleans. He waited for the person to show up and tell him what's going on, he was hoping it would be good news about the Winchesters especially about Sam. He didn't have too wait to long before he got the answer he was waiting for, the person walked right up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I got some good news for you my Lord and you'll be pleased, there is a lot of tension between the Winchester brothers. I heard then arguing two days ago in a hotel two streets down, they were in a heated argument over a girl I didn't get her name though. But now I know how to get those two separated for good, I know what their weakness is and I'm going to use it against them. You should have your prize in four days my Lord, and I will have my prize in four days as well I think it working out just right." The person could see that Barakus was happy by the glee in his eyes.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time, I can't wait to get my hands on Sam Winchester once and for all. What is the prize you are seeking is it Dean? Why do you want him so bad if it's ok to ask?" Barakus really didn't care he was just wondering why him.

"Let's just say that Dean took something that belonged to me, and I want him to suffering by my own hands if that is ok with you my Lord." The person saw Barakus nodding yes and smiled, waiting this long the revenge would be sweet.

Watching the person walking away Barakus let out a sigh of relief, he going to get his chance to teach Sam Winchester a lesson. He would make sure he suffered for all the pain Lucifer and Draco went through, but this time he would suffer in a slow and painful way.

* * *

Two days later Sam and Dean were still at the same hotel room. Bobby stayed with them the whole time wanted to be there for them. When he thought it was safe enough to leave them alone he headed back to the salvage yard. He was glad that now they were talking with each other, even though it was a few sentences or words at least it was something. The night before Bobby left Dean got a phone called from Marge Mia's friend, saying that she needed his help to find her friend Max. Mia and Max went out for a couple of hours and Max never came back, Mia said that they got separated and she couldn't find him anywhere. Dean really didn't want to go back to New Orleans again, but he did promise that he'd help her find her friend.

The morning that Bobby left Dean and Sam went back to New Orleans, Dean was nervous to have Sam back in the city. When they reach the hotel Marge was outside waiting for them, saying that there was a diner down the street where they could go to and talk. Mia was already there waiting for them cause she didn't want to start any problems.

When they got to the diner Mia had a table for them in the corner of the room. Dean led Sam to the opposite side of the table away from Mia. He sat in front of Mia and Sam sat in front of Marge, he could tell Marge didn't like that at all. Dean wanted Sam away from Mia as far as possible, well as far as the table would allow. Marge went into talking about how Mia and Max got separated, Mia was still upset to say anything and knew Dean wouldn't believe her.

"Mia and Max went for a walk to see some of the historical places down the street, one of the places they went to was an old house. They went inside to check out the history and events that went on there, while they were looking around Max disappeared in thin air. When she called me I went down to help her search for him, we spent three hours looking for Max and couldn't find him anywhere. We asked the people that worked at the house that where there, everyone said they saw him enter the house they never saw him leave the house." Marge could tell that Mia was still upset over this whole thing.

"How do you know that he didn't leave from the back of the house?, That way no-one would see him go if he went through the back door." Dean questioned Mia he didn't really believe her. To him it was her that put Marge up to this.

"Cause Dean that is something that Max wouldn't do, he's not that kind of person to pull a prank like this. Something happened to him and I'm scared for him, and so is Marge he's the only friend we have left." Mia got upset with Dean for not believing her.

"She's right Dean! This is something that Max wouldn't do, he's not that kind of person to pull something like this. Something happened to him when he was there and I don't know what, I'm just scared we'll find him dead." Marge looked at Dean with a sad smile.

Sam could see the look Marge was giving Dean when she said that, it was the same look Mia gave him five nights ago. He's mad that Dean would fall for Marge's looks, especially when he ripped into Sam about it. He looked at his brother and saw the look in his eyes, he could see lust and pain in them for Marge and it pissed him off.

"Are you sure that Max wouldn't pull something stupid on you two, maybe he's back at the hotel laughing his ass off right now. Making you two look like fools especially you Marge, since you weren't there he thought he'll be smart and try to see what happens." Sam glared at Marge, there was something about her he didn't like.

"Why would I lie about this Sam Max is my friend?, this is something I wouldn't lie about. Not when one of my friends life is at stake, and you don't have to be rude about it either. Mia told me how a good person you are and I think she's wrong, you're not a good person you're evil thinking like that about Max." Marge glared at Sam to see what he'd do.

"I'm not evil Marge I'm just being honest here, you were not with them when Max disappeared. So how do we know you are telling the truth, you could've come over and got Max out without Mia knowing. Then you killed him in some secluded place behind the house, or you have him holed up in some abandoned house away from town." Sam knew he was pushing Marge to the limit, he wanted to see what she would do.

Before Marge could answer Dean pulled his brother away from the table, he led Sam out into the parking lot of the diner. He half dragged and half pulled his brother to the Impala, then he turned around and confronted Sam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sam, can't you see that she is hurting over her friend? Why did you have to treat her like she guilty of committing a crime?, she told you what happened after Mia called her about his disappearance? Maybe it was Mia that killed him and set you up again, she's always around when something bad happens to her friends." Dean was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Come on Dean you can't blame everything on Mia for all the deaths, cause Marge was there for three of them remember. You just want to blame everything on her don't you? just because Marge is giving you that sad helpless look you hooked?" Sam's anger was getting the better of him.

"Sam I'm not hooked on her looks ok, there is a guy missing and we've got to find him. Before something bad happens to him or he dies, whenwe do find him he'll tell us what happened and we'll see who's telling the truth." Dean was challenging Sam on this.

Before Sam could answer Dean they heard a voice on the other side of the Impala, they look and saw a young man in his twenties. He overheard the brothers talking about the guy who disappeared, and wanted to tell them something he saw around that time.

"I heard you two talking about the guy that disappeared yesterday, I was there when that happened I saw him go in but not out. When I was leaving I saw two people walking to a building behind the house, the one person looked like the missing guy you're looking for. It looks like the person was pulling him to the building, I could be wrong cause it was getting dark at the time." The man said what he had to and left.

Mia and Marge over heard the conversation between the brothers and the man, they both started to head down to the house. Dean and Sam saw the direction they were going and ran to stop them, they didn't want the girls to go there at all. They tried to stop them knowing how dangerous it would be, they both told them if they don't take them with they'll go anyway. Leaving with no options Dean agreed for them to come with, under one condition they stayed next to him and Sam. When they arrived at the building Dean and Sam look around the outside, seeing two different entrances into the building they made up their minds.

"You two ladies stay out here while Sam and I look inside the building, I'll feel better if you are safe then being in there where the danger is." Dean saw the look both girls gave him, the no way in hell look.

"I'm coming inside with you Dean I'm not staying out here in the dark, I feel safer with you then out here with Mia. Nothing against you my friend he's more of a protection then you, and I know you'll feel safer with Sam then me am I right?" Marge said to Mia knowing what her friend was thinking.

Y-yeah I'll feel safer with Sam then you or Dean right about now, so what do you say Sam should we go find our friend?" Mia really didn't want to go inside, but it was better then being outside.

"Alright then Marge and I will take the left side, Sam you and Mia take the right side. We'll meet back here in about twenty minutes, Sam are you listening to me don't forget your gun and flashlight?" Dean had the impression that Sam wasn't listening to him anymore.

"I know the routine Dean I'll see you in twenty minutes, and yes dad I have my toys on me." Sam just nodded his head when Dean told him to be careful.

Dean waited until Sam went into the building with Mia, he had a very bad feeling about being separated from his brother. Every time they are separated bad things happened to them, and this is one time he hopes his feelings are wrong. Marge grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him towards the door, they both walked into the building slowly. Dean turned his flash light on and scanned the area around him, he noticed that it was a big empty room. He walked across the room to the open door on the other side, he slowly entered the door way before walking in. Marge was right behind him holding onto his jacket, she didn't want to let go of him cause it was too dark to see. When they both entered the door way there was a long hall in front of them, Dean turn around and told Marge to stay close. Every room they passed Dean looked inside for their friend Max, hearing a noise in front of them Dean stopped. Knowing that something dangerous could be making that noise, he told Marge to go outside and stay there.

"Marge I want you to go outside and stay there until I get back, I'm not taking no for an answer do please just go. I'm going to call Sam….Damn it I can't get a signal in here to call Sam." Dean tried to get a signal to call his brother.

"Let me try my phone Dean and see, that's right I left it in your car. I'll go outside not because you told me to, but to call Sam to come to your location." With that Marge left to get her phone.

* * *

Sam grabbed Mia's arm and led her into the building, he slowly walked into the door way and turned on his flash light. He scanned the area around him and saw it was a big empty room, he looked around the room before walking across the room. He noticed there were two door ways on the opposite side of the room, he needed to decide which door he was going to take door one or door two. Getting to the doors he looked at them to think which one, he went to the one of his left first and opened it. He noticed that there was a long hall with five doors on one side and five doors on the other, he went to the door on his right and there were stairs heading down stairs. He had to think which way he should go or just called Dean over to help, he pulled out his phone as he turn to Mia to ask her to leave.

"Mia I need you to go outside please while I check this out, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I need to call Dean to come…Damn it there is no signal in here to make a call." Sam tried to find a signal to call his brother

"Let me tried my cell phone and see if I get one, I can't get a signal either Sam so I'll go out side and call Dean for you." Mia headed for the door to call Dean to give him Sam's location.

As she stepped outside she turned around and saw the lights fading in the rooms, knowing they were still looking for Max in the building. 'Now I have you two where I want you' she pulled her phone out and dialled Sam's number.

"Sam, Dean needs your help he's down in the basement of the building, I heard him scream for help please go to him." She hung up the phone and called Dean.

"Dean I told Sam not to go into the basement until you got there, but he went down there anyway and I heard a growling noise. I'm afraid for him that he might get hurt by whatever it is, please go to your brother before he gets himself killed." She hung up her phone and smiled.

Sam ran to the stairs and took two at a time to get to his brother before it's too late, as he entered the room he felt himself being thrown against the wall. When his mind cleared he soon found out he was had, Dean wasn't even down in the basement like Marge said he was. He was face to face with Max who had black eyes, he slowly walked up to Sam with a evil smile on his face.

"Now let's wait for your brother to come down for the party, we'll have loads of fun after he arrives." Max said turning around waiting for Dean to come down.

Sam knew he had to do something before Dean showed up and got killed, he knew that there was a bounty on his head to be taken alive. Dean he was an afterthought to the top Demon and he didn't care what happened to him, just as long Sam was delivered to him in one piece Dean they could kill him. Sam started to say the Ritual Exorcisms to cast out the Demon, knowing what Sam was doing Max turned and put his hand on his throat.

After Dean finished talking with Mia he ran to the room where he saw the stairs, as he got to the top he heard Sam yelling in pain. Feeling his blood boiling at the Demon who was hurting his brother, he ran down the stairs yelling for Sam to answer. As he got to the bottom two steps he jumped to the floor, as he turned he saw black smoke coming from the guys mouth. He watched as Max fell to the floor in a heap, he saw Sam slide down the wall to the floor. He was breathing hard while he held his neck, Dean went over to check up on Sam to make sure he was ok. Turning back he saw Max out cold on the floor, he stood up and looked down on his brother.

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine Dean, just help me up." Sam was yanked up off the floor by Dean.

"What do you think you were doing coming down here by yourself? try to get yourself killed most likely? Next time Mia tells you to wait for me, you wait for me don't go in by yourself?" Dean shoved Sam roughly away having him rock on his feet.

"I thought I was coming down here to save your ass Dean, Marge told me she heard you screaming for help. When I came to the steps I heard you scream my name out, so I came down here to save your worthless ass." Sam pushed Dean just as hard but he barely moved.

"What you thought I was screaming for help that is why you came down here, then why would Mia tell me that she said for you to wait for me?" Dean was confused on what was going on here.

"I got no idea on what you are talking about Dean, I told Mia to call you cause I didn't get a signal. To have you meet me here to check out the noise, that is when I heard you scream for help and I came running." Sam was getting angry that Dean was blaming Mia again.

"Wait you didn't get any signal in here that is why I told Marge to call you, to tell you to come and met me where I was." Dean was wondering if maybe the Demon fooled them to come down here.

"Dean Marge told me to meet you in the basement not where you were, so that is why I was heading down here in the first place. I'm wonder if she…you know what never mind let's just get Max to the hospital." Sam was about to bend down to get Max, when Dean stop him.

"What you were wondering what if Marge set us up, well I think it was Mia that set us up. " Dean held on to Sam so he couldn't bend down.

"Dean let's not talk about it right now, Max needs some medical attention. So let me go and help me get him to the Impala, and let's get the hell out of here ok?" Sam yanked Dean's hand off his arm and bent down to get Max up.

"Sam I have no idea what you are talking about, I never said that to you so why are you lying. I told you to go where Dean was, I never said anything about the basement." Marge couldn't believe Sam would lie to her.

"Marge you did tell me that so stop your lying and where is Mia, we need to get Max to the hospital like now." Sam help Max in the back seat and got in after him.

"I don't have a clue where Mia is Sam I haven't seen her since she left with you, maybe she ran off after she lied to get herself out of trouble." Marge said as she sat in the passenger side of the car.

"Will you two ladies stop bickering you're giving me a damn headache, let's get Max some help that he needs and will come back for Mia." Dean would love to get both of them out of the car.

Pulling up to the emergency doors to the hospital Sam help Max out of the car, Marge came up to him and grabbed him from Sam. She said that she'll take him inside since it was her friend, so that he and Dean could go find Mia and bring her here. Getting back into the car and slamming the door Sam just sighed, he looked over at Dean who was glaring at him. Pulling out of the parking lot they headed back to the building, Sam couldn't keep quiet about what happen in the basement and confronted Dean.

"So do you want to tell me why you think it's Mia, when it was Marge who told me to go in the basement?" Sam's anger was getting to the boiling point.

"I already told you Sam what Mia told me on the phone, are you that blind that she pulled the wool over your eyes?" Dean hit the steering wheel of the Impala, he was getting really tired of this conversation.

"So you are taking Marge's words over me right, there is something about her that I don't like. I can't put my finger on it just yet, she gives me the chills when I'm around her I can't explain it." Sam knew that was weak but he just couldn't explain his feeling.

"So I'm supposed to go on your feelings here Sam, is that what you want me to believe? Cause that is a little weak in my opinion. You need to do better than that to get me convince, I still think it's Mia who is the one who set us up." Dean always trusted Sam's feeling when it came to some things, but this time he thinks it's jealousy on Sam's part.

"I just can't explain it Dean I get a certain feeling when I'm around Marge, it feels like I have a thousand needles going through me. I know that sounds weird but that is how it feels, I don't' know how to explain it better than that." Sam had this feeling before when Ruby was around him, but he didn't want to tell him that.

"So are you telling me there is something wrong with your Demonic spidey senses Sam, cause to me you sound jealous that I found someone who I might care for." Dean could see the pale look on Sam's face, he was too angry to care he did it.

"You're calling me Demonic? Well I'm glad that I know how you feel about me now. You never really got over that I picked Ruby over you, it stills gets under your skin after all this time. The great Dean Winchester still feels the sting of betrayal from his Demonic brother, well headlines here get over it Dean and move on with your life." Sam could feel the tears but he pushed them back, it really hurt him that Dean called him Demonic.

"Well it takes one to know one Sammy boy when it comes to Demons, you pick a Demon over your own brother again. This time I saw the proof and you still can't accept it, maybe we should go our separate ways and live our own lives." Dean felt a pain in his heart when he said that, but the anger kept it in hidden for now.

"You're right about one thing Dean lets go our separate ways, you can't trust me anymore so what's the point of staying together? I think that's the best thing you said in a long time now, stop the car or I'll stop it myself one way or another I'm out of here." Sam made his point by opening the door, forcing Dean to slam on the brakes.

Before Dean could answer Sam pulled the keys out of the ignition, opening the trunk of the Impala he grabbed his stuff. As Dean came around the car Sam started to walk down the road in the opposite direction, he never looked back when Dean yelled never come back. Dean close the Impala truck as he watch Sam walk away from him, he wanted nothing more than to go and get his brother back to him. But deep inside he knew it was over between him and his brother, and when he found Mia he'll kill her for taking his brother away from him.

* * *

Arriving back at the hospital he went inside to find Marge, he found her in the waiting room of the hospital. Walking up to her he sat down next to her, he saw the sadness in her eyes and asked what's wrong.

"Marge what's the matter what happened.?" Dean asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"M-Max he died about twenty minutes ago, they said that his heart stopped from the trauma. That is all they told me since I'm not family, they won't tell me anything else why did this have to happen to him?" She turned and cried on Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry Marge for the loss of your friend, I thought he would be ok since he didn't look that bad." Dean rubbed her back like he does for Sam, when he was upset or scared.

"Dean can we please just go now, I need to get away from here and all the death? I can't take this anymore losing four friends, I don't even know what happened to Mia if she is dead or alive. Did you and Sam…where is Sam did you leave him with Mia?" Marge noticed that Sam wasn't around like he always is.

"No Sam and I went our separate ways right now, we never made it to see where Mia is. Come on lets go and get a hotel for the night, and we'll see what happens tomorrow on your friend. Please don't ask anymore about Sam right now, I just don't want to talk about it ok Marge." Dean really couldn't deal with Sam being gone from his life.

Finding a hotel a couple of blocks from the hospital they rented a room, not wanting to be alone right now he had them stay in the same room. He knew that it would be a big mistake to do it this way, he just couldn't stay in a room by himself right now. After getting settled they both sat on the edge of the bed, it was to quiet for Dean's liking so he turn on the T.V. for some noise. He felt Marge put her head on his shoulder, he turned his head so his cheek was on her head. He could feel her hand rubbing the inside of his thigh, her hand moved up further on his leg then down the other leg. Dean could feel himself getting excited by her touch, he tried hard to fight it since she just lost her friend. She looked up at Dean and kissed him on the lips, he grabbed her head and kissed her as he was feeling with his other hand. She started to rub Dean's private part and that got him excited, he started to rub her breast and listen to her moans. Moving her up to the head of the bed he laid her down, he laid on top of her still kissing her lips and rubbing her. Their clothes were off and their bodies moving to the music coming from the T.V., Dean was so lost in her embrace he didn't care about anything. He only cared about having such a good rump in bed with her, his body just went in the rhythm of her moans of pleasure. Afterwards Dean laid in bed with her head on his chest, he was rubbing her back softly with his fingers looking at the ceiling before he fell asleep in her arms.

As Sam walked down the road he heard a car coming down the road, he turn as the car pulled up to him and stopped. He bend down to see Mia was the driver of the car, he got in and smiled at her seeing that she was ok.

"What happen back there Mia why did you run off like that? you had Marge scared and we took Max to the hospital." Sam wanted to know why Mia ran off.

"Marge told me that Max died and I should go get help, I don't know why she didn't tell you that. So I went to get help down the street, by the time I got back you guys were gone." Mia looked at Sam who looked really sad and upset.

"What do you mean that Max died he was alive when we got him to the hospital? you didn't call Dean…well never mind it doesn't matter anymore." With that Sam ended the conversation.

Seeing that Sam didn't want to talk anymore Mia kept quiet, to Sam's relief he was glad that she didn't press it. Seeing how tired she was and he was getting tired he told her to stop off at a hotel, they would get two rooms for the night. After getting settled in his room he went right for the furthest bed, he laughed at himself and moved to the other bed. Just as he laid down he heard a knocking on his door, he looked though the peep hole and saw it was Mia. He opened the door and let her in his room, he could tell she needed to talk even though he was really tired. Mia sat on the bed and waiting for Sam to sit, she turned and kissed him on his lips with her hand rubbing his privates. Sam wanted to pull away but he wanted her, he returned the kiss and his hands rubbed her breast. Moving up to the head of the bed he laid on his back with her on top of him, their hands moved all over their bodies their cloths were off in no time. She moved her body to Sam's moan until he couldn't take it anymore, he laid her on her back and he moved his body to the rhythm of her moans. They were so lost in their passion that they didn't notice someone was watching them, even if Sam did he wouldn't care at this point the just wanted some loving. Laying in bed with Mia in his arms he looked up at the ceiling, wondering where Dean was right now he could feel the tears in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Dean was up early getting dressed for the day, he already took his shower with Marge. As he was getting his stuff ready to leave the hotel the door burst open, before he could grabbed his gun he was thrown across the room. Getting up he saw a big man walking into the room, followed in by two smaller men dragging something. When he stood he notice that was Sam they drag into his room, his brother looked like he went through the meat grinder. His face had bruising and cuts all over it, his chest had some deep bruising and so did his ribs. When he saw how his brother looked it got him raging, he wanted to kill the SOB who did this to his brother. He saw Mia and Marge walking into the room, he was about to yell to them to leave when he was thrown again. Getting up he looked over at the girls one look terrified the other calm, he looked back at Sam who was just now waking up. Sam moaned on the floor and Dean wanted to go and comfort him, but he knew Sam wouldn't want since what happen last night.

"I know you want to come and comfort your brother Dean, but since the fight you had last night you won't." Barakus said in his deep voice.

"You're that big bad Demon that we were told about, you don't look that tough to me." Dean said with an attitude, and it only got Sam a kick in the ribs.

Barakus could see the anger in Dean when he kicked Sam, he had that same look when he watched Draco die. But he wasn't going to harm Sam just yet, he wanted his brother to know what was going to happen to him.

"Don't worry Dean I'll be gentle with him for now, but later we'll have lots of fun." Barakus said with an evil grin.

Dean didn't like the way that sounded especially when it was about Sammy, his heart ache to see his brother in so much pain. He looked over at the girls then back to the Demon, he wanted them out of here and away from harm's way.

"Let the girls go since you have me and Sam, that is what you wanted right the both of us." Dean was hoping that he would let the girls go, until another person came into the room.

Mia and Marge looked at the person that entered the room, their eyes got big when they saw who it was.

"How could this be your supposed to be dead.?" Mia said with shock in her voice.

"As you can see I'm not dead Mia, I faked my own death with one of those losers that were there. Then I had help getting Dean and Sam to where I wanted them, then I handed them over to my Lord and now I can get my revenge too." The person said with a smile at Dean and then Sam.

"Why would you do that for I thought …?" That is all that she got to say, before her friend slapped her in the face.

"I'm so tired of listening to you, please keep your mouth shut." Her friend said looking down at her.

Dean stood in shock when her friend hit her, he looked at the person then back at the girl on the floor. He couldn't believe that anyone could hurt their friend like that, he looked over at the four other Demons standing over Sammy. He knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, there was only one thing on his mind and that was to keep Sammy safe. He watch as she walk over to his brother with the knife in her hand, she looked at Dean with a glare and held the knife above his brother. She took on last look at Dean as she bent down next to Sam, picking up his head she took the knife to his throat. Just as she was about to cut the skin Dean rushed forward, he was going to stop her before she killed his brother.

"Please no don't M…." is all that Dean got out before he saw darkness.

Standing in the middle of the room now looking at Dean then at Sam, he turned and looked at the girl and smiled.

"Now let the games begin and see how much fun we can have." Barakus said as he laugh.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I'm stepping away from this story for a while. I'm not sure if I want to continue it or delete it, that is all up to you as the readers. Let me know what you want me to do, delete or continue thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update on this story, I've been real busy with moving then going on a vacation. My beta reader been busy herself, so that's why it's so late with this update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you readers, so enough of my babbling on with the chapter.**

**~~0000~~~**

The morning light poured through the open curtains of the motel room falling onto Sam's face. He buried his face in his pillow to shield from the light of the new day. Turning his head, and saw Mia sleeping next to him.

She was still beautifu,l even in her sleep. He smiled gliding his thumb against her cheek gently so not to wake her. She would be awake soon. carefully as not to make a sound, he rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He needed to take a shower before Mia woke up for hers.

Standing in the shower with the hot water sluicing down his body, his thoughts went back to the fight with Dean. He couldn't believe his brother would put the blame on Mia again, when this time it was Marge who called and claimed that HER friend was missing. She never said anything about Mia. It wasn't until they got back in New Orleans that she began to act like the victim, making Mia appear quilty of the crime.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts focused on what Dean said in the car, calling him _demonic _right to his face. The look in Dean's eyes said it all. That is why he had to get away from his brother. His brother's look was that of hatred, not love. And it was like a stab to the heart. He felt betrayed, that one little word hit Sam to his core. It hurt worse then Dean hammering him in the face with his fists.

His body shivered at the thought of his older brother calling him that, the one who he looked up to as a kid, even now an an adult. Tears filled his eyes. He blink them away before they fell down his cheeks. The more he thought about it the angrier he became at his brother. Since Jessica and Madison, Sam thought he would never feel love again, until Mia came alone. Why was Dean being so hard on a gently lady like Mia?

_'Why are you being such an ass for Dean? Why can't I have someone to love besides you? Is it that hard for you to let go and let me be happy.' _Sam thought to himself. He loved his brother very much, except for now. He could feel the strong durable bond they once had was broken. Out of frustration, his fist connected with the shower wall hard.

"Sam, are you okay in there? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Mia ask with concern through the door.

"Yeah Mia, I'm fine. I was just killing a bug in here, is all." Sam lied.

"Oh okay…hum. Do you mind if I take a shower with you?" There was a certain peppiness to her tone that Sam figured that she was hoping that he's say yes.

"I'm just finishing up Mia. Then you can come in and take yours." Sam answered, finishing up.

~0~

Sam had all their belongings pack by the time Mia came out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed next to him rubbing his leg. He moved her hand and stood up to grabbed their stuff.

At that moment, the door burst open and Barakus came walked in, followed by two other Demons. Sam went for the gun and was thrown into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor. He looked over at Mia who was freaking out. Feeling the need to protect, he got to his feet, only to be thrown again.

Barakus sauntered up to Sam and kick him in the ribs. He pick up by the collar and began to hit him in the face. Soon he allowed Sam fall to the ground were he gave a swift kick to the ribs. He was about to give another powerful kick when something hit him from behind. He turned around and saw the remains of a lamp at his feet. He looked up and saw Mia standing next to the bed, angry. It forced out him a wicked smile.

Barakus glanced at he fellow men. "Take this piece of shit to the van, This little lady and I here are going to have some fun." He watched as his demons did as was ordered. "Closed the door as you leave with Sam, I don't want no one watching us while we have fun." Barakus took Mia and pushed her to the bed.

Sitting in the van waiting for their Lord to finish, Salco turned and looked at Sam on the van's floor. He smiled knowing that he will get some justice. He'll have his revenge for the death his friend and Mentor Draco. He turned back around in his seat as his Lord and Mia came out of the room, the girl had her hands covering herself and she was crying.

Opening the door Barakus pushed Mia into the van, hopping in himself. He looked at Salco. With the nod of the head, his follower drove out of the parking lot. There was one more place to go for revenge.

~~~000~~~

Standing in the middle of the room eying at the two brother's, Barakus glanced at his hetchmen and gave the go ahead. The demons took Sam and Dean out into the van along with the two girl. Mia kept looking at her friend. She couldn't believe he was alive and a little confuse as to why he would help these people. Marge moved up to Mia and wrapped her arms around her in comfort. she looked at the brothers and smiled.

Salco turned towards Barakus to see where they are heading. He needed to know if they where returning back home. Barakus, as though he could hear what his right hand man was thinking, he told him to head towards Michigan so they wouldn't be interrupted with their prizes.

"We're going to Michigan. There's a warehouse in Detroit. I secretly went there and got it ready." said Barakus.

"Why did you get a warehouse in that city for, my Lord? Why not back in Jersey by the house." Salco asked.

"For one, I didn't want Marcus ruining my plans. And two, we have a mole in the house. That is why I didn't go back to the house. We need to find out who the mole is and kill him." Barakus had an idea who it could be, but until he had proof, there wasn't anything within his power to do.

"As you wish my Lord, we'll head there. I'll have my warriors on the looked out for this mole. When they find him, I'll make sure they bring him to you." Salco place a call to one of his warriors.

Barakus couldn't help but smile at how Salco reminded him of Draco. They both would do what is ordered of them, no question asked.

Soon the arrived at their destination,. They pulled the van into the warehouse, opening the back doors. The boys were just coming around. Immediately they pulled them out, Salco dragged Sam to one side of the building while Zasial dragged his brother to the other. Mia and Marge left the van themselves and headed to the brother's.

~~~000~~~

Bobby was pacing the Library in his house. He's been calling for Castiel for nearly an hour. Something has happen to the boys, he could feel it. Admittedly Bobby worried about his boys constently when they weren't around. By now, there wasn't any doubt. Since Michael and Sam killed Lucifer, the norm they spoke to each other at least once every other day. It's been three days without any word, and now his in full panic mode. He needed anwers now!

"CASTIEL! Get that Angel ass of yers down here. I need to talked to ya, it's important! Come on ya son-of-a-bitch! Show yourself! I mean right this minute Cas." Bobby tried his best Dean voice he could mustard.

Looking around and still no Angel, Bobby's worry amplified. Maybe something had happen to the Angel. _'Na nothing can get that Angel down...or could it?_' Bobby thought to himself. He was about to call Castiel again when he felt a presence behind him. Bobby whirled around and face the presence. It was Cas, and judging the look on his face, he hadn't good news.

"Cas didn't ya hear me calling you fer an hour now. I need some answers boy." Bobby didn't like the look in Cas's eyes. Fear ripped right through him.

"Sorry Bobby. I have been looking for Dean and Sam, and I can't seem to find where they are. I lost track of them two days ago. Something or someone is blocking them from me." Castiel saw how pale Bobby became when he said that.

The Angel walk up to the older hunter, and graspped his shoulders, and led him to the chair by his desk. Kneeling in front of his friend he could see how upset he was, understanding that it has something to do with the brothers.

"W-What do you mean when ya said you can't find my boys?" Bobby asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know where they are Bobby. I've been searching for them with no luck. I even went to the house the Demon has and they're not there. So that means one thing, and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep them safe." Castiel felt really sorry for Bobby.

"Are ya trying to tell me that my boys are d-dead? the hell they are!" Ya can't come in here and tell me this! I can't lose those boys Castiel. Tey are the only the two thing I have for a family." Bobby started to back away for the Angel.

"Bobby, I'm not saying they are dead. I'm saying is that the main Demon has them. He must have symbols or charms up that won't allow me to sense them. Even with these charms Sam gave us I still can't sense them." That was the only thing that Cas could thing of to say.

"How do we find my boys Cas? I'm not going to lose those two. There has to be a way we can find them, someone you know who can work in the inside." Bobby was grabbing at straws.

"I don't know of any…bend your knees Bobby? you are coming with me. Ready?"

Without any word or warning, Castiel touched Bobby's forehead and disappeared. Next thing Bobby knew he was outside in a field. He looked around and the only finding grass and trees. He glanced at Castiel who had his eyes closed. Bobby remand silent and waited for his friend to tell him something.

"Castiel, why did you bring this human here for? This is my quiet place I come to when I'm thinking." Michael said as he walked up to Bobby.

"Michael, I need your help to find Bobby's boys. I mean Dean and Sam. They are missing. You do have a mole I can talk to see if he knows anything, correct? We need to hurry since I haven't sense the Winchester boys for two days now." Castiel explain.

"Why would I care about these two losers who got themselves into trouble? Why is it any of my business to help them out?" Michael looked frpm Castiel to Bobby.

"The reason why is that Sam helped you kill Lucifer when he didn't have to. You used him as a pawn to do your own dirty work. That is why you need to help Bobby and I to find Dean and Sam, cause without them Lucifer would still be here." Castiel could feel his anger burning at Michael.

"Leave those two pathetic humans to their fate, they'll get what….." Next thing Michael know was that Castiel was on top him.

"Those two pathetic humans your talking about our my friends. Those are the ones who help you when no one else would. You'll do what I ask or I'll make you pay if anything happens to them. You have an informant who works inside Barakus ranks. Call him here now and ask him where they are at." Castiel knew he was asking for it threatening an Archangel, but at this point, the didn't care.

Bobby stood in awe as Castiel stood his ground to the larger Angel. He was proud to call him his friend for sticking up for his boys. Watching them, it reminding him of the two characters in the bible: David and Goliath. Even though Bobby wasn't a praying man on any giving day, he was praying now that Michael didn't kill Castiel for threatening him.

"Fine. I'll call my informer Cas, so get off of me. But next time you threaten me, I'll smite you where you stand. " White light emanated from Michael's hand and there stood the mole.

"What the hell do you want now? I can't keep coming at your beckoned call. What's this fifthly human doing here? I have no reason to talk to him. So let's get this over with so I can go back to my duties, those are more important then this human stand…." The informer was thrown back by Castiel.

"You're going to tell us what we need to know or I'll kill you. So shut your mouth and listen up. I want to know what your boss did with Sam and Dean, and don't tell me you don't know where they are. If I don't get the answer I want, I'll kill you here and now. So what is it going to be you piece of shit." Castiel peered deep in to the demon's eyes.

They informer glanced at Michael for help. The only thing he received was a shrug from him. He took a gandar at the human behind the Angel, noticing he held the demon-killing knife. Gazing back at Castiel, he shruddered, the icy coldness in his blue eyes frightening him.

"Okay the only thing I know is that Barakus got a hold of Dean and Sam. Where he took them, I don't have a clue. He didn't say where he was going. I can tell you this much, they'll suffer greatly. He's the type of Demon that makes people suffer. He knows how to prolong the suffering to his satisfaction." The informer smiledat Bobby.

"You better go find out where he is holding them or else. I won't take no for an answer. To make my point, this is what I'm going to do so you know that I mean business on my threats." Castiel placed a hand on the Demon's chest. White light lit under his hand and the demon shriek in pain, struggling to evade his grip. Castiel held firm until he was satified, releasing the informer who fell to the ground.

"That was only a little of the pain you'll feel if you don't tell me what I want to know. Next time...well, there won't be a next time if I don't get what I want." Castiel stepped back. He turned and saw how white Bobby was still from the news. He went to his friend side and took him home.

The Demon looked at Michael to see what he'll do. When nothing happened, he got up and asked why. "Why did you not stop him for almost killing me? You need me to inform you of things. Without me, you won't know what's going on with the boys. You need me to get even with that other Angel."

"I won't stop Castiel from killing you if you don't give him what he wants. I can always find someone else to help me with my plans. You better get what he ask for as soon as you can. I don't think you want to have Castiel's wrath come down upon you." Michael turned from the Demon and disappeared.

~~~000~~~

Mia stood next to Sam looking over at her friend, Marshall. She couldn't believe that he was alive. Anger with him for deceiving her, she walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "How could you do that to me, letting me think you where dead? I cried for days after you died. Now come to find out your alive." Mia slapped him in the face again

"Please cut the horrible acting here, you know he was a live all this time." Dean remarked rudely.

"No, she didn't know that he was alive this whole time. But I knew he was and gave him all the information he needed." Marge said as she walked up to Marshall and kissed him.

"What! You knew he was a live and you didn't tell me. And what's going on? Why did you kiss my boyfriend." Mia was a little confused.

"Two things Mia." Marshall spoke with an arrogant tone. "One, I'm not your boyfriend, never was. Two, my name is not Marshall. It's Zasial. That is my real name bitch." His eyes went black.

Mia stood in shock when she saw his eyes change colors. She looked over at Marge and her eyes, to, went black Frightened, she moved back towards Sam when Marge stepped up and stabbed Mia in the chest.

"NO!" Sam watch as Marge stabbed Mia. He couldn't believe that she killed her friend. What made him sick to his stomach was when she began lick the blood off her fingers.

Dean lied there, staring in shock at the whole thing. He couldn't believe that Marge was the Demon instead of Mia. He looked over at his brother before turning away in shame, in how stupid he was in falling for a Demon.

"There is a short story I want to tell you two. Believe me when I say short story. One day, there was a boy who's father was killed by a hunter. He spent the last three years looking for his killer. Now this boy, or should I say man, found out he kill another family member. This man found the top Demon himself and ask for a favor, to teach him how to kill this hunter and his brother for revenge. Now that I have him, I can get my revenge. So was that a short enough story for you Dean." Zasial ask.

"I don't know who you are or your family. So how am I involved in this?

"You know my father very well Dean. He's the one you called ole' yellow eyes. He saw my mom and wanted her for himself, so he took her and that's how I came along. My mom ran off with me when I was little. I didn't know who my father was until he came for me. When I found out the truth, I killed my mom for lying to me. That is when I found out I had a sister to. Marge was her friend growing up. They were like sisters, always doing things together. You know my sister to. she's the only that fucked with your brother over there. Ruby was my sister Dean, and you killed her just like that." Zasial was almost yelling at Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam, and what he saw in his brother's eyes broke him. He saw pain, betrayal, and lose all in one look. And it was he who did it to him. Dean faced Zasial and Marge who were smiling at him. They saw the same looked in Sam's eyes and took pleasure in it.

"Alright if your done going down memory lane, I need to take Sam here and go. We have an appointment with the table in the back. So have fun Dean with you new friends to play with. Say bye to your brother. It'll be the last time you'll see him alive...what no good byes for each other? Boy, am I surprise? I did my job right then, breaking the bond between you two." With that, Barakus and Salco grabbed Sam and dragged him to the back.

Zasial and Marge watch as their Lord dragged the younger Winchester away. They turned their attention to Dean, their eyes shining with glee. They couldn't wait to get started on him.

Dean flinched at Sam's screams. Tears shone in his eyes listening to his brother's pain.

_Oh god Sammy, I'm so sorry_ was Dean's last thought before the two demons dragged him out of the room.

~~~~000~~~

**That's it for this chapter hope it was worth the wait, once again I'm sorry for the late posting.**

**Next chapter there will have some torture scenes, one will be physically and emotionally torture.**

**Please review and let me know how you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter there will be some torture in it, both Sam and Dean will be tortured in this chapter. **

**There will be a scene where there will be non-consensual sex in this chapter, and one brother will be emotionally tortured as well as physically. **

**~~~000~~~**

Marcus walked into Barakus's office to have a talk with him. As he stepped in he noticed that no one was in the room. He looked around the place to see where Barakus could be. Finding nothing that could help him in his search, he sat down in the chair behind the desk. He started to open the drawers to see what he had in them. Normally with the Big Boss around he wasn't allowed to step foot in the room. Finding nothing too interesting he just sat there, thinking to himself. _'This is what it's like to be the boss'_ he thought to himself _'I could do this kind of work, just sit around and have my servants wait on me.'_

Marcus glance around the room and saw some pictures on the shelf. Walking over he saw one of Draco and Lucifer. Lucifer had his arm around Draco's shoulders, the smile on his Lord said it all in this one picture. He could tell how proud he was of his commander, his right hand man and confidante. That should've been Marcus in that picture not Draco, he was the one who did everything his Lord asked of him. Instead he went over his head and made Draco his commander, he never got over that resentment for what Lucifer did.

Lost in his thoughts Marcus didn't hear Salco's warrior entering the room, speaking on the phone with his leader talking about the mole. He looked over at Marcus with a wary eye and stopped mid sentence.

"Yes my Lord I'll keep an eye out for the…." Arco informed.

"_What's the matter why didn't you finish answering the question? Can you hear me Arco, why don't you answer me?" _Salco was getting nervous as to why he stopped talking.

"What are you doing in here Marcus? You know that the Lord doesn't want anyone in his office?" Arco asked.

"Why then are you in here then Arco, are you just trying to kiss your Lord's ass?" Marcus hissed at Arco.

"I walked by and saw you standing in here, and I told my Lord that I saw you here. He asked me to tell you to get out of his office or else." Arco stood his ground to Marcus.

Arco knew he was lying to Marcus, but he didn't need to know that Barakus hadn't said anything. He knew that Marcus wasn't allowed in the Lord's office, so he said it loud enough for Salco to hear it.

"Don't get you boxers tied up in a ball, I'm leaving any way. This office is just so boring for me, so get out of my way you low life." Marcus pushed past Arco.

"Sorry my Lord, Marcus was in your Lord's office. I told him he needed to leave or else, I don't know who he thinks he is anyway." Arco said.

"_I'll let our Lord know that Marcus was snooping around his office, just check out the mole for me and find out who it is. Get back to me when you find who it is, and we'll take him to see our Lord." _Salco wanted to stress how important this task was.

"As you wish my Lord, I'll keep an ear open for anything." With that Arco hung up his phone and walked out the door.

Coming out from the shadows Marcus wondered what they were talking about,, maybe it had to do with the so-called-Lord disappearance. He decided to keep his ears open to and see what the big secret was.

**~~~000~~~**

After Castiel got Bobby home from their meeting with Michael and the informer, he stayed around to make sure that Bobby was going to be okay. He noticed how white the older hunter got after the talk, Castiel knew Bobby was really worried about his boys now.

Hearing what the main Demon had planned for the boys, Bobby got really upset and was sick to his stomach. Knowing how he'd be torturing his boys really freaked Bobby out, and got himself really worried about the brother's. He needed to find them fast before any damage could be done. The only thing was he didn't even know where to look, or even where to begin to look to find his two friends.

Kneeling down in front of Bobby he put his hand on his shoulder and waited until Bobby looked up at him before he spoke.

"Bobby will you be alright for a little while, I need to see if I can find the brother's on my own? I need to do something right now. I've got this powerful need to protect your boys." Castiel said.

Bobby could see the look on the Angel's face, he knew that look all too well. It's the same look Dean had when Sam if hurting, it's the look of worry and love he has for his brother.

"Castiel that feeling ya having now is what ya called love, I can tell cause I can see it on Dean's face when it comes to Sam. You care deeply for my boys and I'm glad to call you my friend, thank you for helping me find my two sons." Bobby meant what he said.

"I never had this kind of feeling before so it's new to me, and at the same time it feels right." Castiel confessed to Bobby. "Well I can't dwell on it now, I got to go find your sons as you called them." With that Castiel disappeared.

**~~~000~~~**

Barakus and Salco dragged Sam to the backroom were the table was at. Dropping Sam on the floor he looked at his other two henchmen. He told them to remove Sam's clothes and tied him to the table.

While he waited for them to get Sam undressed and tied to the table, he walked over to the table by the wall. There he placed all his tools he needed to torture Sam with. He picked the ones that will do a lot of damage to Sam. He had them all in order the way he was going to do the punishment, he know how to use them to inflict pain slowly.

He could hear Sam struggling with his henchmen, he made sure they didn't hurt him in anyway. If anyone was going to do the hurting it was him. He watched as they lifted Sam to the table, who struggled against their hold as they laid him on the surface. One of them held Sam down while the other one bound him. They used the chains that were on the table because they'll inflict more damage when Sam struggled against them, digging into his soft skin.

After they secured Sam to the table they walked out the door, leaving Sam naked on the table. Barakus walked up to the table and ran his hand over Sam's body, that made Sam flinch when he touched his skin.

"Don't worry Sam I don't plan on doing that to you, I'm more of the pain kind of guy. I'd rather use something like this to make you flinch, let me know what you think of it when I do this." Barakus took the ice pick and jammed it into Sam's shoulder, and he did it to the other shoulder.

As Sam screamed and Barakus took pleasure in his pains of suffering. He jabbed the ice pick again into Sam's legs and he watched as Sam struggled against the pain he was feeling. As he struggle the chains cut deep into his wrist and ankles. After a couple of more times of jabbing Sam with the pick, he walked back to the table to get another tool.

Sam lay on the table breathing hard against the pain he was feeling. He could feel the sweat that was coming off his body and the blood dripping from his wounds. He looked over and saw Barakus walking back with a cattle prong. Sam knew what he was planning on doing and tried to get away, he couldn't move fast enough before his tormentor shocked Sam with it.

Pain ripped through Sam's body as he touched him with the prongs, he heard Sam's painful screams rip through his throat. He shocked Sam until he passed out from the pain. Leaving Salco there in the room he left to check up on Dean. Turning around he told Salco when Sam woke up, he could have his turn with the youngest Winchester.

**~~~000~~~**

Zasial and Marge dragged Dean to the room they had set up for him. He let Marge take Dean's shirts and coat off of him and then they both chained him to the ceiling. They both stood in front of him and smiled. They laughed when Dean tried to kick them.

Zasial walked over to the table and got his weapon to start the torture. He walked behind Dean and hit him hard on the back. Dean hissed in pain as he felt something sharp hit his back, he clenched his teeth tight so not to scream. He didn't want to give them that pleasure. The next hit did made him scream from the pain. Walking around to face Dean, Zasial laughed at him.

"So the great Dean Winchester does scream like a lady, and here I heard you were tougher than that. I guess those other Demons don't know how to make you scream. Next time…well if there is a next time I tell them to use this." He lifted up a sharp metal plate he made, just for this moment.

"See Dean I made this and tried it out on other people, I wanted to make sure it will do its job. As you can see it does it just perfectly, gives a lot of pain without killing the person." Zasial hit Dean in the chest with it two more times.

Dean breathed through the pain after he hit him again, he did let out a scream when he was hit in the chest. He looked at the two Demons with hate in his eyes, he really wanted to kill them both right now. He could feel his blood boil with the hatred he had right now, for what they did to him and to his Sammy.

"Marge take off his pants and boxers like you did before, but no touching any areas on his body. I don't want to see that right now, maybe later you can have fun with someone else."

Marge did as she was told and took off Dean's clothing and she looked at him with hunger in her eyes. She was a little sad that Dean didn't even blush or flinch. She walked up to the table and got her weapon of choice, walking back she stood in front of Dean with a knife in her hands.

"Don't worry lover I won't cut off your manhood, I wouldn't want to do that and ruin my chances of having a baby." Marge licked her lips and looked at Dean's jewels.

"Sorry to disappoint sweet heart but I wouldn't bang you, even if you're the last person alive on this earth."

"You already banged me remember Dean? We had such hot sex last night. I can't believe you forgot about that already, was I just a one night stand to you?" Marge acted like she was hurt that Dean forgotten they had sex last night.

"Yeah that was just a one night stand sweet heart, just like two ships sailing by in the night." Dean said.

"I'll show you two ships sailing by in the night lover." Marge stood in front of Dean, taking the knife and cutting deep into his leg.

She watched Dean as she slice in his leg, she was disappointed that he didn't scream or moan. He just looked at her with angry green eyes. She went in deeper and got what she wanted a moan from him. She took the knife out and pierced it in the other leg, and did the same with that leg and this time Dean let a small scream escape from his lips. She smiled when she heard that scream, then she licked the blood from her fingers.

She was about to cut him again when Barakus came walking into the room. He left the door open so they could hear Sam's screams and looked over at Dean, taking pleasure in the older brother's flinches. Looking at Marge he asked her to leave, and go have fun with Sam while he spent time with Dean.

"Well Dean let's see if you're a screamer like your brother, I like hearing your brother scream like he did." Barakus walked over to the table.

Dean tried to see what he was doing or what he was grabbing but he couldn't as the table for it was behind him. He couldn't get himself turned to see what was going on. Just then Barakus came and stood in front of Dean, he held in his hand a tool that resembled a hay cutting knife. He took the pointed end and dug deep into Dean's chest and then slid it down to the right side of his chest. He put the point under the cut he just made, and then he sliced him to the left side of his chest. He didn't do it too deep so he bled out, just enough to where blood would flow.

When he didn't get what he wanted from Dean, he did the same thing at his shoulder blade. He sliced down from his shoulder blade to his chest. It made him mad that he could get Dean to scream. He did the same on the other shoulder and got nothing. He was so angry he started to hit Dean with his fists.

**~~~000~~~**

After Salco was finished with Sam with the prongs, he looked over and saw a blonde headed lady walk in. She asked him to leave them alone for a while. After he left she walked up to the table and carded her hand in Sam's hair.

As Sam began to come around from his torture, his whole body just ached from the shocks. He closed his eyes tight until the pain died down a little, and that's when he felt someone rubbing his head. He leaned his head into the touch, thinking it was Dean taking the pain away. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful lady standing next to him, thinking that he was a dream he closed his eyes again. The hand still remanded on his head, so he opened his eyes and saw his mom standing next to him.

Fearing for her life being here with the Demons around, he needed her to get to a safe place.

"Mom! You need to get out of here, they'll be back soon and kill you." Sam begged his mom to leave.

"No Sam they won't kill me, remember you're the one who killed me. I died in your nursery when you were six months old, the Demon killed me because of you Sam. If you weren't born I would still be here, your dad would be alive and Dean would be happy." Mary said.

"You don't mean that mom, not you, don't say that to me. It wasn't my fault that you died, that is what Dad always told me." Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Of course your dad would say that Sam, so you wouldn't feel guilty when you were younger. We all knew if it weren't for you we would be a happy family, just the three of us with no cares in the world. Then you were born and ruined everything for us. You took away the family I have always wanted." Mary looked at her son with angry eyes.

"No please don't say that….it's not true…it wasn't my fault mom…please don't say that." Sam said with tears running down his cheeks.

"It's true Sammy, why don't you just except that you ruined our family? Why did you have to be born, I didn't even want you Dean was enough for me? I hate you Sam for ruining my family, I wish you would've died in that fire and not me." Mary stood up and walked away from her son.

"No mom you don't mean that…please mom I'm sorry….come back…please come back.' Sam was hysterical as he watch his mom walked away from him.

Sam started to struggle to get free from the chains, the more he pulled against them the deeper they went into his skin. He tried to calm himself down telling himself it was a dream, that this wasn't real what his mom said to him.

Just then the door open and another lady walked in the room, she walked right up to Sam and smiled at him.

"J-Jess! You need to get out of here, please go and I don't want to watch you die. Please leave, I'm sorry I got you killed." Sam couldn't help the tears falling.

"That's right Sam you did get me killed, you didn't tell me about your dreams. I wish I never fell in love with you, I would have a normal life with kids if it wasn't for you." Jessica said with anger in her eyes and voice.

"I know and I'm sorry Jess, I should've told you. I just couldn't…now I have to live with that…I miss you Jess and I'm sorry." Sam was crying.

"Did you know what he did to me 'cause of you? He took a knife to my stomach and sliced it open. He stood there and watched me bleed, saying that you were to blame for this. He then pinned me to the ceiling until you came home, and then he set me on fire Sam do you know how that feels? This is all because of you Sam, you killed me because you're cursed to be evil Sam." Jessica looked at Sam one last time and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Jess…I'm so sorry…please don't leave me…please come back." Sam couldn't take it anymore, and he needed to get out of there. He struggled so hard against his strains, that he broke a bone in his wrist as he tried to get away from the pain in his heart.

From the hall way Salco and Barakus laughed at Sam's depressed cries, they both looked at Marge with a smile on her face. She enjoyed torturing Sam so much it got her excited, she wanted to have some fun with him. She asked her Lord if she could have a romp with Sam. She just couldn't control her body anymore, watching Sam struggle like that made her sexually excited. He gave her the okay to have sex with Sam, it would be his last time to get any kind of pleasure before he died.

Marge walked back into the room and stood by Sam's side, she looked down with lust in her eyes. She took her clothes off and climbed on the table, she slid down to Sam's waist and started to rub his private parts. She could see Sam look at her with horror in his eyes, he couldn't stop her for what she was about to do.

She started to rubbed Sam slowly at first, then she moved a little faster. She put her lips over his penis, as she rubbed him. She could feel him flinch when she did that, she heard his moan as she was rubbing him. Sam could feel her straddling him, and he closed his eyes for he knew what was happening.

Marge got on top of Sam and pushed Sam inside of her, she started to move as she put her hands on Sam's chest. She started to move faster when she heard Sam moan, she could feel herself ready to come on Sam.

"Oh come on Sammy just let it go, you know you want a good fucking. Ruby told me how a good lover you are, and so did Mia say that to before I killed her. Oh come on baby just let it go, I'm about ready to come all over you." Marge could feel herself ready to come, she started to moan out loud until she couldn't take it.

Sam couldn't stop his body, he could feel himself enjoying Marge's advances. He could feel that he was about to come inside of her, he tried so hard not to do it. But in the end his body couldn't take it anymore, and he came inside of her just as she came on him. Sam started to moan with her pleasures, just like she did with his. After she was done having sex with Sam, she got off of him and kiss him on the lips.

"That was the best sex I had in a long time, it was better then what me and Dean had. Thanks for the fun Sam I really enjoyed it, now I got to get back to that brother of yours." Marge kissed Sam on the lips and left.

As Sam lay there feeling disgusted with himself, he felt weak and violated for what she did to him. He could hear someone else walk into the room, not wanting to see who it was he turned his head. He could feel someone looking at him, but he kept his head turned until he heard the voice.

"Sammy, why did you let that Demon bitch do that to you, didn't I teach you better than that. I thought I taught you to be a fighter, not some weak sex toy for Demons to use you. I thought I trained you to be better than that Sammy, you really disgust me now son." John said.

"Dad I tried to get her off of me, I couldn't move my body. Please don't be ashamed of me or be disgusted with me…I really tried dad…I really did….please don't be mad at me…I'm sorry daddy." Sam couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"That's not good enough Sammy, you are just a weak and useless person. Why can't you be more like your brother, he wouldn't let anything like that happen to him? You are just a poor excuse for a son and brother, who only thinks of himself and no one else. I was right about you Sam when I told Dean to kill you, he should've done that when I told him to. Then I wouldn't have this low life of a human as a son, we would've been better off if you weren't born." John saw Sam look at him with sad eyes. " Don't go crying like a big baby, be a man and toughen up why don't you.

"Dad! Please don't say that, I tried to be the son you want me to be. I tried so hard to make you proud of me, please don't leave me like this dad please." Sam watched his dad walk out of the room.

Sam couldn't take it anymore he fought against the stains of the chains. He fought until he exhausted himself out. When he woke up again he saw Barakus looking down at him, he didn't like the look in his eyes. Barakus had something in his hand and Sam was wondering what it was. When he brought his hand up to reveal what he had, Sam got scared. He had a poker in his hand and the end of it was red hot, he struggled to get away from what he knew was going to happen.

Barakus could feel the fear coming off of Sam when he saw the poker, and he couldn't wait to use it on him. He laid it on Sam's shoulder, and he smiled when he heard the screams rip through his throat. He remember what Draco said to a follower on what he did, so he moved down to where Draco got Sam and put the red hot poker on his testicles. The scream that came from Sam made him laugh, he did it again cause he enjoyed the pain it cause Sam.

When Sam woke up a few hours later he was alone in the room, his hold body ached all over. He could feel the burn marks from the poker, especially on his testicles. He just wanted to die right then and there. He was in so much pain that he wanted to end his life then.

He heard someone entering the room quietly, he turned his head and his eyes grew wider.

"D-Dean?"

**~~~000~~~**

Barakus kept hitting Dean again and again, he was getting really angry that he would laugh at him. The harder he hit Dean the more he laughed. By the time he was done Dean was a mess. Barakus's anger was getting the better of him. Finally he put his hand up to kill Dean. He wanted this piece of shit to die for laughing at him, the only thing that saved Dean was Zasial because he wanted to kill him.

"My Lord you said that Marge and I can have Dean, he's our toy to play with. Please do not kill him cause we want to, he needs to die by my hands not yours." Zasial put his hand on his Lord's shoulder.

"You are right I'm sorry I got carried away. I need to get back to Sam to finish him off. I think Marge had her fun with him by now, so I can go finish my torture with him." Barakus looked at Dean one more time and left the room.

"Now it's just you and me Dean, so let's get started again shall we." Zasial went to the table and got a butcher knife.

Walking around to face Dean he held the knife to his chest, he then ran the knife down his chest to his stomach. Dean couldn't hold in the scream anymore, he was just so tired and his body was protesting the abuse. Finally Dean felt himself falling to the ground hard, he screamed from the impact it did with his body. He could feel the darkness over taking him, his last thought was on his brother would he ever see Sam alive again?

**~~~~000~~~~**

**That's it for this chapter, next one will still have some torture in it.**

**One of the Winchester boy will be safe, while the other is still missing.**

**If you readers want me to continued I will, if not I'll just end it here. Let me know what you want me to do. **


	9. Chapter 9

***WARNING* There will be more torture in this chapter to both brothers.**

**This is a beta free chapter all the mistakes are mine, wanted to get this chapter up for the readers of the story. Sorry it took so long trying to find another beta reader, hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**~~~000~~~**

Watching as the person walk up to him, Sam kept scrutinizing him wondering if it was really Dean. He looked and walked like his brother as he saunter up to the table, keeping a weary eye on him the whole time. Wondering why his brother would be here since he thought of Sam as demonic, why would he waste his time with someone he can't trust anymore.

As the person got closer to the table Sam realize he wasn't Dean, his brother has green eyes this person has brown eyes. Feeling nervous, Sam kept a close eye on him, not knowing what he would do if he looked away. As the man reach the table he put his hand on Sam's shoulder, which made Sam flinch as the cold hand touch his skin. Not liking the feeling the hand cause him Sam tried to move, only it cause pain to shoot through his body at that movement.

Smiling, the man took pleasure in Sam's discomfort of his touch, he could see the fear and pain in Sam's face and eyes. He really wanted to cause more pain for Sam to relished in, but decided not to since he had another place to go. Peering down at Sam with his dark eyes he smile wickedly at the young man, there was something he needed to say to Sam. This will be the last time he would ever talked to Sam or see him alive, he wanted the young man to know what kind of torture his brother would die from. Placing his hand on Sam's chest he started to probe the cuts on his chest, he listen intently to Sam's moans of pain and took pleasure in each one he heard. Leaning down so he could whisper in Sam's ear he kept his hand on his chest, he wanted Sam to feel as much pain as possible for all the pain he caused him.

"Hey Sam I want you to know exactly what I'm going to do to your brother, believe me when I say that it's going to be very painful for him. When I'm done with Dean there will be nothing left of him, but bits and pieces of him laying around. That's right Sam I'm going to cut you brother to pieces slowly, he's going to feel every ounce of pain that I feel. You don't mess with my family and get away with it, he has two people to answer for that I love very much. Yes my dear Sam I did loved two people very much, my father Azazel and my sister Ruby whom Dean killed."

"Now I'm going to get my avenges out on him for their deaths, I've been waiting for this for a long time now. He's going to regret what he did to them with his life, I'll rip his heart out of his chest and watch it beat it's last beat in my hand. Then I'm going to put in a box for safe keeping as a souvenir, to show all the other Demons that **I** was the one who killed the might Dean Winchester. How does that sound to you young Sam?"

"What! Nothing to say Sam? I'm going to rip your brother a part and you have nothing to say, boy you really must hate your brother for choosing a Demon over you. Oh what did I hit a nerve Sam about choosing a Demon? That's right you choose my sister over your brother, so that is a full circle for you two now isn't it. Both of you chose a Demon over the other how quant is that, so is the reason why Dean hates you…because you loved Ruby more then Dean. Boy are you so screwed up Sam that's why Dean left you on the side of the road, he couldn't stand looking at you cause what he saw was betrayal. You really must hate your…..wait you don't hate Dean do you Sammy, you still have love for your older brother don't you. Boy wait until I tell this to Dean that you still love him after all this crap, what do you think he's going to say about this young Sam."

"I would love to stay and chat some more with you, but I got other things more important to do. Don't worry it's our little secret that you still love your brother, I won't tell anyone else so they can used it against you. Before I leave I just want to give you a little something to remember me by, what ever you do don't scream or move to much it will only cause you more pain."

Zasial moved his hand further down Sam's chest down to his abdomen, and kept going until he got to his hip. Glancing back at Sam he saw the fear in Sam's eyes and smile, placing his hand around Sam's testicles he squeeze them as hard as he could. Hearing Sam scream from the pain he kept up the pressure, he didn't let go until he was satisfied that Sam has enough. Letting go he heard Sam moan in pain and took delight in what he just did, wanting to hear more of his screams he reach for them again only to be stop by Barakus.

**~~~000~~~**

Barakus let Zasial in the room to talk with Sam about what he was going to do with Dean, he told him only to talk to Sam and nothing else. If he hurt Sam in anyway Barakus would teach him a lesson, he was the only one who would hurt Sam no one else was going to. Listen in to their conversation he came to find out that Sam still loved Dean, he needed to fix that real quick if he wanted to break Sam before he killed him.

Walking over to Salco he needed to talk with his right hand man about this, he should've know that Sam's dad, mom and girlfriend wouldn't break Sam. He heard about the bond between the brother's was strong, and through the years of mistrust, betrayals, lies, secrets the bond still held strong. When he went to talk with Dean earlier he could still see the love he had for Sam, even with all the things the brother said to each other it still held firm.

Knowing now how to break the bond Sam still has for Dean, he was going to need Salco's help to break the bond for good. Yes he was going to kill Sam after he had his fun with him, but if he still has the bond with Dean he can't break Sam. He wants Sam to beg for him to stop when he gets to the more painful tools, and the only way to do that is for Sam to believe that Dean really hates him.

"Salco I just over heard Zasial talking to Sam about his brother, comes to find out that Sam still loves his older brother. Even with everything that has been said Sam still loves him, I need to break that love if I'm going to achieve my goal in breaking him. This is what I want you to do for me and don't fail me on this, you're the only one I can trust to do this to accomplish this tasked."

"So do you understand what I need from you to do to help me, alright go and do what I want…."

Barakus heard screaming from the room Sam was in, and he knew that was Sam doing the screaming. Rushing inside he saw Zasial holding Sam's testicles in his hand, while Sam was on the table screaming in pain. With his blood boiling Barakus grabbed Zasial's arm roughly as he push him away from Sam, glaring at the young man he turned to see how Sam was doing. Seeing that he was in a lot of pain angered the Leader, he grabbed the Demon by the throat pinning him to the wall behind him. Lifting him from the floor the Leader squeeze harder, he was going to teach this low life not to mess with his prize.

"I told you only to talk to Sam not put him in any pain, you made the wrong move you idiot now you're going to pay for what you did. You didn't want me to put Dean in a lot of pain when I talk with him, now you came in here and give **MY** Sam pain cause you wanted to I think not."

Barakus held Zasial against the wall a little longer to make his point, when he saw his lips turning blue he let go. Watching as the Demon fell in a heap on the floor he nodded to Salco, he wanted this low life out of his sight before he end up killing him.

As Salco escorted the Demon out of the room he nodded to his Lord, he knew that Barakus wanted to get this done quick. Taking Zasial back to his room where Marge and Dean were at, he headed down the hall to get the request done his Lord ask him to do.

Sauntering up to the table Barakus took the next tool to torture Sam with, going to the table he showed the young man what he had. Seeing the fear in Sam's eyes he started to cut into Sam's soft skin, listening to Sam's screams was like music to his ears.

**~~~000~~~**

Three days have pass since Castiel talk with Michael informer, his patience were running really thin with the Demon. He needed answers on the were a bouts of the brothers, and this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He's been to Bobby's almost every day checking up on his friend, he can see the toll of the stress was having on the older man. He needed to find Dean and Sam before anything bad really happens to them, he wish he could take the pain away from Bobby and give him some peace. He knew from experience that the only way Bobby will have any peace, is to get Dean and Sam back to him in one piece. Now he's wishing he didn't put the Sigals on Dean and Sam chest, cause it would be a lot easier to find them. Even having the Angel wings Sam gave him hasn't help in finding them, knowing that were they are at must have some kind of protection.

Standing in the field Castiel was pacing next to Michael wishing that the Demon would get here, Michael could tell that his friend was getting angry by his walk. He still couldn't figure out why Cas would care so much for humans, yes they are his father creation and he cares for them but why would an Angel care this much. Michael knows that Cas has a soft spot when it comes to the Winchester Brother's, he even rebel against God himself to help them. With every thing that has happen there was one thing that never waver with Cas, that is his strong bond with Dean, Sam and Bobby was never broken.

Michael does have some type of respect for Sam for helping getting rid of Lucifer, he didn't have to help Michael but he did. He wasn't sure it was cause he was going to be Lucifer vessel, or he was doing it for his love and respect for Cas, Dean and Bobby. Michael never understood the human emotion they have for each other, it was something he didn't really want to get involved with. Now seeing Cas so angry and worried which surprise Michael himself, he might take a closer look in the emotion of the humans.

Lost in his thoughts Michael didn't hear Cas ask him a question, until the Angel grabbed his arm to get his attention. Looking at the hand that was on his arm he peered up to Cas with anger in his eyes, no low rank Angel has ever try to touch Michael in heaven or earth now it's no exception. Glancing into two very anger piercing blue eyes Michael stood his ground, he wasn't going to let Cas get the upper hand and roughly yank his arm away.

Castiel stopped his pacing and turned to talk with Michael, when he didn't get an answer he grabbed the Angels arm. He knew that Michael was angry for him touching him, right now he didn't care he needed answers.

"Michael I'm going to ask you again where is your informer, I can't wait here all day and hopefully he shows up. Try calling him again and tell him to get here now, I'm getting tired of waiting for him when I can be out looking."

"Cas I already called him twice what else do you want me to do, I just can't snap my fingers and have him appear right in front of me. Why are these humans so important to you ? Why do you keep risking your life for them? What have they ever done for you besides taking you for granted?"

"These human you like to call them are my friends Michael, they have help me out in more ways then one. When I need them they are there for me ready to help, that is more then I can say for you right now. Dean and Sam has help you in killing Lucifer, or has that left your mind that Sam almost died that day. Sam didn't have to help you but he did, the reason why he help you was because of me Michael."

"Call you Demon here now and I want the information or he's going to die, I know he has the location of my friends so get him here."

"You know I'm not at your beckon called when you need some information, I'm trying to keep a low profile and it's hard when you keep calling me. What is this Angel loving human doing here I don't need to talk to him, I came to talk to you about some information you need Michael."

"I don't care what you came here for Demon you need to answer some questions for me, I better get the truth from you if not then you'll die. I got if from good authority that you know where Dean and Sam are, I want to know now so I can go get them to a safe place away from people like you."

"I don't know what you are talking about Angel I have no clue where Dean and Sam are, I don't know who told you but they are lying. How would I know where they are when I can't find my Lord, cause he's the one who has them someplace safe. So whoever told you that crap….."

The Demon didn't know what hit him at first, one moment he's talking with Castiel and Michael. The next he's hanging in the air with a hand around his throat, looking into the anger eyes of Castiel.

"Don't lie to me Demon, you know where you so called Lord is hiding Dean and Sam. You need to tell me now or I'll kill you right here, start talking and stop looking over at Michael he won't help you. I'm not joking Demon start talking, Where. Is. Dean. And Sam."

The Demon felt pain in his throat from Castiel's touch like it was on fire, he tried to get the hand away so he could breath with no prevail. The longer the hand stayed around his throat the less air went to his lungs, feeling his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen he started to gasp for air. Looking over at Michael for some help only to get nothing, he knew he was on his own with Castiel and he was getting scared.

If he told Castiel where the brothers were the Demons would kill him, if he didn't the Angel is going to kill him. Right now he felt like he was between a rock and a hard place, he didn't want to die from both hands so which one should he give into.

Seeing black dots forming in his eyes he knew what his answer would be, nodding his head to the Angel to let go. As soon as Castiel hand left his throat he gasp for air, each breath he took was painful then the next. Glaring up at the Angels he struggle to catch his breath, his throat still felt like it was on fire from where Castiel touch him. When he could breath much easier he stood up on shaky legs, clearing his throat he went on to tell them where Dean and Sam was at.

"There's a warehouse in the inner city of Detroit Michigan that barakus took them to, he set it up himself with protection signals so no one could find them. I'm not sure exactly where in the city but it's by the river, there are three different ware houses in that part and one of them is where they are at."

"Which ware house are they in and don't tell me you don't know."

"I already told you….fine they are in the middle ware house with the huge black doors."

"Let's go and see if your telling me the truth, yes you are going with me cause I don't' trust you."

"If I go they'll kill me on the spot seeing me with an Angel of all things."

"My cloak will protect you from them seeing you, they'll never know we were even there."

With that Castiel grab the Demon disappearing in a bright white light, next they were standing next to the warehouse. Looking around Castiel took a gander in the window and saw six Demons standing guard, he knew that this is the warehouse where Dean and Sam are at. He notice the jackets that the brothers always wear laying on the ground, looking some more he saw two room leading off from the main room. Knowing Dean and Sam were in one of those rooms or they each had their own, thinking maybe the Demons separate the brothers which will be a challenge getting them out.

Reappearing in the field next to Michael the Demon left the Angels to hide, he knew that if they find out he was there he'll be dead. He didn't trust what the angel said about being unnoticed to them, even though they acted like they haven't seen him with the Angel.

Castiel glance over at Michael and nod his head, he found where the Demon was holding the brothers. Now he has to set his plan into action and get the brothers out, hopefully they are not hurt that badly or there will be hell to pay. Before leaving Michael wanted to know what Castiel has in mind, that is if his friend would tell him what his plan is.

"Castiel what do you have in plan on getting the brothers out alive, you can't just go in there without a battle plan."

"Why do you care Michael? You don't even like the Winchester Brothers so why are you asking?"

"I may not like the human race at times cause they are a selfish group of minions, but these two humans are your friends that you care about. I would like to know more about the brothers when this is over, right now we need to get them out of that warehouse and away from the Demons."

"These two humans as you call them do have names Michael, why don't you for once call them by their names. If I'm understanding right you want to join in this battle to get them back, why would you want to do that Michael really tell me the truth?"

"Because they are your friends Castiel that is why I want to help you get them back, I want to understand why you care about them so much. So lets stop talking and go kick some Demons….well you know what I man Castiel…I think I'm sounding like Dean." Michael cringe at the thought.

"I think that is the best thing you said all day Michael, lets go kick some Demons ass why don't we."

Arriving at the warehouse they waited for the other Angels to come for support, Castiel called in a favor from Turiel to help with Bobby. He had his Angel friend bring Bobby to the hospital were they would bring the brothers to, while they get one brother out the other Angels will go look for the other. This way they could kill to birds with one stone, their plan it to get both brothers at the same time.

Waiting in the shadows across the street Castiel and Michael waited for the other Angels, hearing voice from behind they turned around to see the other Angels walking towards them. Nodding to their friends they two new Angels walked up to Michael, they were surprise to see the Arch Angel of all the Angels there helping them. Turiel was about Castiel height with light brown hair and hazel eyes, Ariel stood taller then Castiel with dark brown hair and brown eyes. All three Angels fought in a war together side by side, Castiel could trust them to help get the brothers out.

"We know what the plan is and what are jobs are going to be, lets get going and get my friends back with their father."

"What are we waiting for lets go and blow up this pop cycle stand or what ever they say." Ariel said.

"You been hanging around the humans to long Ariel, lets get this done and over with lets go kill some Demons." Michael said as they stepped out of the shadows.

Standing in front of the door Michael thrust his hand forward at the door, which flew off it's hinges with hurricane force. Landing on top of two of the Demons standing next to it, the other four flown in to the far wall by the force of the wind. Getting up from the ground they looked around at the damage that was done, when the dust and debris settle they saw four Angels standing in the door way. One they recognize as the Winchester's ally and friend, the other three they didn't know who they were until they go a look at one of them. Knowing who it was they froze in fear knowing the reputation of an Arch Angel, especially if that Arch Angel was no other then Michael. They started to run to the door on the other side of the room, they needed to get out of there before the Angel gets a hold of them.

Seeing that they Demons were trying to leave Michael lift his hand and flung them to the other side of the room. Motioning to the other Angels to go find the brothers, while he took care of these four Demons himself. Sauntering up to the Demons Michael saw fear in their eyes and smile, he was going to have fun killing these Demons. Touching each one on the forehead he watch as the Demons scream in terror, after all four were dead he headed for the back room

Castiel, Turiel and Ariel took the room to the right of the room, stepping inside Castiel was shock at what he saw. His friend Dean was chain to the ceiling with no cloths on being beaten, seeing the sight of his friend angered the Angel. Raising his hand he flung the two Demons to the other side of the room, giving Turiel the time he needed to get Dean down. He knew his friend was in bad shape the way he fell into his friends arms, nodding to the Angel to go he headed for the Demon who did this to his friend.

Heading to the back room Michael knew no Demon would go after him, as he entered the hallway one Demon came out of the room to attack the Angel. Raising the knife to kill Michael he was thrown back against the wall, while another Demon came out another room to attack. Gathering both Demons he killed them both with one touch of his hand, looking down the hall he saw three other rooms with doors open. He walked up to the first door and saw it was an empty room, the second door to his left was empty heading to the third door he shut on him. Knowing one of the brothers was in that room he smash it open with his powers, walking in with dust and debris still lingering he looked around. Seeing one table to his right with tools that had some blood on them, the other table to his left has chains, knives that were covered in blood. Looking closing to the chains he saw signs of blood on them, noticing the blood that was on the table he knew that person was in trouble.

Zasial watch the one Angel touch his lover with one hand and killed her, he listen to her screams of agony that made his blood boil. There was no way this Angel would take him down that fast, picking up a knife he lunge at Castiel just missing the Angels arm. Turning back around he charge again at the Angel sinking his knife in his leg this time, feeling proud of himself he lunge at him again this time missing the Angel all together. Feeling is anger burning inside of him he started to taunt the Angel, knowing who he was in relations to the brothers.

"So did you like what I did to your friend Castiel, oh yes I know all about you and your friendship with the brothers. We took our time torturing Dean listening to his screams got us excited, I don't think you'll be able to save him in time he's was pretty much dead when you came in."

"Your words will not get me anger to mess anything up Demon, you will die by my hands a very painful death might I say. You mess with the wrong human as you call them, they are my friends and no one messes with my friends. So stop talking and lets get this done with, or are you scared to take on an Angel."

"I don't have a problem on killing Angels I already kill three of them, don't you recognize this knife it belongs to one of your friends. Your other Angel friend won't find Sam in time either, from the last time I heard Sam was just about to die."

Hearing a noise behind him Castiel turned to look to see what it was, that is when Zasial made his move on the Angel. Holding the knife up high to thrust it in the Angels chest the Demon charge full speed, just as he got to Castiel he felt a hand on his wrist that held the knife. Looking up he saw that Castiel's hand was on his wrist pressing hard crushing the bones, dropping in the knife the Demon cried in anguish from the pain. Feeling a hand on his chest he felt white hot pain burning his lungs, looking up to see two piercing blue eyes looking at him. He saw no emotion in the Angels eyes as he struggle to breath, he can tell that the Angel was killing him by slowly burning his lungs out. Feeling his hold body on fire the Demon tried to scream but couldn't, he felt flames all over his body before everything went white.

**~~~000~~~**

Feeling every part of his body in pain when he moved Dean tried to stay still, hanging from his wrist for two days was agonizing. He could feel the strain it was causing on his shoulder joint, every move was excruciating and wish they would just finish him off. He couldn't get his mind of his brother and what he did, Sam has been quite now for a day and Dean was scared that his brother was gone. He could feel each hit they did with the pipe they were using, taking turns as the hit every part of his body from his shoulders to his feet. After they finish with the pipe they each took a knife and started to cut into Dean's flesh again, the first three days they only did flesh wounds so he wouldn't bleed out. Now they are cutting deeper into his flesh sometimes to the bone, he couldn't scream anymore since his throat was so raw. His lungs were burning every time he tried to breath, being tired up like this put pressure on his lungs which made it hard to breath. For three days they torture him with blades, picks, chains, whips, pipes, they would beat him so bad that he almost lost conscious a few times. They would only stop before they would kill him only to start up again the next day, now he really wish he was dead just to escape from the pain he was in. He knew he had broken ribs at least three maybe four, some fracture ribs maybe a collapse lung since it was so hard for him to breath. He knew his leg was broken in two places, his wrist in his right hand, his collar bone, possible his hip bone, he lost count on how many times the hit or cut into him. He knew he had a bruise liver and kidney, and possible some internal bleeding.

Now he wish they would get it over with and stop screwing around, he knew that no one would come look for them. Yeah Bobby would try to search for them so would Castiel, but how would they find them since he didn't know where they were. Looking up he saw Marge and Zasial looking at him with smiles on their faces, he would tell them to fuck off if he could talk but his throat was to dry and sore. Glaring at his two torturers that he hated so much right now, he wish he could do anything to cause them pain. Knowing what Dean was thinking Marge walked up to Dean and slapped him on the face, what she got was a very dangerous glare from Dean that piss off Zasial.

"You think you so tough don't you Dean even now with you being half dead, wonder how your brother is doing with his tortures. I heard he was begging for them to kill him just to get away from you Dean, does he hate you that much that he wanted to die just to be away from you. Tell me Dean does he hate you that much."

What he got as a response made him angry when he heard a very faint "_fuck you bitch" _from Dean, taking his hand he started to make a fist has he held it up to Dean. Feeling his lungs being squeezed Dean tried to breath but couldn't, he knew that this Demon was killing him by squeezing his lungs. He could feel the blood coming up his throat and in his mouth, his whole insides were being squeeze and there was nothing he could do. Feeling his heart beating slower Dean knew that it won't be long now, feeling the darkness over take him he let himself fall into it. Not hearing the door being busted open or his friend rushing in to save him.

**~~~000~~~**

Sam couldn't take it anymore with the knives, picks, the chains that were wrapped around his wrist and ankles, every part of his body hurt like hell for two days straight. Barakus and Salco took their time torturing Sam with what they had, they took pleasure in Sam's screams and moans when they cut into him. Barakus kept up the torture until Sam was about to past out, then he would stop only to start up again when he was awake.

Every cut he did went in deeper then the first ones he did three days ago, these cuts he went straight to the bones. For three days Sam was slice, beat, burn, shock until he would pass out, when he was awake they start all over on him until he black out again. This time around the torture was worse then what Draco did to him, he knew that Barakus was giving the pain cause of him loosing his brother. He knew what that lose felt like since he lost Dean four days ago, now he wishes he could see Dean one more time to tell him he was sorry.

By the third day Sam barely felt his arms and legs anymore, knowing that it was from being tied up for so long. He would try to move them if the pain wasn't so bad, now he can hardly feel them anymore and it scared him.

Hearing someone entering his room he got himself ready for more torture, only to have a warm hand touch his arm. Looking over with blurry eyes he saw Dean standing next to him, feeling relief and fear at the same time he was glad to see Dean. Feeling the chains being taken off he hiss in pain, he knew that his wounds became infected by the smell. The chains cut deep into Sam's wrist and ankles almost to the bone, so when they were being remove some skin was coming off with the links. Feeling the relief of the chains being off Sam tired to move his limbs and couldn't, being in the same position for three days his muscles became weak. Waiting for Dean to help him off the table Sam looked to see where he was, seeing his brother standing off to one side he called to him in a husky voice.

"D-Dean h-help" Sam voice didn't sound like his, it was so horse from the screams it hurt to even talk.

"Sam why did you let this happen to you? Why didn't you try to fight back instead of just laying there? Tell me Sammy why didn't you?" Dean turn to Sam with angry eyes.

"De'n I-I tr'd ple'se help."

"Come on Sam you want me to believe that please, you let those two Demons just drag you off and did nothing. You didn't even try to fight back to help me with those other two, I fought them off and killed them Sammy my sending their asses back to hell. When I came to find you I heard you screaming in pain, so I turned the other way and let them torture you."

"No" Sam said as he shook his head, he didn't want to believe his brother would do that.

"Yes Sam I just turn the other way and walked right out the door, I didn't even give you a second thought as I left. Went to the bar played pool, drink some beers and sack up with some of the barmaids, boy were they good in bed and hot to."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing that his brother left him for three days, before he came back to get him and take him away from here. He kept shaking his head no not wanting to believe what he was hearing, he couldn't stop the tears from coming cause his heart was breaking.

"That's another reason why I left Sam is because your such a big baby, you don't get your way you start crying like a five year old. Can't you just grow up and be an adult and not a five year all the time, dad was right when he said you need to be tougher and stop being childish."

"W-why are u saying"

"Why am I saying this Sam is that what you trying to say, is because I'm tired of looking out for your ass all the time. I wasted my whole entire life on you for what? So that you can go and have sex with a Demon behind my back, taking her opinion over mine, leaving with her and bringing Lucifer here. I think that covers it doesn't Sammy you betrayed me remember, so why in the hell would I come and save you selfish ass."

"Don't say I'm sorry Dean, or I didn't mean it Dean, cause I don't believe one word of it Sammy. You choose a Demon over your own brother even after you knew she was playing you, you drank her blood to become powerful to kill Lilith, should I keep going on all your failures Sammy. I can't believe I didn't listen to Dad and killed you when he told me to, then none of this would've happen and we wouldn't had to have Lucifer on the loose."

"But no I listen to my instincts instead and let you live to become a pawn for the demonic world, you and your freakish Demonic powers you have cause all this trouble. Come to think of it I wish I never had you as a brother Sammy, then Dad, Mom and myself would've been happy and be alive if it wasn't for you. I hate you Sammy with my whole heart, I can't stand looking at you anymore, seeing those damn eyes of yours make me sick."

Listen to Dean's words broken Sam's heart and spirit to pieces, he couldn't believe the brother he loves and looked up to hates him. He didn't even wanted Sam as a brother wishing he was never been born, he couldn't stop the tears from coming cause his heart hurt to much. Seeing the anger and hatred in Dean's eyes made him cry even harder, he knew it was pissing his brother off by the way he was standing. His shoulders were tense, fist clench, his face was tense, all signs of a big brother ready to explode. Next thing Sam knew he was being roughly pulled off the table, the movement shot pain through Sam's whole body.

Dean grabbed him by the arm and roughly drag him off the table, letting his brother hit the floor hard which made him scream in pain. Dragging his brother across the floor Dean let Sam dropped hard on his back, pacing in front of Sam like a cage Lion ready to attack anything that came near. Feeling his anger boiling inside of him he glared at Sam who still had tears in his eyes, that piss Dean off to no extent and he started to kick Sam in the ribs. With every kick he would swear at Sam, telling him he was no good, he was worthless as a brother and a hunter. He kept kicking Sam hard until he heard someone shouting they are here, that is when Barakus and Salco came in and took Sam out the door. Shifting back to his regular forum the shifter ran into the Arch Angel, before he could do anything he felt white hot pain through his body.

Rushing in Castiel search the room for any signs of Sam, seeing that he was not in the room he glance over at Michael. Seeing the Angel shake his head no Castiel saw a door to his right, exiting the door he stepped out onto a board walk and looked around. He could faintly feel Sam's presents just didn't know where, he look up and down the walk way searching for his friend. Entering the room again he saw Sam's clothes laying on the floor, he search for them finding the Angel wings in Sam's pocket. He has both Dean and Sam's Angel Wings necklace like his, it was a gifted that Sam gave him, Dean and Bobby after Lucifer died. Placing them gently in his pocket he looked over at Michael before he left the room, walking down the hall way he didn't even stopped when Michael call out to him. Right now Castiel has more important matter to take care of, he needs to find his friend Sam before it's to late.

**~~~000~~~**

Two warehouses down Barakus and Salco hid in a room in the middle of the building, hoping that they Angels would feel their presents or Sam's. Barakus knew who the Angel was in the trench coat, he was the one who killed his brother Draco four months earlier. He glared at Sam who was moaning in the middle of the floor, he walked up to Sam and kick him in his ribs four times. Seeing that Sam was out again he'll wait until he wakes up, then he'll give him so much pain that he would be begging barakus to kill him.

**~~~000~~~**

**That's it for now with this chapter, at least Dean is safe and in the arms of an Angel.**

**For Sam it doesn't look good for him being with Barakus and Salco, we'll he make it out alive we'll see. At least he has the ever resourceful Castiel looking for him, and something tells me he won't stop looking until he finds Sam.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you want me to continued or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a beta free chapter so all the mistakes are mine.**

**~~~000~~~**

Bobby couldn't stop pacing since Turiel left him at the hospital to find his boys, it's been four hours now and he hasn't' heard a sound from anyone. The only thing the Angel told him was that they were going to get his sons back to him, for him to wait here until they came with both boys in their arms.

As the time went by he couldn't shake this feeling that something bad happen to his boys, what if the Angels got there to late finding the boys dead in a room. He didn't know if they where together as the Demons torture them, or were they in separate rooms as the bastards to their time killing them. Either way it made Bobby sick to his stomach knowing that he wasn't there to help them, to be there for them to ease their pain, to comfort them in the way only a father would know.

The last time he saw Dean and Sam was at the Hotel they stayed in after Sam got out of the hospital, when both brothers got into a big argument over that girl….what ever her name was. When Bobby got back he could hear them yelling at each other as he walked up to the door, listening in on their argument he could tell that Dean was about to lose his temper. Just as he was about to walk in to stop them from saying hurtful words to each other is when he heard a body being slammed into a wall. Rushing in he saw Sam pinned to the wall then being slammed into it again by an angry big brother, the look on Dean told Bobby everything he needed to know that he was piss at his brother. Pulling Dean off of Sam was a challenge for Bobby knowing how strong the older brother is, especially when his anger is involved he can be one scary person to deal with. He thought when he left the boys to head back home that they were going to be okay, they seem to be a little better mood with each other so what change between them.

Glancing at his watch he notice another hour has gone by with still no word on his boys, now fear was creeping in his old bones to where he couldn't shake the chill he felt. He knew that no news is good news then why does he have this feeling that it's going to be bad. Sitting on the bench around the corner of the emergency doors Bobby took a deep breath to get his thoughts back in check. Placing his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together, glancing up to the sky he started to pray. Not even sure if there is a God who will be listening to a person like him.

"I'm not sure if you are listening to what I have to say or even if you are there, Castiel always tells us that you do hear us when we pray. So here it goes. Please bring my boys back to me alive they are my life, I love them like they are my own sons. They bring so much joy into my lonely life that I never thought I could love two people like I do them, before those two came into my life I felt empty and unloved without a care in the world. Now having them I don't know how to live without those two idjits in my life, they give me so much love in return that….I need them in my life and I'll be damn if someone going to take them away from me. I adopted those two boys and they are my sons no matter how you look at it, I'm their daddy that they loved and I'll kill anything that will take them away from me."

Feeling the tears that were about to come he wipe them away, this wasn't a time to be crying or feeling sorry for himself. Looking back up he was about to say sorry for the last part of his prayer when he heard the sound of fluttering wings. Taking a gander to his right he saw Turiel walking towards him with Dean in his arms.

**~~~000~~~**

Glancing around the room Michael saw all the tools that were on both of the tables, the one to the left haven't been used as of yet, the ones on the right had blood on them. Walking up to the table to his right he notice one certain tool that he recognized, he knew what this one was for and what kind of damage it caused. If this Demon used it on Sam Winchester he knew the young man didn't have a chance, this one tool can cause a hell of a lot of damage to a Human. He has seen first hand what this tool does when he was in a fight with this Demon, he watch as it ripe apart one of his brother in arms during a fight. He took an oath if he saw this Demon again he would make him suffer, now he can justified his brother's death by killing this Demon.

Detecting moving to his left Michael took a gander to see Castiel reentering the room, he focus on what his friend was doing taking notice when the Angel lowered himself to the floor to inspect the clothes next to him. With scrutinizing eyes he watch as Castiel grabbed something out of the pocket of the pair of pants, placing it in how own pocket in his trench coat before exiting the room. Calling out to his friend to wait Michael collected the knife from the table as he walked out of the room. He needed to get to Castiel before he found the Demon who had Sam Winchester, knowing all to well how this one certain hell spawn will not go down without a fight. With a whoosh of air he was standing in front of his friend before he left the building, he needed to let his friend know what they were up against when they meet this Demon face to face.

Castiel was just about to leave the building when Michael appeared to him a few feet from the door way, he knew that the Arch Angel wasn't in the mood to be here and he didn't have time to deal with this. He had a mission to do and he won't let an Angel stop him from doing it, he promise Bobby that he'll bring both of his sons back to him. Forging ahead the Angel moved around the other with Ariel close behind him as they walked out the door, sighing in frustration the Arch Angel tried again to stop his two friends to warn them. Standing in front of his two friends, this time Michael place his hand on Castiel chest to stop him, seeing the angered look in his eyes he didn't back down. With his own anger building up the Arch Angel kept his hard stare on his friend, there was no way he was going to let him fight this Demon without knowing who he is. Only when the lower Angel back down is when Michael lower his hand to his side, having their attention he told them about the Demon.

"Castiel I have to tell you about this Demon that you are hunting, he is not like any Demon you have fought in battles, this one fights dirty and hard."

"Michael we have fought many Demons that thought they could beat us and we won each one, so what is so special about this one Demon that you claim is a good fighter."

"He is a very powerful and was the commander of Lucifer's most aggressive armies he has ever had, he don't hold back when he fights, he charges right into the middle of the battle with this knife welding with power." Michael held the knife up so that Castiel and Ariel could see it.

The knife's blade resembles a Reapers Scythe long and thin, the only different is the blade itself. Instead of being a sharp edge it has ridges in shape of hooks that resembles claws of a lion, starting from the base the hook started out large then taper into smaller ones. The handle is made from brimstone that is found in the deepest part of Hell, on the blade is a description that only the owner knows how to read.

"What so special about this knife and what does this has to do with finding Sam?"

"This knife has special powers that only the owner knows how to use, it was forge by Lucifer himself he wanted a knife that would do damage to Angels and Humans. No one knows how Lucifer created this since he did it in the deepest parts of Hell, he didn't want any of his minions know how he made this knife. Some said that he used his own blood along with Sulfur when he forge this, others said that he used his own blood with brimstone no one knows for sure. There is one thing that we do know is that when he gave this to his commander he used his own blood to command the weapon."

"When he poured his blood over the blade Lucifer chanted a spell to blend the blood with the knife, when the blood touch the blade it glowed a bright red as he cast the spell. When he was done the blade stayed hot long enough for the owner to chant his own spell, when the knife finally cool the description melted into the blade. He is the only one who knows how to use this weapon to kill any kind of life forum, this is a very dangerous and we need to keep it away from him at all cost."

"How do you know this Michael? What does this have to do with finding Sam? Why are you telling this to us know?" Castiel was getting impatient with his friend.

"How I know this is not important right now my friend, what is important is that we keep this away from this Demon. The reason why I'm telling you this is that I saw him use this knife in a battle, he killed one of our brother's in a battle with it. He chanted his spell and slaughtered one of my finest warrior right in front of me. I swore vengious on this Demon that if I see him again I'll kill him without a second thought."

Holding his friend back Ariel could tell that Castiel's patience was running thin with him, stepping in between the two he asked Michael who this Demon is.

"Michael who is this…."

Ariel didn't get much out when Castiel rushed past him grabbing Michael's jacket.

"You knew this was Barakus didn't you? Tell me the truth Michael is this the only reason why you came with us."

"Yes Castiel this is the only reason why I came with you was to get my revenge on Barakus for killing one of our brother's. You would have done the same thing a long time ago brother, since you met the Winchesters you have become weak and putty in their hands."

"One thing I have learn from spending time with Dean and Sam is this Michael."

Stepping up to the Arch Angel Castiel fisted his hand hitting the much taller Angel in the jaw, sending him to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Now who's the weak one Michael? I don't need your help in finding Sam so you can go on your way. One thing I have learned from the brothers is that family comes first before any thing else, they consider me as a brother to them and I consider them as a brother. They have stood by me when I was cased out of Heaven by you for helping them, taking my powers away so I couldn't help them didn't mean anything to them. Knowing that I couldn't help them with what little power I had if they were attack by you or the Demons. I could kill the Demons by touching them or getting the brothers out of a tough situation wasn't easy, they knew that and still they wanted me to stay around to help them. I don't need your help Michael so why don't you just leave, I can find Sam on my own and get him back to his brother and father."

Looking over at his friend "Ariel you don't have to come with me since our debt has been repaid, this is my battle I have to fight."

Looking back at Michael Castiel walked away from his two friends, he has a brother to look for.

Staring at the Angel on the ground Ariel glance over at Castiel receding back, he was stun that his friend hit an Arch Angel and even walked away from it. Smirking he headed off in the direction that he friend went in, yes their debt has been paid but he did make a promise to Castiel and he's going to keep it.

Lifting himself off the ground Michael brush himself off and followed the other two Angels. For three days the Angels look for Sam along the board walk, Cas knew that he had to be close by he could sense Sam near just couldn't pin point where he was. With the sigil he put on Sam's chest it was hard to find him without the Angel Wings he had in his pocket. By the third day they were wondering maybe they moved Sam to some other place in the city, the only problem is where to look for him since Sam is block from them. Cas was about to tell them to leave and he'll keep searching when he felt Sam's presence close by, looking around he closed his eyes to pin point him since it was so faint. Finding the building he was in Cas disappeared to go get his friend back.

**~~~000~~~**

Bobby looked in horror when he saw how bad of shape Dean was in as the Angel came closer, seeing how still he was really scared Bobby to the core. Rushing up to the Turiel he covered Dean's naked body with the blanket he had. Walking next to the Angel he kept a close eye on his eldest son for any kind of movement, he could see that Dean was just barely breathing by the rise and fall of his chest. Stepping inside the Emergency Doors he saw how crowded it was, knowing that Dean didn't have a minute to waste he wonder how they would get him a room. What really made him afraid is when he heard one of the Nurses telling a lady it would be three hours for her to see a Doctor. Knowing Dean didn't have three hours to wait he was beside himself in fear.

'_What am I going to do now Dean don't have three hours to wait, he don't have a minute to wait what am I suppose to do'_ Bobby thought to himself.

As if reading his mind Turiel walked up to the desk asking to see a Doctor right away.

"Excuse me we need to see a Doctor right away, this man is in bad shape and needs medical attention."

"Sir if you go have a seat and fill out these forums a Doctor will see you as soon as one if available."

"You don't understand he is dying and needs to see a Doctor now."

Turiel look deep into the Nurses brown eyes as she looked into his icy blue eyes, nodding her head she ask the two gentlemen to follow her to a room. As Bobby followed them he could hear the other patents cursing and yelling at them, he didn't care what they where saying to them he only cared about the young man that was in the Angel's arms.

Taking them to room four she told them that the Doctor would be right in, walking back to her desk she felt a little light headed as she sat back down. Looking up she saw anger eyes looking at her from the other people in the room, wondering what she did wrong as she went back to work.

Gently placing Dean on the bed Bobby carded his short hair, hearing a moan coming from the young man he talk softly to him.

"Hey Dean it's Bobby you are safe now, shh calm down son it's okay. That's it open your eyes boy….hey it's okay….I'm right here….your safe now."

Watching as Dean open his eyes it broke his heart to see all the pain and fear in them, trying to ease his pain he did what he always did rub small circles on his temples. He knew it wouldn't work this time but having that connection help ease some of the fear he was feeling, noticing it was helping a little he kept up the soothing motion.

Dean sense someone was in the room with him thinking it was the Demons he tense, which cause his whole body to erupt in pain. Readying himself for more pain instead he felt a warm touch to his temples, slowly he open his eyes to see who it was only to see a blurry figure over him. Thinking it was Sam he relax under the soothing fingers and voice….the voice sounded different it wasn't Sammy who….it was Bobby. That is when he heard his friend telling him that it was okay, he was safe, and to calm down, looking into Bobby's soft eyes he saw the tears in them.

Feeling something was wrong he tried to look for his brother, he couldn't feel Sam any where near him and panic. He needed no he wanted to know why Sammy wasn't here.

"B'by….S'my." His throat was so sore from the screams he couldn't get his words out.

"Yeah Dean it's me." He wasn't sure if he should tell Dean about Sammy, he couldn't lie to the young man it's his brother. "I don't know where Sammy is."

"B'by….P'se….S'my"

Hearing Bobby telling him that Sammy wasn't here scared him, he tried to move which cause intense pain through his body. Looking at his surrogate father he knew his message was loud and clear, he could feel the tears coming down the side of his face. He had to get up to go look for his brother but his body was failing him, every movement cause so much intense pain that he started to see black dots forming in his eyes. Every time he moved his head the pain shot right through him like he was being hit by a lighten bolt, it went from his head to his toes then came back to his head it kept going until he black out do to the pain.

"Dean son you need to calm down….hey Dean….come on kid don't do this to me….where the hell is the Doctor."

Just then the Doctor made his appearance in the door way, seeing how distress the man was he rush up to the bed. Calling for the Nurse he started to check his patient pulse, heart rate, lungs, seeing that his patient is having a hard time breathing he place an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. When he removed the blanket he was shock to see the damage done to the body.

There were bruises, cuts, welts, burns all over the body, he saw the discoloring around the wrist, the dark bruise on the leg, indicating broken bones. Running his hands along side the rib cage he could feel at least three broken ribs, checking the head he felt a large lump on the back of the head. Noticing how pale the patent is he told the Nurse to start an I.V. with fluids and a liter of blood to replenish what he lost. He called for another Nurse to get X-rays done on the young man, he needed to get all the information before he could do anything else.

Leading the two man out of the room he took them to his office to talk to them. The Doctor looked like he was in his mid forties with brown hair and eyes, even though he look tough as nails Bobby could see the kindness in him.

"Would you know what happen to this young man? How are you related to him?"

"I'm his Uncle Bobby Singer this is his Uncle Ted, we don't know what happen to him. My two nephews disappeared four days ago, I got a phone call from friends of mine who found him on the side of the road. They were two miles away from here and told us to meet them here, I ask if they have our other nephew and they said no. We got here as fast as we could without breaking any speed limits, when we arrived they help us get him out of the car and drove off."

"What kind of friends would do that just drive off without finding out how he's doing. That don't concern me right now what does is your nephew, we are going to get him down to X-rays and see what's going on in the inside. Then I would like to get him in for a Cat Scan to check out his head, after I'm get the results I'll get back with you two."

"You to go wait in the waiting room and I'll come and get you when I get the prints back, this way we'll know if he's going to need surgery which I think he will."

"Thanks Doctor….instead of calling you Doctor or Doc what is your name."

"I'm sorry my name is Doctor James Beaver…you can call me Jim."

Walking the Uncles out Doctor Beaver went to check up on his patient, entering the room he ask the Nurse if the X-ray room was ready. Getting a yes he ask her to take him down and he'll be right there, he had to check to see if they could get a Cat Scan done today since he didn't want to wait.

Arriving at the room the Nurse got Dean ready for his X-rays, going into the smaller room she got the plates ready in the order the Doctor would want them. Stepping back out she pushed the gurney over to the X-ray machine positioning the patient she waited for the Doctor, looking at the young man she could tell that he worried about someone that was special to him.

Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at the Doctor as he entered the room, seeing that his patient was ready he walked into the small room. Grabbing the vest for him and the Nurse he went behind the glass to take the first print, seeing the green light they step out and reposition Dean to take another set. Stepping back inside of the room they took four more prints, waiting for plates to be develop they headed for the Cat Scan. Bring Dean back to the room Jim went to check up on the prints, looking them over he didn't like the shape his young patient was in. Sighing as he shake his head these are the times he wish he wasn't a Doctor, he had to tell the two Uncles the bad news and this is the hardest part for him.

Bobby didn't want to sit inside the room he told the Nurse when the Doctor comes that they'll be outside, right now he needs to have some peace and quite to think and regroup himself. Stepping out into the bright sun he didn't know why it angered him, maybe it was so cheery outside with everyone laughing, or not having Sam with him is what put him in this bad mood. Walking over to the bench he sat down putting his elbows on his knees and hands over his face, he couldn't hold back the tears that he tried so hard to fight. He felt Turiel sitting next to him and wonder why he didn't go back to Castiel, wiping the tears away he looked over to the Angel.

"Don't you have to go back to Castiel and help him find Sam, why are you still here with me?"

"Castiel ask me to stay with you and Dean while they search for Sam, he has Michael and Ariel helping him in his search."

"So what does he think that Demons will come and finish Dean off…wait did you say Michael is helping him. I thought that he didn't like Dean and Sam so why is he helping finding my nephews, for what I hear he is a very mindless feather brain of an idjit." If Bobby was in a better mood he would've laughed at the look Turiel gave him.

"I don't know what you mean on what you said about Michael but, yes Castiel does think they might come and kill Dean."

"Balls! Why can't these boys every get a break from all of this evil, they've been through so much this past four years. When this is done and over with I'm taking them someplace where Angels and Demons can't find them, we will be a family again and enjoy the rest of our lives in peace."

"That would mean for you to give up your life that you built and your job, could you give up this job for the rest of your life. You became a hunter through tragedy in your own life and spent half your life as one, can you give that all up in a heart beat."

"If it means keeping my boys safe and alive yes I can give it all up, those boys are my life I can't live without them. Every since their daddy brought them here all those years ago to learn about hunting, those boys wormed their way into my heart that I thought would never healed. I love them like they are my own two sons even though we are not related by blood, one thing I learn from them family don't end with blood."

Turiel could see that Bobby meant everything he said about his boys, he can see why Castiel has so much respect for Bobby Singer. When this is over with he really would like to be a friend to Bobby and his boys, looking up he saw the Doctor walking over to them he could see how tense the older hunter became.

Jim ask the Nurse where Mr. Singer is finding he was outside he walked out the door, looking to his right he saw the two Uncles sitting on the bench. Sauntering up to them he could see the nervousness in the older man when he stood up, the other man who look as calm as he could be. He wasn't ready to tell the Uncles the bad news about their nephew, swallowing the lump in his throat he ask the two men to come with him to his office.

Entering the room Jim asked them to sit as he rounded his desk to take his seat, he could tell that the older man didn't want it sugar coated so he just told them how it was.

"I got the prints back from your nephew's X-rays and Cat Scan Mr. Singer."

"Please call me Bobby and his name is Dean.

"I have some bad news Bobby and Ted, the X-rays shows that Dean has four broken ribs one puncture his lung and it collapse. He has a broken collar bone, wrist, Tibia that will be fix during surgery, except for his wrist since he has an infection from the deep cuts he has on both. His liver and kidney are both badly bruised, his spleen is in bad shape hopefully we can fix it during the surgery. The cuts are infected also the burns he has over his body, he has abrasions on his face, arms, legs, back and stomach. The one thing that I'm concern about is the lump on the back of his head, the Cat Scan shows there no damage done to his brain which is good. I'm concern about doing surgery right now since he had a sever concussion, the problem is that he does need the surgery to fix his internal injuries. I know he is of legal age that we can do what needs to be done, but I need to know from you since you're his only family if we should go ahead with it."

"I know how tricky head injuries are especially a concussion they can through you for a loop, do what you have to Doc to safe my nephew."

"Okay we are going to set him up for surgery ASAP and get him fix up, you can wait here or in the waiting room. There's even a cafeteria on this floor if you want to go and eat while your waiting, if you excuse me I have to go get ready."

Bobby and Turiel headed for the Cafeteria he wasn't really hungry to eat anything, he has to keep his strength up if he's going to help Dean and Sam.

Walking into the OR he told his staff to get themselves ready, they don't have time on their hands to get this young man well. Jim didn't want to keep Dean under to long with his concussion, the quicker they get things done the safer it will be. A half an hour into the surgery Dean's blood pressure was dropping Jim ask for another liter of blood, when he saw that wasn't working he search for a bleeder. Yelling out orders to he had no time to waste, having one of the Nurses using the suction to get all excess blood so he could find the bleeder.

"Jill I need you to start use the suction to get the excess blood out of here, Joe I need another liter of blood, lets move guys we don't have time."

"Doctor his BP is 60 over 20 and dropping…..he's going into Cardiac arrest."

**~~~000~~~**

Trying to clear the fogginess from his mind as he started to come around, the first thing he notice was the tingling in his arms and legs. Being chained up for three days with your arms and legs in the same position was agonizing for Sam, now that he can moved them finally he wish he hadn't. It felt like someone was poking with him thousands of tiny needles at the same time, at least he can move them which he felt relief. When he tried to move the rest of his body it brought a wave of pain that erupted all over his body, every muscles, joints hurt like hell every time he moved just a little. Opening his eyes just a crack brought great pain to his head, closing them again he tried a little slower until he could adjust to the light. Looking around he saw that he was in a different room from the last one, and that this time he was on the floor and not a table.

Hearing voice to his right he glance over to see Barakus and Salco talking among themselves, catching a little of the conservation he felt fear when they talk about the tools they left behind. Remember all the tools they used on him already made him shivered, which cause another wave of pain wash over him like a wave pounding on the shores. He tried but failed to hold in the moan that escape from his lips, seeing them looking at him he didn't like it one bit. Watching Barakus sauntered up to him Sam felt fear on what he'll do next, he tried to move but his body would not listen to him and every movement brought pain. Cursing at himself for being weak he watch with caution eyes on what he'll do, flinching when he brush his hand over his skin as he knelt next to him.

Barakus and Salco were in a conversation when they heard a moan coming from behind them, glancing over their shoulders they saw that Sam was awake. Seeing the fear in his eyes excited the both of them to their very core, knowing that they were close to do what they wanted to do kill Sam Winchester. Barakus wanted to break him first so he walked up to the young man and knelt next to him, gliding his finger across Sam's chest he smile wickedly when Sam flinch from his touch. He will know if he broke Sam by the mention of his brother, he has a certain look when his name is mention and that look he wants out of Sam's eyes.

"Well Sam how does it feel that your brother hates you so much, that he can't stand having you around him anymore. That's right Sam I over heard you two talking and boy does he hate you, taking everything away from him that he cared about. Nothing to say come on now you have to say something, you still love your brother don't you, even though he hates you there still love you have."

Feeling his anger boiling inside of him he knew what had to be done, rising to his feet he walked out of the room with Salco behind him. Stepping into the other room he face his friend to tell him their plans, he knew what needed to be done to break that bond for good. Glancing to his right he saw a figure in the shadows motioning him to go to the room, he waited until he could hear voices coming from the room Sam was in. Stepping inside of the room he saw Dean accusing his brother for taking his life away from him, he saw the hatred in his dark eyes when he talk to his brother….yell more like yell at his brother.

"I told you Sam that I hate you for taking everything away from me, mom, dad my life. I gave it all away for what so that you can become a blood addict to some Demon bitch, portraying me with her sleeping with the bitch. Leaving me to go and join Lucifer's army drinking his blood to get the power that you wanted, should I keep going on all your failures that you have done in your life in my life."

"Dean please I said that I was sorry what more do you want me to do, tell me what do you want me to do."

"I want you to die Sammy you hear me I want you dead."

"No…you don't mean that….please tell me you don't mean that."

"I do mean that Sammy with my whole heart, I want you to die."

"H-how can you say that to someone you love."

"Me love you are you kidding me come on Sammy I already told you I hate you, I love Mom, Dad, Bobby and Cas, those are the people I love Sam but you no I don't love you never have."

Sam couldn't believe that the brother he loves so much hates him, doesn't even wants him around, he never loved him or wanted him. He kept looking at Dean to see if he was joking but he wasn't, the only thing he saw in his eyes is hatred. It crush Sam's heart to pieces that Dean never wanted him as a brother, that he hates him so much that he wants him to die. Sam could feel the bond breaking between him and his brother that he loves so much, he had to get to him and tell him that he still loves him no matter what.

Dean could see that Sam was trying to crawl his way over to him, he back all the way up to the wall leaving his little brother in the center of the room. He laughed with ever hiss of pain that came from Sam when he tried to move, he stayed where he was with his arms cross over his chest leaning against the wall.

Barakus know it was the right time since he saw the bond break a little in Sam's eyes, he walked up to Dean with a whip in his hands.

"Dean would you kill me if I do this to your brother."

Holding the whip above his head he brought it down hard unto Sam's back, hearing the cries coming from his capture excited him more so he did it again.

"No I won't kill you if you do that again to my so called brother, keep it up I like hearing his screams of pain."

Sam looked at Dean with fear in his eyes when Barakus came up to him with the whip, he pleaded with his brother to stop the Demon before the pain comes. But it all fell on deaf ears when the first wave of pain came.

"Dean please don't let him do this….please stop him….Dean I'm begging you please don't let h…." That is when Sam felt white hot pain on his back from the whip, he keep up the cries until he black out from the pain.

For two days Barakus, Salco and Dean hit, whip, cut Sam until he black out, when he awoke they started all over again. When the Demon saw that they bond was broken with Sam is when he was ready to kill him, he will take it slow and make it very painful for the young man.

By the third day Sam had enough he wish that the Demon would just kill him, he has nothing to live for anymore. His own brother hated him so much that he join in the fun of torturing him, he wasn't even scared when he couldn't feel the pain anymore he welcome it. He felt the coldness creeping inside of him as he watch his own blood pool around him, he just stared when Barakus came up to him for the last time.

Standing over Sam the Demon used his powers to lift him off the floor before he throw him into the wall, holding him there he clutch his fist tight and watch his capture gasp for breath. Taking his time in killing Sam he didn't hear the flutter of wings from behind him, or the screams of one of his minions dying.

Sam gasp for breath as he felt his lungs being crush by the Demon, his lungs felt like they were on fire with the lack of oxygen. Every breath was painful then the next as he tried to get some air, black dots were forming in his eyes as he watch the Demon kill him. Everything went black before he hit the ground, didn't even hear the screams or the flutter of wings, or the white light that engulf the room.

**~~~000~~~**

**Should I keep going, or delete this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Doctor his BP is 60 over 20 and dropping….he's going into Cardiac Arrest."

"Joe I need five milligrams of Nor epinephrine IV we need to get his blood pressure up, Jill keep up with the suction until I can find the bleeder. Let's move it people or we're going to lose him….damn it there are two bleeders….Frank I need you to work on the other bleeder stat."

"Let's go Frank he has two bleeders on his liver….Jill move over and let Frank repair the tear….Joe how is his BP has it gone up or down."

"Doctor his flat lining."

"Damn it I need to fix the bleeders before we could do anything else, Frank how are you doing on yours give me an update."

"I'm almost done Jim just two more stitches and it's close….got it the bleeding has stop."

"As soon as I get this bleeder close we need to shock his heart, get the paddles ready I'm almost done."

Stitching the last stitch Jim grab for the paddles to restart Dean's heart, putting the gel on the paddles Jill rub them together before handing them to Jim. Placing one over the lower part of Dean's chest in front of the heart and he place the other near his right clavicle, hollering for ever one to stand clear before delivering an electrical charge to Dean's heart.

"No change Doctor Beaver." Jill informed Jim as she reset the machine for another electrical jolt. She watch as Jim place the paddles once again on Dean's bare chest to deliver another electrical shock to the young patient's heart, each one in the operating room holding their breath that it would work.

Hearing the faint beep from the heart monitor everyone let out a sigh of relief, keeping a close eye Jim made sure his patient had a steady rhythm before he finished the surgery. Going back to work he had to remove Dean's spleen since it was damage beyond repair, satisfied he instructed Jill to flush the surgical sight with saline solution to get all the bacteria so no infection would accrue. Stitching the site close Jim sight a breath of relief that his patient made it through the surgery, now it was the waiting game for the recovery and with hope there will be no more problems for his young patient.

Watching as Jill pushed the gurney to the recovery room Jim rub his hand over his face, feeling a little drain from the drama that just accrued he didn't have time to relax. He had to go and talk with Dean's two Uncles on how the surgery went, with heavy shoulders he walked out of the OR to talk with Bobby and Turiel.

Walking into the waiting room he saw the two Uncles sitting in the corner of the room, noticing Bobby looking at him he took a deep breath as he walked over to them.

**~~~000~~~**

Strolling back to the chair Bobby sat down next to Turiel after the sixth time he ask about Dean's surgery. It's been two hours now since Jim talk to them about the procedures of the surgery, after they had their lunch both men headed back to the OR waiting room. Bobby hated the waiting game when he came to his two sons, after the last few times when they didn't know if Sam would survive. This time it was harder on the man since it's both of his sons that are fighting for their lives, one in the operating room and the other is god knows where he is at. Looking over at Turiel he could have thought he saw some kind of emotion crossing his face, he saw that look in Castiel when he had that worry looked in his eyes when he didn't know how to help them out.

Sensing that Bobby was looking at him Turiel glance over at the older hunter, he saw pain, tiredness, helplessness all in his eyes. Wondering if this is something that all humans go through when they are waiting to hear about their love ones, taking a gander at the door way he turned back to Bobby to ask him.

"Bobby is this something that you humans do when you are waiting to hear about your loves ones."

"You mean by worrying if the Doctor going to come to tell you if your son died or survive his surgery, your answer to that is yes."

"Why worry?"

"Why worry you ask?" Seeing the Angel nod Bobby told him why he worries. "The reason why I worry about my sons is that they are the only things I have, without them I don't think I would've survive all the pain I was feeling from my lost. They keep me on my toes when they are around or helping me on hunts, they call when they need help with cases and I give them the answers they need. "

"When they are at my house they bring joy and happiness to an old man's heart, there are times where they drive me to drink or crazy what ever comes first. I wouldn't change that for all the tea in China or a stack of money, that is something you can't get when you are in a lonely place in your life."

"I didn't want to have kids when I was married to my wife in fear of turning out to be like my dad, I adopted those two boys and they grew up great grew up as hero's and I'm proud that I had a hand in that."

"One thing I know Bobby is that Dean is a fighter I notice that when I carried him back here, the whole time he was in my arms he kept calling for his brother and you. You have to believe that Dean will survive these injuries to come back to you, he's in God's hands right now it's up to him…."

The Angel was interrupted when Bobby angrily told him that wasn't happening.

"To hell with that idjit your Father can't have my boy you understand that, Dean is a fighter and he will fight his way back to me and to his brother. There is no way in hell I'll let him go….." Bobby cut short when he saw Jim walking towards them.

Rushing to his feet Bobby waited until Jim walked over to them, his legs where shaking badly for him to move. Seeing the look on his face made his heart drop to his stomach, glancing over at Turiel he was glad the Angel was standing next to him for support.

As Jim walked up to Bobby he could see how shaken he has become when he entered the room, motioning both Uncles to sit he grabbed a chair to sit next to them. Clearing his throat Jim had to pick his words carefully as not to upset the man.

"We got all of Dean's injuries fix during surgery all except his broken wrist, which we will fix after we get the infection cleared. During surgery Dean's BP went down to a dangerous level, as I search for the bleeder he went into Cardiac Arrest." He waited until Bobby got himself back together before he went on. "I had to find the bleeder to get his BP back to normal level, that is when I found another bleeder on the other side of his liver. Another surgeon work on one bleeder while I work on the other, we got them both closed in no time. I got the paddles to restart Dean's heart since he flat lined during the procedure, had to jolt his heart twice to get it back to regular rhythm before I could finish."

"When I was satisfied that he was back in normal rhythm I had to remove his spleen since it was to damage to fix. After I closed him up we cast his leg, but a breathing tube in his chest since he collapse before and during surgery do to the fluids. He's on a ventilator to help him breath while his lungs recover from the injuries, he needed stitches to the cut on the back of his head."

"He's in recovery room as we speak being closely monitor by an on duty nurse, I would like to keep him in there for at least twelve hours….just to be on the safe side Bobby don't want to move him to soon. "

"There is a hotel right across the street why don't you and Ted go there to get some rest….it's Doctors orders….I know you want to stay here and be by your Nephew Bobby, you need to take care of yourself."

Jim could tell that Bobby was going to argue about leaving the hospital for the night.

Looking up at Jim Bobby saw that he was not going to take any kind of crap from him, knowing that he was right he got up and thank Jim for saving his son.

"Thank you Jim for saving my Nephew's life, I will leave the Nurse my cell phone number to call me if anything happens…and I mean anything."

Giving the Nurse his number Bobby and Turiel walked over to the hotel for the night. Seeing how restless Bobby was in his sleep the Angel stepped up to the bed, placing two fingers on his forehead the hunter fell into a deep sleep. Having the room secured so that no Demons could entered the room, the Angel went back to the hospital to keep a close eye on his charge.

Early the next morning Bobby headed back to the hospital knowing that is where the Angel is since he wasn't with him. Arriving at the Nurses station to check up on Dean he got a message for them to page the Doctor, thinking the worse he waiting anxiously for Jim to come to talk to him. Pacing the hall he would looked up every once in awhile to see if Jim was coming, what felt like an hour he saw the Doctor heading his way. Rushing up to him he asked how Dean was.

"How is Dean doing, what is going on? Why did they have to page you when I got here? Well speak up man?"

"Bobby calm down Dean is doing just fine I'm sorry I scared you like that, I wanted to let you know that we are moving Dean into ICU this morning. Where's Ted?"

"I'm right here I had to use the restroom."

"Dean made it through the first twelve hours without any kind of complication from surgery, he's still in critical condition mind you and we'll keep an close eye on him. I feel safe enough to move him to Intensive Care Unit wonder strict orders that he's monitor every half an hour, with the scare we had yesterday I'm not taking any chances with him having a relapse."

"When will he be moved and when can I see him?" Bobby anxious to see Dean for himself.

"He'll be move to ICU in an hour, after we get him settle I'll send someone down here to get you. I'm sorry I can only allow one person to stay with Dean, you both can take turns but only one person in the room at a time."

"I have to go and see some friends of ours who are still searching for our Nephew, Bobby will stay here with Dean to keep an eye on him."

"Okay that will be fine I will make sure the Nurses know that you are to stay with Dean, normally we have strict rules on visiting hours but since you are his Uncle I'm going to let that go. I'm going to go and get Dean ready to be moved to his room, after we are done I'll have someone come and get you."

With that Jim left to get Dean to his room.

Breathing a sigh of relief Bobby went to sit down while he waited, looking up at the Angel he smiled for the first time in four days. He knew that the Angel help him sleep and came back to keep an eye on Dean, for that he was thankful that his son had a protector.

"Ya know for an Angel you know how to divert the truth, thank you for keeping a close eye on Dean last night."

"I'm only doing what I was asked Bobby, to keep an eye on you and Dean. I'll be in the room with the both of you, only you will be able to see me no one else will."

As promise Jim had a Nurse come down to get Bobby so he can see Dean, as the walked to the room he couldn't help but smile knowing that he has an Angel by him. The Nurse warned Bobby about the tubes and machines that Dean was hook to, understanding everything he was told taking a deep breath he walked into the room.

For three days Bobby sat at Dean's side only to leave to eat or go for a walk, he knew that when he left the Angel was right there in the room keeping a close eye on Dean. His thoughts where never to far from Sam wondering if he was going to see him alive, he didn't want to think like that but it's been six days now and no word on his youngest. Walking back into the room he sat in the recliner chair they got for him, closing his eyes to rest the headache he could feel coming he was shook out of his rest from the monitor blearing. Rushing to Dean's side in near minutes he was relief to see his eyes open, but sadden to see the fear and panic in them.

Being pushed aside when the Nurses and orderlies came rushing in, they escorted Bobby out of the room while they work on Dean.

**~~~000~~~**

_Glancing around his surroundings Dean couldn't figure out where he was, the last thing he remember was the hospital and Bobby scared eyes. This place was dark, creepy sent shivers down his spine when a cool breeze blew against him, carefully he step forward keep a guard up for any kind of danger. Where he was looked like a forest from the Grimm Brother's story, dark trees, shadows, sky, ground every where he looked was dark. Every now and then he would feel like he was being watch from something in the shadows, what ever it was he got this creepy feeling it wasn't a good thing. Moving forward he consciously keep looking behind him making sure nothing was following him. Since he didn't have a weapon on him he was a sitting duck in a pond surrounding by hunger wolves, every fiber in his body was telling him to run, the only problem is he didn't know where to go._

_Hearing a low growl to his left he stop dead in his tracks, slowly turning his head he saw two red eyes looking at him. Panic filled his own entire body that he felt himself shaking, he wasn't sure if it was from the coldness that surrounding him or the fear he felt. The red eyes moved closer to him until he saw the black muzzle full of sharp white teeth, blood was dripping from the fangs from it's last victim. As the creature moved closer to him he saw the body of the animal, that is when he realized it was a Hell Hound that found him. Keeping a close eye on the Hound he waited for it to make the first move, hopefully he was fast enough to avoid it's sharp teeth and claws that he knows so well. The creature move fast before he knew what had happen Dean was on the ground, he felt blood running down his left arm from his shoulder. Taking a gander he saw four deep gashes that ran from his shoulder blade to his chest, he didn't have time to take care of the wound his instinct click in and he ran as fast as he could. It was hard for him to run through the darkness since he couldn't really see the trees or roots, he couldn't stop or fall if he did the Hound would be right on top of him in no time. Finally he saw a clearing a head of him….well he hope it was a clearing and not a cliff, that would suck if it was a cliff._

_Reaching the clearing he saw a figure standing about two yards from the forest, he notice the person was tall, thin and gangly. The closer he got to the person he recognize who it was and fear struck him hard, looking over his shoulder he didn't see the Hound behind him anymore he slow down to a stop. Glancing around he keep a sharp eye on the tree line to make sure the Hound wasn't coming, slowly he walked up to the person as not to startle him. Seeing his brother gave him comfort, fear, panic all at the same time, he needed to get his brother out of here before the Hound showed up. When Sam turned to look at Dean it broke his heart what he saw in his eyes, pain, fear, loneliness, confusing, it hit Dean hard to see that look on his younger brother. Knowing deep down inside of him that he was the one who put those looks in his eyes, he was only a yard away from Sam when the Hound came charging out of the forest straight at Sam. Dean couldn't move fast enough to get his brother out of the way of the charging Hound, he watch in horror as the animal jump on him ripping him apart right in front of him. He could feel vomit coming up in his throat when he saw his brother torn to shreds, swallowing the lump in his throat he finally got his voice back he could hear himself screaming his brothers name._

"_SAMMY NO!"_

_He watch the Hound turned and looked at him with his brothers blood staining it's teeth, he felt the anger in him boiled at the animal ahead of him. He wanted nothing more then to tear about that animal for killing his brother, taken a stance he glare at the Hound encouraging it to come and get him._

"_Come on you bastard come and get me you sorry son of a bitch, I'll teach you a lesson for messing with my brother. I'll rip your heart right out of your lungs and shoved it down your throat, come on what are you waiting for come and get me."_

_Dean watch as the Hound ran toward him ready to beat the animal with what ever he had, taking a look at where Sam was he saw body parts spread across the grass. Looking back at the Hound he knew that he wasn't going to survive this, waiting for the animal to bit down for the killer bit the last though in his mind was that he'll be seeing Sammy again. Feeling the pain of the teeth seeking into his shoulders he could've sworn he heard Bobby yelling his name._

Opening his eyes he could see Bobby's scared eyes looking at him.

**~~~000~~~**

Michael and Ariel looked at Castiel who was standing in one spot with his eyes closed, they didn't bother to ask him what he was doing since they already knew. They waited for Cas to make the first move they would find him by his presence, as Cas disappeared the other two Angels follow him into another warehouse.

Castiel followed Sam's weak presence into an abandon warehouse where he was met with six or so Demons, placing his hands on their foreheads he watch as they screamed as white lights shot through their eyes. Watching them fall to his feet he moved to the next Demons to kill them, hearing movement behind him he saw that he was surrounding by Demons now. Hearing the flutter of wings he saw his two friends killing the other Demons, looking back at the two in front of him he saw the fear in their eyes.

"You don't have to fear the Arch Angel you should been fearing me." Placing his hands on their foreheads they screamed as white lights shot through their eyes.

"Castiel wait for us and we'll all go get Sam….Cas I said to wait…that's it I had enough."

As Michael lifted his hands white light came from his palms engulfing the whole room, once when the light died out all the Demons where dead on the floor. Rushing after his friend the Arch Angel was furious that the smaller Angel didn't listen, knowing that Castiel is going to need help taking on this Demon he flutter his wings to where the Demon was. When he entered the room he saw one of the Demons being flown across the room, looking to his right he saw Castiel in the door way with a very intense look in his eyes.

As the Angel stepped into the room he felt anger run through his body at the sight of Sam, laying on the floor covered in blood from the wounds on his naked body. Taking his anger out on the first Demon he saw he thrust his hand forward and watch as the Demon sailed through the air. Storming into the rest of the room he saw to his left Michael taking out another Demon, hearing another Demon screaming he knew Ariel was right behind him. Setting his eyes on the Demon who was hurting his friend Cas made a move on him only to be stop by Michael, glaring at the Arch Angel for touching him the Angel brush off his hand and made his advance. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to his goal in killing the Demon, he got only a few feet from him when he was thrown into the wall by no other then Michael. Getting back to his feet Castiel gave Michael a stern look of disapproval, he knew that kind of look can get an Angel killed when any lower one gave it to an Arch Angel especially Michael. Right now he had other matters to be taken care of mainly Sam who was laying motionless on the floor, to make matters worse Barakus was standing over Sam making sure no one gets to him. Castiel tried to push the Demon away from Sam with no avail, Barakus was to powerful for him to handle by himself so he and Ariel tried with no luck.

Barakus laugh at the two weak Angel who tried to get him away from Sam, he was in no hurry to leave his prize behind him. He gloat to the Angels on what he would do to Sam's body.

"You can't stop me from taking Sam away from here can you, I'm going to hand him from the highest tree I can find to show everyone what I did. Telling them I'm the one who killed the parasite that took our Lord away from us, they are going to praise me for it and there's nothing you two can….."

Barakus was interrupted when he was thrown across the room.

"They may not be able to do anything about it but I can."

Barakus looked into the anger eyes of the Arch Angel and smile, he knew this Angel from a fight they had years ago.

"Michael how have you been after all these years, haven't seen you much….what are you still anger for killing those low life Angels of yours.

"They were not low life's Barakus they were my friends and fellow brothers, that you killed in cold blood I'm here to get retribution for them. Get Sam out of here Castiel and I'll take care of this mud monkey, he has some answering to do and judgment will be pass upon him by me. I said go."

"Don't you dare touch that filthy human Angel he is mine to do what I want, he's my prize not yours so get away from him."

Castiel went to collect Sam he could feel himself being thrown against a wall again, this time it was from Barakus who was on his feet now ready to fight anyone who will take Sam from him. Moving his hand Barakus thrown Ariel across the room as he went for Sam, turning to Michael he didn't even get a chance to do anything since he himself was thrown through the wall into the other room. Glancing back he told Castiel and Ariel to get Sam out of here, he will take care of Barakus on his own.

Both Angels watch as Michael headed into the other room to fight the Demon, glancing over at Sam Castiel could tell that he was in bad shape. Walking over to his friend he kneel next to him checking his breathing, feeling none he check his neck to see if he could feel a pulse to his relief there was a very faint one. Knowing that Sam didn't have much time to waste he took his coat off and covered his friends body, lifting him gently in his arms glancing over at Ariel both Angel left the building with their precious cargo.

Arriving at the hospital both men walked through the emergency doors right up to the Nurse on duty, telling her that they need help right away. She told them to go and wait and a Doctor would see them as soon as possible, glancing over his shoulder Castiel saw all the people in the room waiting. Knowing that Sam didn't have the time to wait Ariel asked again, looking deeply into her brown eyes he asked again.

"This man needs a Doctor now he's going to die if we have to wait."

The Nurse stared deeply into the icy blue of the Angel eyes nodding her head, lifting herself up from the chair she led them into an empty room. Showing them where to lay Sam Ariel grab her by the arm and ask her to get a Doctor right away.

"Please get a Doctor in here right away, he needs help now." Doing as told the Nurse went to get the Doctor that was on duty.

"Go find Bobby and Turiel they will most likely be with Dean, make sure you are cloak before you enter the room. Let them know that we have Sam here and waiting for a Doctor to show, go now."

Ariel left just as the Doctor came into the room, feeling a light breeze Jim looked to see if the window was open. Looking over at the bed he saw a young man laying there in a trench coat, walking up to the bed he pulled the coat off and froze. The sight and smell before him made him nauseous and almost losing his lunch, he saw cuts and burns there were badly infected, bruises all over his body. The young man was really pale do to the blood lost, that made the bruises more noticeable. Shaking himself out of his stupor he turned to the man before him.

"What they hell happen to this man?"

"I don't know what happen to my friend I found him like this inside an empty building."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can take a look at this man, Nurse I need some help in here stat. Get a liter of blood, fluids, saline solution, strong rounds of antibiotics now."

"I need to stay with him to make sure he's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry sir I know he's your friend but I need for you to leave the room, there 's an waiting room you can go to until I'm done checking him over."

Grabbing his coat Castiel left the room looking around he made sure no one was looking when he cloak himself, he a strong urge not to leave Sam alone he had to be near him and no one is going to tell him differently. Walking back inside he waited in the corner of the room, if Sam needed him he's going to be right there for him.

"Let's get him on the fluids then the liter of blood, Kim I need you to start cleaning his wounds we need to get the infection under control. John I need you to go to get the portable X-ray cart so we can get some done of his chest and abdomen, lets get a move on here people this young man can't wait."

As John went for the equipment that was required of him the rest of the team work on Sam, Kim and another nurse clean his wound gagging at the smell and puss that came out of each wound. Jim started Sam on a broad spectrum of antibiotic to help fight the infections, while Lisa started Sam on a liter of fluids to replenish what Sam lost. Asking for the readings on the his patient he didn't like what he heard at all.

"Doctor his BP is 70 over 30 and dropping, his heart rate is 30 beats a minute, his breathing is shallow and raspy. He has to have fluids in his lungs since I can't hear his heart clearly. "

"Get him on oxygen and get another liter of blood, lets get him on a heart monitor so we can keep track of his heart beats."

"Doctor his BP is dropping, he's going into Cardiac Arrest, we are going to lose him Doctor."

"Let's tube him so he can breath easier lets move we can't lose him."

"Doctor he's flat lining."

**~~~000~~~**

**I have no medical knowledge what so every, so if I made any mistakes on what's happening to Sam I'm sorry.**


End file.
